


Silver Secret

by TheKittyDeity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Breastfeeding Draco Malfoy, Claiming Bites, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Angst, Knotting, Lactation Kink, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Draco Malfoy, Omega Verse, Possessive Harry Potter, Protective Harry Potter, Scenting, Teen Mom Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKittyDeity/pseuds/TheKittyDeity
Summary: Draco Malfoy never thought he would be a single mother at the age of eighteen, but one hazy night of heat-induced lust changes all of that.Harry Potter is thirty-six and at the height of his career as an Auror for the Ministry of Magic. He’s planning to start a family and finally settle down at the urging of his friends and family.All of Harry’s perfectly scheduled plans come to abrupt halt when he meets a cute baby with very familiar green eyes. He becomes suspicious and the baby’s cryptic mother is adamant about keeping the father’s identity a secret.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 717
Kudos: 1876





	1. Suspicious

**Author's Note:**

> HEY IM BACK LMAO WITH ANOTHER DRARRY FIC 
> 
> are y’all sick of me yet 💀👩🏼🦯
> 
> I’m just writing this cause I wanna do a fic where Draco breastfeeds. DONT COME FOR ME 😏
> 
> Let me know if you guys like this and would want to read more. If not, I may delete idk.
> 
> You know me and my vacillating ass 💀

“Mother, please. Nothing was stolen. There’s no need to involve the Ministry!”

Draco Malfoy’s mother, Narcissa, continued pacing the floor in front of where he was seated on the chaise.

”That’s an even bigger concern, Draco! Why would someone take the time to deconstruct our wards and break in, then not take _anything_? What if Scorpius had been home?”

Draco worried his lower lip between his teeth, glancing down at his one-year-old son who was clumsily pawing at the neckline of his jumper and softly whining.

He’d been trying to wean him for the past two weeks and he’d been able to get Scorpius down to only feeding for comfort rather than hunger. 

Draco had to resist feeding Scorpius whenever he showed signs of wanting to suckle. His chest had become sensitive and swollen with excess milk in the past few weeks, but he was committed to weaning. 

In the mornings it would feel as if tiny lightning bolts were zapping the underside of his chest, his milk let-down even more uncomfortable since beginning to wean.

In all the books he’d read, they had recommended letting your Alpha suckle out some of your leftover supply if your baby had begun tapering off your breast milk. An Alpha’s healing saliva could counteract any swelling or engorged nipples that may have befallen an Omega attempting to quit breastfeeding.

Too bad he didn’t _have_ an Alpha.

He felt terribly cruel, denying his pup milk.

He had to do it, though.

When he’d gotten pregnant, he’d had to leave school before his last year. He wanted to go back this year to sit for his NEWTs and get a high-paying job so that he could support Scorpius on his own.

He’d been living with his mother and she could be overbearing at times, especially when it came to Scorpius. She coddled and spoiled his son endlessly, but Draco wanted to be independent of his parents.

His father had gotten a flat somewhere in Muggle London, choosing to live on his own for awhile. He didn’t say it, but Draco knew his father had been disappointed in him for becoming pregnant so young. Even though he silently supported him, he knew that Lucius didn’t approve of him being a single parent.

He sighed, running his fingers through Scorpius’ soft blond hair. Scorpius looked up at him with beseeching emerald eyes.

”Mum,” he said, tugging at Draco’s jumper again. 

Scorpius could obviously sense the tension and was becoming discontented with the increasing octaves of Narcissa’s voice.

“Not now, love. Later,” he cooed, bouncing Scorpius on his knee.

Scorpius whined and Draco pulled him close, allowing him to to nuzzle against the scent gland on his neck. Scorpius quieted, sighing contentedly as he scented his neck.

Narcissa had stopped pacing and was staring down at them both with warm eyes.

”It’s only a precaution, Draco. We don’t have to tell your father and worry him about all of this.”

Draco snorted delicately. “You mean telling him about Ministry officials coming to the manor?”

Narcissa nodded sharply. “Your father has a lot on his plate right now. He can’t be worrying about the house getting broken into right now.”

 _Or worrying about me_ , Draco thought bitterly.

His father probably viewed him as a perpetual disappointing thorn in his side. 

A Malfoy dud.

He sighed, shifting Scorpius on his lap. His son continued to whimper and nuzzle at his chest and Draco’s breath hitched, his swollen chest reacting to his pup’s needy cries.

”I’m going to go out to the garden to feed him. I suppose it would be safer if you made the Ministry aware of what happened, Mum. If you need me, I’ll be outside.”

”Okay, darling, but please hurry. They’ll be here soon and I’m sure they’ll have a plethora of questions.”

Draco nodded, standing up. ”I promise I’ll be quick.”

Draco meandered out of the manor’s sitting room and through the solarium to exit the sliding glass doors that led to the garden. He had Scorpius sitting on his hip, noticing the pup’s eyes were growing heavy. 

“Time for a nap, love,” he said softly, pressing a kiss to Scorpius’ forehead.

He found a secluded area in the middle of the garden where a short tree provided some shade. His mother’s pale pink Constance Spry roses were in full bloom, threaded throughout the wrought-iron fence that bordered the garden. They emitted a lovely myrrh fragrance, calming Draco’s frayed nerves.

He sat down on one of the spindly iron benches that was in the area, adjusting Scorpius to lay over his lap.

As soon as Draco lifted up the hem of his jumper past his nipple, Scorpius latched on.

Draco hissed, the strong tugs of Scorpius’ mouth alleviating some of his chest’s discomfort.

”Easy, love. It’s not going anywhere.”

While Scorpius suckled happily, Draco studied him, smiling.

Scorpius had been born with hair like his, so blond it was almost white. That was where the similarities ended, however. His skin was an olive tone and his eyes a bright green color, like freshly dewed moss in the early morning. 

When he’d given birth at St Mungo’s in secret, all of the Healers had never ceased complimenting what a beautiful baby he was.

Draco ran his knuckle over his son’s cheek, marveling at how he could have created such a perfect being.

Even though his mother and father had constantly pressed, he’d never revealed who the father was. It was a secret Draco intended to take to his grave.

No one needed to know. Maybe one day Scorpius would ask, but he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

For right now, it was just the two of them and that was how he preferred it.

Scorpius’ eyes drifted close, his mouth going slack around his nipple.

Draco giggled softly, clutching his pup tighter. 

“Greedy little thing, aren’t you?”

A dribble of milk fell from Scorpius’ parted lips before he began mouthing unconsciously at Draco’s nipple again, seeking comfort.

The sound of the gravel pathway being disturbed made Draco flinch and turn, shock washing over him when he saw who was standing there.

”Sorry, didn’t mean to frighten you.”

There, just several feet away, stood Harry Potter.

The tall Alpha was dressed in a black button-down with rolled up sleeves, his corded forearms visible. His hair shone like a raven’s wing under the sunlight, so deep black it almost appeared blue. He was smiling, his white teeth standing out against his tanned skin. There were faint lines next to the skin of his eyes, denoting his age.

In his long-fingered hands, he held a notepad.

Draco was rendered momentarily mute, unsure of just what to say. 

“I’m from the Ministry of Magic. I’m Harry Potter. Your mother told me you would be out here. There’s another Auror inside asking her some questions, so I thought I’d come out and speak with you.”

Harry’s eyes traveled down, stopping on Draco’s exposed chest.

Draco couldn’t be sure from the distance and sunlight impeding his view, but he could’ve sworn that Harry’s pupils dilated.

Scorpius had fallen asleep, so Draco’s swollen, leaking nipple was on full display.

He gasped and yanked down his jumper with his free hand, flushing.

Draco stood with Scorpius in his arms, his face feeling as if it were on fire. “S-Sorry! I thought I was alone.”

“ _No_!” Harry blurted, surprising him, “erm, it’s quite all right. I snuck up on you and I’m sorry for that. May I sit?” He motioned with his notepad to the bench.

Draco, still flushing, nodded. “Please, Auror Potter.”

Draco awkwardly sat back down, clutching Scorpius to his chest.

Would Harry notice? What if recognized...

Draco made sure Scorpius’ face wasn’t visible, shifting slightly on the bench.

Harry sat next to Draco, making sure there was a sufficient amount of space between them that would be deemed appropriate. He tucked his notepad away and faced him.

Draco could smell his Alpha pheromones, musky and strong in the air around them even though they were outdoors. 

”I didn’t mean to corner you like this, Draco. I’m sorry again that I took you by surprise. Please know it wasn’t my intention to interrupt...” Harry’s green eyes flicked down to Scorpius, “feeding your pup.”

Draco shook his head, averting Harry’s gaze. “It’s all right. I’m trying to wean him and he just feeds for comfort rather than hunger. It’s hard on both of us...” he trailed off, realizing that he was babbling.

_Shut up, Draco!_

He cleared his throat and gave Harry a sheepish smile. “So, you have questions?”

Harry returned his smile, scooting a little closer to him on the bench.

”Just standard procedure. Your mother informed us that the wards were taken down. It would take quite a skilled witch or wizard to do that. Your mother also told us that the wards your father put in place should have been basically impenetrable.”

Draco nodded, absentmindedly rocking Scorpius in his arms. “He put them in place years ago. I don’t know why anyone would go through all that time and effort to get in and not take anything. It doesn’t make sense.”

Harry rubbed at his jaw with one large hand. “Listen, I know that Lucius Malfoy is infamous in Wizarding Britain, but could you think of anyone specific that would have a personal vendetta against your father?”

Draco scoffed. “We would be here for hours if I were to try to think of every person that held contempt for my father, Auror Potter. I know of your reputation and your history with my father. You could even be a suspect if we’re being honest.”

Harry smirked. “I suppose you’re right about that. I’m just trying to narrow things down, though. I wouldn’t want to leave you and your pup unprotected by not doing my job thoroughly.”

Draco’s heart clenched.

”I’m perfectly capable of taking care of my child on my own, Mr. Potter. You needn’t concern yourself with such things. Don’t you have more important things to do besides going on B&E investigations for the Ministry? Every time I open the Prophet, your face is plastered all over it.”

Draco cringed inwardly. He hadn’t meant to sound so snappish, but Harry’s comment had riled him.

Harry only smiled, his gaze patient. “I’m head of the Auror Department at the Ministry. When we were made aware of Malfoy Manor being broken into, I volunteered to come out and have a look myself. Your father is a bit of a celebrity himself, Draco.”

Draco flushed, regretting his childish words.

”Well, I’ll let you know if I think of anything. I should take my son back inside now.”

”What’s the little pup’s name?”

Harry leaned over slightly, the smell of his pheromones overpowering that close up. An errant strand of Harry’s dark hair brushed his cheek. Draco had to smother a whimper that was attempting to claw its way up his throat. 

His chest ached with Harry so close.

”S-Scorpius,” he murmured, holding deathly still. 

“Cute. How old is he?”

”One,” Draco cautiously answered.

”He has your hair color.”

At the sound of Harry’s voice, Scorpius roused. He snuffled against Draco’s chest for a moment before realizing his nipple was no longer exposed. 

Scorpius opened his eyes and stared up at Harry.

Draco went rigid.

_Please, please, please._

”His eyes...” Harry whispered, leaning closer.

Scorpius hiccuped and giggled, reaching for Harry.

Draco shot up from the bench, tightening his hold on Scorpius. “I have to go.”

“Wait,” Harry grabbed Draco’s forearm, stopping him.

Draco glared down at him. Harry was staring at Scorpius, a furrow between his dark brows. It looked as if he was trying to work something out in his head.

”Who is the boy’s father, Draco?”

Harry’s fingers tightened on Draco’s arm.

Draco’s eyes narrowed and he ripped his arm from Harry’s grasp, adjusting his hold on Scorpius. ”None of your business, _Auror Potter._ ” 

Draco stormed off, leaving a bewildered Harry Potter alone in the garden.


	2. Responsibilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys so much 🖤 you hype up my writing and make my day with your sweet comments. 🖤
> 
> Here is a new chapter, I hope you enjoy it!

Harry Potter entered his home at 12 Grimmauld Place through Floo.   
  
An enticing smell led him to his kitchen, where he found his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, in the midst of cooking some elaborate dinner.

“Ginny?” he asked, stepping up behind her at the stove.

Ginny startled and turned, a sauce-covered utensil in her hand. “Harry!” 

She gave him a one-armed hug, pressing a chaste kiss to cheek.

“I didn’t know you’d be back so soon! I wanted to surprise you with dinner being ready.” 

Harry smiled, returning her hug. “I didn’t know you were back from your work trip already.”

Ginny didn’t live with him. They had been dating for about a year now and Harry was still hesitant about committing. They often stayed at each other’s places, taking turns traveling back and forth.

They were both busy with their respective careers and weren’t in a rush to make things permanent yet, though.

One of his best friends, Hermione, had been urging him to finally settle down. She had married his other best friend, Ron, and already had two pups of their own.

Harry didn’t know why he couldn’t fully commit to Ginny. She was beautiful, smart, and kind, but Harry still felt...reluctant.

After graduating from Hogwarts, he’d focused solely on his career.

While most of his friends had found mates and settled down, Harry had continued living as a bachelor well into his thirties. While his friends had more children, he had gotten more promotions.

At the behest of Hermione, he’d agreed on taking out a newly divorced Ginny Weasley. She was Ron’s younger sister, and they knew each other from Hogwarts.

They’d hit it off and had begun dating almost immediately. 

Things were simple with the charming Beta woman. She was easy to talk to and they both lived for their careers. She had demanding job as sports editor for the Daily Prophet and often traveled for work.

That was fine with Harry.

He trusted her and had never been the jealous type in a relationship. Since Ginny was a Beta, they’d never be able to have children and that also didn’t bother Harry. 

As an Alpha, he’d considered dating an Omega, but had always been afraid of accidentally getting one pregnant.

Being a father had never been at the forefront of his mind and now that he was in his late thirties, it was something he expected he would never take the role of. Maybe one day when they were older, they would broach the topic of possible adoption, but for right now things were perfect the way they were.

Life with Ginny would be uncomplicated and organized, and that was the way Harry wanted it.

“Sorry, Gin. I actually have to go back to the Ministry shortly. I just came home to change my clothes.”

Ginny pouted, but immediately brightened. “It’s okay, Harry. I know you’ve been under a lot of stress recently because of the Ministry. I actually wanted to tell you that I’m going to Romania tomorrow to see Charlie. I haven’t seen him since last Christmas and he’s apparently met someone special who he wants me to meet.”

Charlie Weasley was Ginny’s older brother and worked at the dragon sanctuary in Romania.

“Oh?” Harry sat at the kitchen table, unfolding the latest copy of the Prophet to peruse. “Well, that sounds lovely, Gin. How long will you be gone?”

Ginny went back to stir the sauce on the oven. “I should only be gone a week at most. If I end up staying longer, I’ll be sure to write you.”

“Don’t worry about me. Have fun with your brother. I know you haven’t seen him in so long.”

Ginny set down her stirring utensil and walked over to Harry, leaning over his shoulder to peck him on the cheek. “I will,” she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning further in, “what’s new with the Ministry?”

“Not much. I had to pay a visit to Malfoy Manor today.”

Ginny wrinkled her nose. “You mean Lucius Malfoy? The former Death Eater?”

Harry nodded solemnly. “The one and only. Someone had broken into their home but hadn’t taken anything.”

“That’s odd. Had they been home at the time of the break in?”

“No one had been home, but his wife, Narcissa, decided to report it to us. I think she’s being cautious because their son has a baby living there with him.”

 _Draco and Scorpius_.

Harry’s grip tightened on the Prophet.

When he’d first entered the garden at Malfoy Manor, he hadn’t meant to sneak up on the boy. 

When Harry had seen the young man breastfeeding his pup, surrounded by those pale pink roses, something had shifted within him.

Draco had been clutching his pup to his chest, smiling warmly down at him as he suckled.

It had been the most beautiful thing Harry had ever witnessed. 

_Draco_ was beautiful. 

With pale skin, light blond hair, and large gray eyes, the young Omega had made Harry’s heart stutter.

The boy’s unique scent had been overpowering as he had sat next to him, even masking the scent of the roses that had surrounded them.

Deliciously sweet with an afterbite of something so familiarly potent…

When Harry’s eyes had first locked upon Draco’s pink, leaking nipple, he had felt saliva flood his mouth.

His inexplicable emotions because of that scene had confounded him since leaning the manor.

He was embarrassed to admit that the tiny swell of Draco’s lactating breast had made his cock stiffen.

Never in his life had he been aroused by breastfeeding, but when he had seen Draco’s dripping nipple, he had to inwardly fight his Alpha instincts that suddenly came roaring to the surface.

Surely his Alpha wasn’t letting his lovely breasts become painfully swollen with milk?

Harry felt a sudden stab of _irritation_ at the thought of some faceless Alpha licking and sucking at the boy’s small chest. 

It was an Alpha’s duty to make sure his Omega was happy and comfortable to be able to care for their young.

The way Draco had reacted to him asking about his pup’s father had been stupefying to Harry. 

_“Who is the boy’s father, Draco?”_

_“None of your business, Auror Potter.”_

Harry grimaced internally, feeling guilty for some unknown reason.

Maybe that had been too direct of a question. Perhaps Draco and his Alpha were going through a rough patch.

But to leave such a delicate creature and his pup _unprotected_?

Not only that, it seemed his Alpha wasn’t helping him wean their pup.

Alphas naturally produced powerful healing enzymes that were released through their saliva. The enzymes served the purpose of healing their Omega before and after childbirth. Any difficulties that would arise from pregnancy, birth, or postpartum care was the sole responsibility of the Alpha who had gotten the Omega pregnant.

The absence of Draco’s Alpha seemed almost egregious to Harry and he wondered if Draco even _had_ an Alpha. The boy hadn’t _smelled_ claimed, but…

And his cute little pup, Scorpius, his eyes had seemed so familiar…

“Harry?”

Harry glanced up from the Prophet, his eyes connecting with Ginny’s. She had moved back to the stove and he hadn’t even noticed. “Sorry, Gin. Did you say something?”

Ginny quirked a red brow. “I said, do you want some wine with your pasta?”

Harry cleared his throat, his neck heating. “Ah, of course. Thank you, Gin.”

What was he doing letting his thoughts be consumed by a _teenager_ anyway?

Even if said teenager was undeniably _lovely_ , with eyes so light gray they almost appeared silver under the right light…

Harry shook away the inane direction of his thoughts, his eyes returning to the Prophet in his hands.

He was thirty-six with set responsibilities and plans that didn’t include an eighteen-year-old Draco Malfoy or his young son.

He would probably never see the boy again and that’s how it should be.

**XXX**

Harry sat in his office at the Ministry of Magic.

He had assigned the Malfoy case to a capable Auror on his team, wanting to rid himself of reminders of the charming boy and his son.

Admittedly, it had taken him several attempts to pass the case file on. He’d sat in his office that morning, vacillating between keeping the file tucked safely away in his drawer or taking it to the Auror he’d meant to assign it to.

In the end, he’d mentally chastised himself for even wavering on that decision.

Draco Malfoy would be fine without him. All of his Aurors were more than proficient at their jobs and would figure out who had broken into Draco’s home. He didn’t need to supervise the investigation and he _didn’t_ need to keep obsessing about it.

But what if they missed something? What if Draco and his pup were caught unaware one night, all alone in that large mansion? Without his Alpha there to protect him, Draco would be a sitting duck, a vulnerable Omega, still lactating for his young pup.

 _Protect, protect, protect_.

Harry groaned and scrubbed a hand down his face.

For fuck’s sake, he’d only met the boy _one_ time!

It was undeniably mad to keep having these thoughts over the boy. He decided that he would push the boy from his mind and focus on work.

Yes, work was something he could lose himself in. It always provided a distraction for him whenever he needed to get his mind off of more personal things he didn’t care to dwell on.

Harry floated the stack of unreviewed case file notes over his desk, letting them drop directly in front of him. He tugged one from the middle and opened it in front of him, losing himself in the hastily scribbled notes by one his Aurors.

After about ten minutes, a knock on his office door had him glancing up.

“Come in,” he called out.

One of the Aurors on his team, Jack Ryker, popped his head in. “Do you have a minute, Harry? There’s someone here to see you.”

Harry shuffled the notes on his desk to the side, running a hand through his hair. “Of course, bring them in, Jack.”

Jack stepped aside and opened the door wide, letting aside someone much shorter.

Harry stood up so fast his chair was almost knocked backwards.

Standing under Jack’s arm was Draco Malfoy.

The young man’s pup was sitting on his hip, his tiny fists balled against Draco’s chest. Draco’s gray eyes were reddened, his arms wrapped tightly around Scorpius. Draco’s blond hair was in disarray, the collar of his dark gray button-down slightly askew.

He looked frazzled.

Scorpius’ hair looked adorably mussed from Floo travel. He was dressed in a tiny green jumper that matched his eyes. As soon as he saw Harry, he gave a yip of excitement, his chubby cheeks ruddy.

There was an awkward beat of silence and Harry suddenly realized that he was just standing there staring and not speaking.

Draco’s eyes darted nervously around. “I-I’m sorry to interrupt your work, Auror Potter.”

“Draco,” Harry said softly, feeling like a dolt, “what a pleasure to see you again.”

“Hello again,” Draco said shyly, nervously adjusting his pup on his hip.

Scorpius clapped his chubby hands and babbled happily, some words more coherent than others.

“Hello again, Scorpius,” Harry cooed, offering him a tiny wave.

Scorpius giggled and reached for Harry, making frustrated noises when he realized Draco wouldn’t put him down.

“I’ll leave you two to it then,” Jack said, closing the door behind him.

They were left alone in Harry’s office. Draco was the first to break the silence.

“I’m sorry to barge in like this, Mr. Potter, but I didn’t know what else to do, I-I—”

Draco’s breath hitched, squeezing Scorpius to his chest.

Harry immediately walked around his desk, closing the distance between them. He stopped directly in front of Draco, staring down at him with concern. “You didn’t barge in. I wasn’t busy, I promise. What’s wrong, Draco?”

Draco pushed back some of Scorpius’ blond hair, a slight tremble to his hand. “My mother went to visit my father last night. She won’t be back for a couple of days and I thought I would be all right on my own. I assured her we would be fine if she wanted to go visit my father for a few days. I just can’t seem to get past this niggling feeling that someone is watching us at the manor. I must sound ridiculous…”

Harry stood there, feeling the overwhelming need to gather the trembling boy into his arms. “You don’t sound ridiculous at all, Draco. Would you like me to station some of my Aurors at the manor? I can have them there within the next hour if that would alleviate some of your fear.”

Draco shook his head, his eyes brimming with unshed tears. “I don’t want to be a bother. I just worry with Scorpius being so young. I shouldn’t have come here…”

Scorpius was wriggling between them, still trying to escape Draco’s arms. “Mum!” he shouted.

“Please be patient, love. I’m just talking,” Draco reassured, gently bouncing him on his hip.

Scorpius slapped one of his tiny hands against Harry’s chest, giggling. “Up!”

Draco gave Harry a wan smile. “Sorry about him. He wants you to hold him. He’s notoriously cuddly.”

Harry cleared his throat, awkwardly shifting on his feet. “Please, have a seat.”

Harry gestured to the small sofa in the back of his office that he sometimes used to sleep on when he wasn’t able to get away from work. Draco nodded and sat on the sofa, still clutching Scorpius to his chest. Harry sat down next to him, his heart leaping when his knee brushed against Draco’s on accident.

For the umpteenth time, Harry wondered what the bloody hell was wrong with himself.

Harry held out his arms. “Here, I’ll hold him so you can talk to me, if you like.”

“Well, I suppose that would be all right,” Draco said softly.

Draco hesitated for a moment before lifting Scorpius up, offering him to Harry.

Harry cupped the tot under his arms with both of his hands and sat the pup on his thigh. Scorpius immediately reached up and pawed at Harry’s five o’clock shadow, making him grin.

“I know, I need a shave, don’t I, Scorpius?” Harry chuckled when Scorpius slid his stubby fingers higher and tried to poke at his teeth.

“ _Scorpius_ ,” Draco chided, reaching for him, “don’t put your fingers in Mr. Potter’s mouth, love.”

Harry gently pulled the pup’s fingers away and smiled. “It’s quite all right, Draco. I must look like a werewolf to him.”

Scorpius let out a tiny growl, an adorable furrow appearing between his blond brows.

Draco giggled softly. “You’ve done it now. He loves when we play werewolves.”

“Oh, is that so?” Harry asked, baring his teeth in a mock snarl, making Scorpius squeal with delight.

Harry laughed and glanced over at Draco, warmth suffusing him when he saw that he was smiling fondly at them. “Are you worried the perpetrators will come back, Draco?”

Draco’s smile fell and he hugged himself tightly, making Harry’s heart clench.

“I’m not sure. I just don’t feel safe at the manor now. At least, not until I know for sure they’re not coming back. The wards are back up, but I guess I’m just being paranoid.”

Harry scooted closer to him on the sofa, his knee brushing against the boy’s once more, but it hadn’t been on accident that time.

“Could you go stay with your father and mother, just for a little while?”

Draco snorted delicately. “My father and I aren’t exactly on speaking terms right now. I’d rather not worry him anymore than I already do…”

Harry wondered what exactly he meant by that, but he decided to press further.

“What about the boy’s father? You couldn’t stay with him for a while?”

Draco flushed, averting Harry’s gaze. “He’s, um, not involved in our lives at the moment,” he mumbled.

Harry felt twisted satisfaction at Draco’s admission, delighted that the boy wasn’t currently with an Alpha.

_Protect, protect, protect._

Harry glanced down in bemusement when Scorpius begin chewing on his fingers, lightly bouncing him on his knee as he did so.

“Scorpius, no, darling,” Draco attempted to pull Harry’s fingers from the pup’s mouth, a bolt of desire hitting him when their fingers touched.

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Potter! I haven’t let him nurse yet today. I was in such a rush to leave the manor this morning and didn’t have time and I’m still trying wean, but I should have let him nurse before we left…”

Harry covered Draco’s fumbling hand with his own, steadying it. He smirked when the boy blushed. “It’s all right, Draco. It doesn’t bother me.”

Scorpius let out whine, reaching for Draco. Harry lifted the pup and handed him to his mum, watching as Scorpius began nuzzling against Draco’s covered chest.

“I’ll just be another minute, love,” Draco reassured softly, adjusting Scorpius in his arms.

Scorpius began clumsily pulling at Draco’s button-down. “ _Mum_ ,” Scorpius whimpered.

Two damp spots blossomed on the front of Draco’s button-down, making the boy’s face turn crimson.

“S-sorry!” Draco stammered, trying to cover his chest with his free arm. “I haven’t nursed all day and I start to leak if I don’t let him feed regularly throughout the day.”

Harry quickly stood and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair behind his desk before returning to sit next to Draco on the sofa.

He gently placed the jacket over the boy’s shoulders, letting his fingers linger against the back of his neck for a moment. He just barely restrained the urge to lean down and fucking _smell_ the boy’s hair, wanting to inhale his intoxicating scent once more.

“You don’t have to explain anything to me, Draco. It doesn’t bother me in the slightest. You can nurse him here, if you like. I promise, I don’t mind.”

Draco glanced up at him, his gray eyes widening. “Are y-you sure?”

Harry smiled, his heart aching for the vulnerable Omega before him. “Yes, please. I don’t mind, really. It’s only natural.”

Draco worried his bottom lip between his teeth before slowly nodding. “Okay.”

He unbuttoned the front of his shirt with one hand, revealing the pale swell of his engorged breast. A small bead of breast milk slid down from the boy’s pink nipple; Harry unable to stop himself from following the droplet with his eyes.

He had to tamp down the urge to lower his head and lap at the boy’s breast, his mouth flooding with healing saliva in response to the Omega’s obvious discomfort from his swollen chest.

Before Draco could even open his shirt far enough, Scorpius latched on to Draco’s leaking nipple, making a contended purring sound against his skin.

Harry stared down at them, the primal need to protect and provide for the Omega and his pup overtaking him again. He scooted closer on the sofa, his Alpha instincts clamoring at him to close the distance short distance between them.

Draco sighed in relief, pulling Harry’s jacket closed around his shoulders, partly shielding his nursing pup from view. “I’m sorry again for intruding like this. I can probably stay with my friend for a few days. Blaise has his own place now and I know he hasn’t taken a mate yet, so he’ll probably have room for us. At least temporarily.”

Harry felt a growl trying to claw its way up his throat, his hands tightening into fists against his thighs.

Draco wanted to stay with an _un_ mated Alpha?

No Alpha would be strong enough to protect them both, not like Harry could.

The thought of Draco and Scorpius under the care of some strange Alpha, _relying_ on him to protect them both…

Jealousy scalded him, hot and piercing. A feeling Harry was completely unfamiliar with. He couldn’t let this happen; he _couldn’t_ let the boy be taken care of by someone else.

“Stay with me,” Harry blurted.

Draco’s head snapped up, his eyes connecting with Harry’s. “W-what?”

Harry gave him a sheepish smile, draping his arm down against the back of the sofa behind Draco’s head.

“Well, my girlfriend is currently in Romania visiting her brother. I’m never home most of the time anyway, so there would be plenty of room. It would be no trouble at all, and I’ll have my Aurors stationed at the manor for a few days. You and the pup would be safe in my home, I promise, Draco. No one would be able to breach the wards at Grimmauld Place, I assure you.”

Draco switched Scorpius around in arms, letting the pup latch onto his other nipple before responding. “I-I don’t know, Mr. Potter. I don’t want to intrude…I feel so silly making such a fuss about this…” Draco let his finger brush across one of Scorpius’ cheeks absentmindedly as the pup suckled.

Harry shook his head. “Don’t feel silly, Draco. I can understand your fear, especially with having a young pup to care for. Like I said, it will be no trouble at all, and it would make me feel better to know you’re safe.”

“Well, I guess, as long as you don’t mind...Scorpius can make quite the mess sometimes, I’m warning you,” Draco said softly, offering him a hesitant smile.

Harry returned his smile, the Alpha in him purring with pleasure. “I don’t mind at all and Scorpius is free to make as much of a mess as he wants. It won’t bother me in the slightest, Draco.”

“If you insist…I suppose it would be all right, just for a short while,” Draco murmured.

“Perfect. I can take you there now, if you want.”

“Well, I’ll need to stop by the manor to get Scorpius’ clothes and some extra nappies…I feel like I’m being such a nuisance already.”

Harry shook his head. “You’re not, Draco. I’ll come with you and I’ll make dinner for you both tonight. It’s no trouble at all.”

Draco glanced up at him from under his lashes, his pup already asleep at his breast. “All right…as long as it’s no trouble. Thank you, Mr. Potter.”

Harry smiled, feeling possessive satisfaction that _he_ would be the one to provide them food tonight and they would sleep in _his_ home.

His offer to house Draco and his son was purely professional, that was all. He couldn't send the boy home alone, no. That would weigh heavily on his conscious if he couldn't see them and know they were safe.

Yes, it all sounded perfectly reasonable and sane when he thought of it that way.

“Please, Draco. Call me Harry.”


	3. Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: HARRY MAKING DUMB DAD JOKES INCOMING
> 
> and a lot of lactation kink 😏
> 
> Enjoy! 🖤🖤🖤

Draco wondered for the millionth time that night what the hell he was doing.

He sat in Harry’s kitchen, at his table. He held Scorpius in his arms, alternating between trying to keep his pup entertained and trying not to stare at Harry as he prepared dinner for them both.

He found himself entranced by everything the tall Alpha did. From the way his shoulder blades moved beneath his shirt on his broad back, to the way a lock of his raven hair kept falling forward before he would absentmindedly push it back.

Draco swallowed thickly.

It was mad. _He_ was mad.

Draco knew he shouldn’t be here. He shouldn’t have sought out Harry like some _maiden_ that needed rescuing.

But…

“Would you like some wine, Draco?” Harry offered, still facing the stove.

“Um, well, I can’t drink right now. I still nurse.”

Harry shook his head. “Ah, of course. I’m sorry, Draco. It completely slipped my mind. Water, then?”

Draco nodded. “That’s fine, thank you, Mr. Potter.”

He glanced down at Scorpius who was reaching for the salt and pepper shakers again, his cherubic features arranged into an expression of absolute concentration.

He smiled down at his pup, gently pulling him back.

“Naughty boy, Mummy said no,” Draco said softly, pressing a kiss to the top of his blond head.

“I’m sorry I don’t have anything to keep Scorpius entertained here. I don’t have many visitors his age that often,” Harry said, casting Draco an apologetic smile.

Draco flushed and gave him a shy smile back. “It’s all right, Mr. Potter. Please don’t think you have to accommodate because of us. We’re already putting you out as it is.”

“Please, Draco. Call me Harry. I’d say we’re on a first-name basis now, aren’t we? I mean, I’ve pretended to be a werewolf for your son, so that makes us basically family now.” Harry paused, acting as if he were deep in thought. “Or would that make us _pack_?”

Draco giggled, making Scorpius glance up at him quizzically. “I suppose you’re right. Sorry… _Harry_.”

Harry winked at him and Draco felt his heart trip.

 _He has a girlfriend_!

“W-what are you making us?” Draco blurted, trying not to furiously blush.

“Ah, Shepherd’s Pie. I’m afraid it’s the only thing I know how to make without completely singeing it. I’m not much of a cook, I’m afraid.”

“Oh, that sounds lovely. It’s all right, we’ll eat anything you make, Harry.”

“Mmm, even werewolf tails?” Harry turned and playfully bared his teeth at Scorpius who giggled in delight and enthusiastically pointed at Harry.

“ _Werewolf_ , Mummy!”

Draco chuckled. “Yes, love. Harry makes a very convincing werewolf, doesn’t he?”

“Don’t worry, I don’t bite, Draco,” Harry teased, giving him another cheeky wink.

Draco’s cheeks heated as he bounced a giggling Scorpius on his leg.

 _Girlfriend, girlfriend, girlfriend_.

“Y-you said your girlfriend is in Romania visiting her brother. What does she do for work?” Draco asked, mentally chastising himself.

Harry turned off the oven and began rummaging around one of the kitchen cabinets. “She’s a sports editor for the Daily Prophet.”

Draco felt a pang in his heart, all of the sudden feeling very inadequate. He hadn’t even finished school yet. He had sacrificed his final year to rest at home while pregnant. His pregnancy hadn’t been the easiest and the Healers at St Mungo’s had recommended taking the year off.

“Oh, that must be an interesting job. Does she have much time off?”

Harry shrugged and began plating the dinner he made for them. “She gets some time off. We don’t really take many holidays. We prefer to keep busy with our careers.”

Scorpius began wriggling in his arms, showings signs of wanting to feed. “No plans of marriage?” Draco pressed, instantaneously regretting such a blunt question.

Harry smirked and carried two plates with silverware to the table and set them down before returning back to the counter. “No plans of marriage as of right now. Is it all right if I cut up Scorpius’ food for him?”

Draco felt warmth suffuse his chest at Harry’s considerate question. “Yes, that’s fine. Thank you, Harry. Not just for dinner, but for taking us in on such short notice like this. I really feel like I’m overreacting.”

“Nonsense, Draco. It’s no trouble at all.” Harry walked over and set a smaller plate next to Draco, the food on it neatly cut up and separated.

Scorpius whined and tried to swat the plate away. “ _No_ , Mummy!”

“ _Scorpius_ ,” Draco tutted weakly. “You have to eat solid food now, I’ll nurse you soon, love.”

Harry brought a glass of water, setting it down next to Draco’s plate. “Should I get juice for Scorpius?”

”No, I’ll give him some of my water. Thank you, Harry.”

Harry sat across from them in front his plate, smiling. “Has it been very difficult to wean him?”

Draco nodded while adjusting Scorpius on his lap. “Yes, he prefers breast milk, but now that he’s getting older, I thought it would be best to try to wean. I don’t _want_ to, exactly, but my father keeps telling me he’s too old to still be doing it…”

“Well,” Harry said gruffly, “you’re the mother and you know what’s best for you and your pup. If you’re not ready to stop and Scorpius isn’t ready…”

Draco looked up in surprise, but Harry quickly averted his gaze, his lips set in a hard line.

Harry cleared his throat, picking at his food with his fork. “I’m sorry, Draco. I didn’t mean to overstep. It’s entirely up you, whatever you want to do.”

Draco gave him a wan smile. “You don’t know my father. He can be very persuasive when he wants something to go his way…”

Harry looked like he wanted to say something but had decided against it, returning his attention to his food.

“Here, love, open up.” Scorpius opened his small mouth, allowing Draco to pop a bite of food in. “Good job, darling,” Draco praised.

“Would you like me to hold him while you eat?” Harry offered.

“Oh, you don’t have to do that, Harry. I can hold him, really. I’ve grown rather adept at multitasking since Scorpius was born,” Draco said sheepishly.

Harry stood and walked over to their side of the table, holding his arms out. “Please, Draco. I don’t mind at all.”

Draco smiled up at him and nodded shyly. “Okay, then. Here, Scorpius, Harry wants to hold you for a bit, love.”

Harry scooped Scorpius up and set him on his hip, grinning down at him. “We’re friends now, right, Scorpius?”

Scorpius giggled and patted Harry’s chest with his small hands. “Werewolf!”

“Erm, I guess we can work on names later,” Harry said dryly, clutching Scorpius closer.

Draco stared up at them, feeling an influx of conflicting emotions at the sight of them together.

He quickly dropped his gaze down, feeling decidedly _guilty_ above all else.

**XXX**

Harry sat on his sofa, lazily smoking a cigarette.

It was late, but he couldn’t sleep. His thoughts kept drifting to Draco and Scorpius, sleeping in his guest room upstairs.

He felt the need to stay alert and to _protect_ the young Omega and his pup.

Harry blew an irritated wisp of smoke into the air in front him, unable to quell his Alpha instincts when it came to Draco.

He was just so bloody… _lovely_.

Draco had seemed so vulnerable at dinner, blushing constantly and apologizing for nothing.

When he had explained why he was weaning his pup, Harry had felt a surge of anger towards Lucius for even suggesting he quit breastfeeding Scorpius.

If Draco wanted to continue to nurse, it was _his_ decision, not that pompous prat’s.

To think that Draco was suffering through the painful side effects of quitting breastfeeding because of his need to please his insufferable father…

Harry let out an involuntary growl, the fingers of his free hand clenching into a fist atop his thigh.

The young Omega didn’t even have an Alpha to help him through the transition. It was impossibly… _wrong_ to Harry.

He knew that he had to stop having these obsessive thoughts about the boy, but he seemed unable to fight his baser instincts. Draco was an Omega, a _lactating_ Omega.

The unmated Alpha within Harry could sense Draco’s need for him. Every time he was around the beautiful creature, his Alpha prowled the perimeters of his mind, just waiting to pounce.

 _Mate, protect, heal_.

It wasn’t just his instincts, however.

As a man, Harry wanted the boy.

Fuck, how he _wanted_.

He knew it was wrong to be having these kinds of thoughts about a teenager, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself from having them. When the boy was just inches away from him, trembling and needing reassurance…

Harry found things attractive about Draco that he had never noticed on another person before: the curve of his full lower lip, his pale, slender wrists, and the column of his elegant throat...

And when he would look up Harry from under his lashes with those startingly silver eyes, putting all of his vulnerability into those pale gray depths…

He wanted to _ravage_ the boy.

Harry gritted his teeth, taking another harsh drag of his cigarette.

The sound of someone’s breath hitching made Harry look up.

Draco stood at the entrance to the drawing room, hugging himself. “S-sorry! I didn’t mean to interrupt…”

Harry quickly stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray next to his sofa and stood up. “It’s all right, Draco. Did you need something?”

Draco blushed and shook his head. “I couldn’t sleep, so I was just walking…”

Draco tightened his arms around his chest, making Harry narrow his eyes. “Is something wrong, Draco?”

“N-no! Just…Scorpius fell asleep before he could nurse and I’m…” his face turned crimson.

Harry strode across the room, quickly closing the distance between them. “You’re in pain…” he said softly, reaching up to gently tug one of Draco’s arms from his chest.

Draco reluctantly lowered both of his arms, revealing his breast milk sodden pyjama top.

Draco gave a strained chuckle, not meeting Harry’s eyes. “This must be so off-putting…I’m sorry, Harry.”

Unable to help himself, Harry pulled the boy closer to him. “It’s not off-putting _at all_ , Draco. It’s completely natural and I hate to see you in such pain. Is there anything I can do to help ease your discomfort? What about using magic?”

Draco shook his head, his eyes appearing watery. “No…I don’t want to use magic or potions. I’m afraid it wouldn’t be safe for Scorpius to consume my milk if I treated my pain with magic. I tried to use a Muggle breast-pump once, but it h-hurts.”

Harry felt as if his heart was being lanced, his instincts clamoring inside of him.

“Will you at least come sit with me for a while? I can at least try to take your mind off of it.”

Draco allowed Harry to lead him to the sofa, waiting for him to sit down first before he did.

Harry gazed at the small boy, noting how he immediately hugged himself again, embarrassed by his leaking chest.

“I’m sorry if it’s too direct of a question, Draco…but, what happened with the boy’s Alpha? He should be here, protecting you both and providing you comfort.”

Draco was silent for a beat before answering. “Um, his father and I…our lives wouldn’t have meshed, per say. His father is…”

Draco didn’t finish his sentence, lapsing into silence.

“I’m sorry, Draco. I shouldn’t have asked. It’s none of my business.”

Draco suddenly scooted closer to him. “No! It’s all right, I just—”

Draco let out a small whimper, bending in on himself.

Harry couldn’t stand it anymore. He gathered the boy into his arms, pulling him onto his lap. “ _Draco_ , you’re in pain. What can I do?”

He shivered, pressing his nose into Harry’s throat, against his scent gland. The boy nuzzled into his throat, a contended purr escaping him.

Harry went completely still.

There was a metaphorical line drawn between them and they were about cross it.

When he let out a needy whimper, Harry couldn’t hold back any longer.

“Unbutton your shirt,” he rasped.

Draco pulled back, his eyes widening. “W-what? I can’t do that, Harry…”

Harry reached up and began unbuttoning the boy’s top himself, his fingers clumsy in their haste to bare him. “I can’t see you in such pain. I’m an Alpha and my saliva can help, you know this.”

Draco placed his hand over Harry’s, stilling it. “It’s wrong, Harry, we shouldn’t…”

When Draco’s nipples leaked even more milk, Harry’s nostrils flared, scenting the sweet liquid.

“It doesn’t mean anything, Draco. Just this once, I’ll ease your pain and we’ll never speak of it again. As an Alpha, I _need_ to help you. Please, let me.”

Draco stared up at him, a furrow between his pale brows. After a moment, he released Harry’s hand and nodded.

 _His brave Omega_.

Harry mentally berated himself for the thought. Draco wasn’t _his_ Omega.

Harry finished unbuttoning his shirt, the sides gaping open, revealing Draco’s small breasts.

They were wet, the pale swells sheening with breast milk. His pink nipples looked painfully engorged, steadily dripping milk. The droplets slid down Draco’s flat stomach before being absorbed by the waistband of his pyjama pants.

Harry’s mouth flooded with saliva, his cock hardening at the sight. It was so viscerally… _erotic_ to him.

“W-wait,” Draco pressed a hand against Harry’s chest. “Couldn’t you just…rub some of your saliva on them?”

Harry barely restrained a groan, shifting Draco on his lap so that he couldn’t feel his erection prodding his arse. “You mean, you want me to…spit on them?”

Draco flushed and vehemently shook his head. “ _No_! I meant, you could just wet your fingers in your mouth and…rub them,” he finished weakly. “That would be less… _intimate_ , I guess. Do you think that would be okay, Harry?”

Harry stared straight ahead, trying to control his facial expression. “I could do that, yes.”

Draco straightened in Harry’s lap, pressing his chest out. “Okay…I’m ready, Harry.”

Trying not to think too much about what he was about to do, Harry sucked his index and middle finger into his mouth, thoroughly wetting them. He pulled them out and let them hover just over one of Draco’s swollen nipples, shaking slightly.

He looked up at Draco, seeking permission.

“Y-you can,” he said softly, his eyes glassy.

Harry pressed his fingertips against the wet bud, rubbing them in a small circle.

Draco pressed the back of his hand against his mouth, screwing his eyes shut as Harry rubbed his saliva against his nipple, coating the hardened bud and his areola. Harry accidentally pressed too hard, a dribble of milk spurting from Draco’s nipple and wetting his fingers with the warm fluid.

Harry immediately stopped rubbing.

Draco moaned softly, arching his back in a sign for more.

“Feel good?” Harry whispered, hating himself.

Draco bit his trembling lower lip between his teeth and nodded, pressing closer to him.

Harry repeated the same process for Draco’s other leaking nipple, taking more time than necessary coating the swollen bud.

When he finally pulled his fingers away, he awkwardly cleared his throat. “There, do they feel any better now?”

Draco met Harry’s gaze, his tongue flicking out to lick his lower lip. “They don’t hurt anymore, but…”

Harry grasped Draco’s hips with his large hands, pulling him closer. “Still full, though?”

Draco nodded, one of his small breasts pressing against Harry’s chest, wetting his shirt. Harry felt the wet spot against his skin, seeming to burn him.

Harry stared down at the boy’s swollen chest, transfixed. “You know, I could…”

He didn’t even finish his sentence, lowering his head to lap at Draco’s wet nipple. The boy mewled, twining one of his arms around Harry’s neck as he licked.

Harry nuzzled his lips against the dripping bud, tasting Draco’s sweet breast milk on his tongue and lips. “So _sweet_ ,” Harry murmured, just before closing his lips over one and sucking.

A fresh gush of breast milk exploded across Harry’s tongue, making him moan. He began sucking, drawing out even more of the sweet liquid with strong pulls from his mouth. He dazedly realized that Draco was undulating atop his lap, drenching his thigh with warm slick from his hole.

Harry growled around his nipple, sucking even harder. He reached up with one hand and cupped Draco’s other small breast, gently kneading it. The pressure from Harry’s hand made him leak even more milk, the warm fluid sluicing down Harry’s fingers and the top of his palm.“H-Harry, _please_ , I’m going to—”

Draco sucked in a sharp breath, coming in his pyjama bottoms.

Harry kept sucking, the Alpha within him content to keep going until his breasts were no longer painfully engorged with milk.

“Stop, s-stop! We need to _stop_!” Draco shouted, pushing away from him.

Harry nearly snarled when Draco pulled his nipple from his mouth, leaning forward to chase after it. 

The smell of Draco’s cum, slick, and breast milk permeated the air around him, an intoxicating scent that had Harry tenting his trousers.

Draco stood and stumbled backwards, clutching his shirt closed with a shaky hand.

”We shouldn’t have—I didn’t mean to—“ he let out a small sob.

Harry stood, holding his hands out. “Draco, please. It was my fault. Come here, come here, sweetheart—“

Draco shook his head, tears sliding down his cheeks. He sprinted from the room, leaving Harry alone.

Without the boy close to him, he felt unbearably cold.

Guilt suddenly curled his stomach, making him clench his hands into fists at his sides.

 _What had he done_?


	4. Pining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry you big GOOF
> 
> Hope you enjoy 🖤

“Draco, _please_ , let’s talk about this.”

Harry helplessly watched as Draco gathered up Scorpius’ and his things and shoved them in his overnight bag.

“There’s nothing to talk about, Harry. Last night was a mistake. We shouldn’t have done that. You’re dating someone and I’m...”

He trailed off, glancing up at Harry. 

Harry was standing in the open doorway of his guest bedroom, Scorpius perched on his hip.

Draco’s eyes shone, his throat visibly contracting.

“I’m...focused on Scorpius right now,” he said softly, going back to packing his things.

Harry looked down at Scorpius, who was busy fiddling with one of the buttons on his dress shirt with his pudgy fingers. 

His heart clenched, uneasy with Draco and his pup leaving. He wouldn’t be able to protect them if they weren’t here, where he could keep an eye on them.

“Last night I was...it was _my_ fault, Draco. It was my instincts. Seeing you in pain, I couldn’t help it. I know it’s not an excuse for my behavior, but please, consider staying here. You and Scorpius will be safe here.”

Harry shifted Scorpius on his hip, drawing him closer. He pushed back some of his blond hair with one hand, staring into the toddler’s bright green eyes.

“Can you talk some sense into your mummy?” he murmured. 

Scorpius only gazed up at him, letting out a string of incoherent babbles in response.

Harry smiled fondly at the pup. “Thank you for the advice,” he whispered wryly.

Draco sighed and hefted his bag onto his shoulder. “It’s better this way, Mr. Potter. Last night shouldn’t have happened and I don’t want to be responsible for getting in between your relationship.”

Harry narrowed his eyes. “So, I’m back to ‘ _Mr. Potter_ ’ now?”

Draco averted his gaze, staring at the floor instead. “It’s not like that, Harry, I just...we need to have set boundaries if we’re going to be...friends.”

 _Friends_.

Harry clenched his jaw, not liking that _at all_.

The Alpha within him bristled, wanting to show the little Omega just how _friendly_ he could be. 

Harry shook his head, inwardly fighting his instinctual need to dominant the small Omega.

“I can respect boundaries, Draco. Last night won’t happen again, I promise. Just don’t...”

_Don’t leave. Don’t take Scorpius away. Stay. Stay with me._

“Don’t put yourself in unnecessary danger,” he said instead. “You were right to come to me. I can protect you both. You can trust me.”

Draco looked up at him finally, his gray eyes impossibly vulnerable. “I know you can, but it’s not you I don’t trust. It’s... _myself_. I could never forgive myself for ruining what you have with Ginny.”

Harry crossed the room to him, Scorpius content to just cling to his shirt. He stopped right in front of him, looking down at him with concern. “You’re not ruining anything, Draco. I told you, the blame lies with me. Don’t blame yourself. I reacted carelessly last night and took advantage.”

Draco shook his head, gazing up at Harry from under his lashes. “You didn’t take advantage, Harry,” his cheeks reddened, his voice going soft. “I... _wanted_ it.”

Harry reached up with his free hand and cupped the boy’s cheek, leaning down slightly. “You...wanted it?”

Draco bit his lower lip between his teeth and nodded shyly. “I liked it. It felt... _good_.”

Harry eyes were riveted to the boy’s full lips, imagining them on his own. “Do they feel better today?” he asked, flicking his gaze down to Draco’s covered chest.

Draco flushed even more, leaning more towards Harry, as if he were unconsciously doing it. “They do...I nursed Scorpius when I got up and my nipples weren’t as swollen as before.”

Harry suppressed a groan.

He wanted to tell Draco to take them out and let him see. He wanted to see his perky tits, see those pretty, pink nipples again. He wanted to watch milk dribble from those swollen peaks, almost as if they were begging for Harry’s mouth.

Harry swallowed thickly, remembering the taste of Draco’s sweet breast milk from the night before. “I’m glad,” he said hoarsely.

They were only centimeters apart now, Draco’s Omega pheromones thick and heavy in the air surrounding them.

He’d never known longing like this, _temptation_ like this.

Harry wanted to lean down and take the boy’s mouth, show him how much he wanted him, how much he _yearned_ to—

“Mummy! Werewolf! _No_!” Scorpius pouted, smacking both of his small hands to their chests in attempt to push them apart.

Draco giggled. “I think Mummy’s baby is jealous.”

Harry smirked, bemused at the pup’s cute reaction. “Do you think I’m going to take Mummy away, Scorpius?”

Scorpius whined and wiggled in his arms, reaching for Draco. Harry offered the pup to his mother.

“Mummy loves his baby,” Draco cooed, pulling Scorpius close. Scorpius nuzzled into Draco’s scent gland, snuffling contentedly. Draco glanced up at Harry, giving him a small smile. “Thank you for holding him for a moment, Harry.”

His heart felt tight inside of his chest, like a tether connected it to the two people in front of him. He knew that the farther away they were, the tighter the tether would constrict. He knew it was silly to feel such strong emotions for them due to the fact that they had only just met, but he found that he couldn’t help himself.

“You’re welcome, Draco. Anytime.”

Harry stared down at them both in silence.

He wanted them to stay in _his_ home. 

What if Draco’s breast pain came back? What if Scorpius missed his werewolf impression? What if they _needed_ him and he wasn’t able to get to them in time?

“Draco, please reconsider. I’m asking you to stay with me. I’ll keep my distance if you want. I won’t even speak to you while you’re here, if that’s what you want, but please, just don’t go.”

Draco held Scorpius close, rocking him. “I just don’t think I should, Harry. I think the best decision is for me to go back home.”

Harry reluctantly nodded, rearranging his facial features into one of indifference. “If that’s what you want.”

Draco gave him another smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “I should go now. Scorpius will want to nurse again soon.”

“Here, at least let me carry your bag.” Harry took Draco’s bag, sliding the strap onto his own shoulder. “Can you at least let me make you both something to eat before you go?”

A furrow appeared between Draco’s pale brows. “I can make us something to eat, Harry. I’m not a child, you know.”

Harry narrowed his eyes. “That’s not what I meant, Draco.”

Draco pressed his cheek to Scorpius’ blond head, glaring up at him. “You keep acting like I can’t take care of myself. I’ve been doing fine on my own, you know.”

Harry took a step towards them. “I didn’t mean it that way, Draco. I know you can take of yourself, I’m just worried. Leaving you and Scorpius alone—”

Draco shook his head, stepping back. “You don’t need to worry about us. I can take care of Scorpius by myself. You’re just like my parents, always doubting my ability to do things on my _own_.”

Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I’m not doubting your ability as a parent, Draco. It’s okay to need a little help sometimes.”

Draco’s gray eyes hardened. “I don’t need anyone’s _help_. I’m ready to leave now.”

He brushed past Harry without another word.

Harry hefted Draco’s bag higher on his shoulder and strode after him, the tether around his heart uncomfortably tight.

He followed them into the drawing room and watched as Draco adjusted his pup in his arms, reaching out with one hand. “My bag, please.”

Harry slowly slid the bag off of his shoulder and walked over to Draco, handing it to him. He dithered for a moment, searching his mind for any possible excuse to convince them to stay.

“Say goodbye to Harry, Scorpius. We’re leaving now, love.”

The tiny pup opened and closed his small hands, reaching for Harry. “Bye bye, werewolf!”

Harry grinned and waved at the adorable pup. “Goodbye, Scorpius. I hope to see you again, little one.”

He shoved his hands into the pockets of his trousers, not trusting himself enough to not run over to them and gather them both into his arms, unwilling to let them go.

Draco stepped into the Floo, his pup wriggling in his arms. He had an inscrutable expression on his beautiful face, his emotions closed off to Harry. 

“Thank you for allowing us to stay over. I hope your girlfriend returns safe from her trip. Goodbye, Mr. Potter.”

The emerald flames of the Floo engulfed them for a moment before completely snuffing out, leaving nothing in their wake but an empty spot in Harry’s fireplace.

And in his heart.

**XXX**

Two weeks later, Harry was walking down one of the corridors at the Ministry, his thoughts once again centered around Draco.

He wanted to give the boy some space, but he worried about him and his pup day and night.

The Aurors he’d stationed at their home gave him a report each day and nothing of consequence had happened yet. Harry had just barely been able to stop himself from going there himself and demanding that Draco talk with him.

He kept blaming his feelings on his instincts, but he didn’t even believe himself anymore. It was more than instincts. He _liked_ Draco. He liked his cute pup. He wanted to be with them and take care of them. He wanted to be a part of their lives.

Ginny had returned home last week, and Harry had explained to her that they needed to take a break. He had told her that he was confused and unsure about the future. He had told her that he needed some time to think about things.

He couldn’t in good conscience keep dating Ginny when his thoughts were consumed by another.

Ginny had been mature about it. She had said she understood and let him know that she was ready whenever he wanted to talk about the future.

Harry didn’t know when that time would _be_.

The past two weeks had been miserable for him.

Time away from Draco and his pup had made him into someone he didn’t recognize. He found himself going through the motions, waking up and going to work, but nothing felt _right_ without them. He hadn’t shaved since Draco’s departure and didn’t see a reason why he should.

Afterall, who was he trying to look good for now? The bloody post owl?

He had considered sending the boy flowers like some lovesick fool but had decided against it. He didn’t want to come off like some old creep, pining for the beautiful teenager who had spurned him.

He scoffed and turned down another corridor, halting when he heard a familiar voice.

“I don’t see why we had to come here. Nothing has happened since the break-in and this all seems so unnecessary. Yes, it’s downright _silly_ , isn’t it, my little love?”

Harry immediately recognized Narcissa’s regal tone and stepped into the office of one of the Aurors on his team.

Narcissa Malfoy sat in one of the armchairs in Jack’s office, Scorpius on her lap.

“Oh, hello again, Mr. Potter,” she greeted stiffly.

Harry arched a brow, a tendril of unease curling in his stomach. “Narcissa? What are you doing at the Ministry? Did something happen?”

 _Is Draco safe_?

“Werewolf!” Scorpius shouted, reaching out for Harry.

Harry chuckled and waved at the pup. “Hello again, Scorpius.”

Narcissa sighed, adjusting Scorpius’ tiny jacket. “No, nothing has happened. Auror Ryker was insistent that I come to the Ministry this week for a follow up interview about the events that happened.”

Harry propped his shoulder against the doorway and crossed his arms over his chest. “Standard procedure. I’m sorry we had to inconvenience you, Narcissa.”

She waved a hand nonchalantly in the air. “It’s no trouble, I suppose. We were starting to get a little stir-crazy at Grandpa’s, weren’t we, my sweet love?” she cooed to Scorpius. She kissed him on the forehead and Scorpius let out a disgruntled chuff, trying to wriggle away.

Harry stood up straight, his brows drawing together. “You’re staying with Lucius? Is Draco doing all right?”

Narcissa sighed again. “Hmm? Oh, yes. Draco is fine. His heat is upon him and we decided to give him some space until it’s over, so I took Scorpius for a few days.”

Harry swallowed thickly. “His…heat? He doesn’t take suppressants?”

Narcissa shook her head, her perfectly groomed hair not moving an inch with the motion. “No, no. He’s overly careful. He thinks it will mess with his breast milk supply. If you ask me, Scorpius needs to be weaned. He’s much too old to still be nursing.”

Narcissa glanced up, her eyes widening with surprise. “Oh, just ignore me. I tend to overshare, Mr. Potter. Draco would be so cross with me if he found I was divulging so much. Mummy worries too much, doesn’t he, dearest?” she asked Scorpius, nuzzling against the top of his head.

Harry stared down at them, suddenly feeling as if the collar of his shirt was too tight.

Draco was in heat. Draco was in heat and _alone_. Draco had _no_ Alpha to help ease his heat pains.

“It was lovely to see you, Narcissa,” Harry said curtly before reaching over and ruffling Scorpius’ hair. “I’ll see you later, kiddo.”

“Mmm? Oh, yes. Goodbye, then,” Narcissa said distractedly, rummaging around in her purse with her free hand.

Scorpius whined when Harry turned to leave but it turned to a giggle when he winked at him before slipping out.

He left, walking down the corridor quicker than necessary.

He could imagine Draco, alone and writhing in pain. He would need an Alpha to alleviate his heat pains, he would need—

Harry halted in the middle of the corridor, inwardly chastising himself.

He knew that his obsessive thoughts about the boy needed to stop.

Draco himself had basically ended things between them. It was of no use to keep worrying about him.

Harry made his way back to his office, entering it and closing the door behind him. He sat behind his desk, pulling a case file from the stack of unreviewed files on his desk. He got out a pen from his drawer, intending to start taking notes.

As he scanned the scribbled words on the page, they started to blur, his mind drifting back to Draco.

 _Was he in a lot of pain_?

He let out a frustrated groan, attempting to ward off the intrusive thoughts by biting his tongue to stay focused. He kept reading the notes, narrowing his eyes.

_Upon arriving to the scene of the crime, this Auror noticed that the Confringo curse had been used, evidenced by the scorched remnants of the earth surrounding the area of the heated—_

_Heat._

His Omega was in _heat_. In pain and _needing_ his cock and his healing saliva.

The Alpha within him bayed with feral hunger, wanting to service his Omega in his time of need.

He also thought about the fact that if Scorpius wasn’t currently with him to nurse, he knew Draco’s breasts were probably painfully engorged again. Swollen and dripping that sweet ambrosia that Harry knew tasted like _heaven_ itself.

His poor Omega was probably dripping slick, waiting for his Alpha to come and fill him up, his breasts needing suckled—

_Get a hold of yourself, Harry!_

But...

He knew that some of the Aurors that took shifts watching the boy’s home were Alphas.  
  
What if they _smelled_ his Omega’s arousal?

He couldn’t stand the thought of some other Alpha scenting his Omega’s need.

Draco could be moaning in need and no one was coming to ease his _pain_ —

 _Fuck_.

Harry looked down, noticing that he had snapped his pen in half in his hand, dark ink dripping onto his fingers and desk.

He let out a growl and shot up from his chair, tossing the now broken pen to the side.

He stormed from his office, making a direct path for the Floo Network with only one destination in mind.


	5. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m having a really fun time writing this fic, but I’m going to take a break from it for a bit to update my other neglected fics. I hope you enjoy this chapter and Happy Holidays! 
> 
> 🖤🖤🖤
> 
> (Another Harry POV because let’s be honest, Draco ain’t thinkin’ bout much except bangin’ in this chapter.)

Harry Apparated just outside of Malfoy Manor with a soft _crack_ that sent the gravel beneath his feet flying in different directions. 

He could have used the Floo, but wanted to check on his Aurors that were stationed outside the home.

It was dark out now, silvery moonlight spilling across the manor’s triangular rooftops and pristinely manicured lawn.

Harry viewed Malfoy Manor as a gaudy Gothic tribute to the Malfoy family’s namesake, a stone erection that bespoke Pure-blooded superiority.

He really didn’t like coming here.

But _Draco_ was inside. And he needed _Harry_.

Harry strode up the walkway and towards the entrance.

A young Auror on his team, Ender Pierce, was slumped against one of the columns bracketing the front doors. He looked bored, tossing his wand in the air above him and watching it let off sparks before catching it in his hand again.

 _Bloody new recruits_. 

Jack Ryker, one of Harry’s lead Aurors, must have assigned him to guard duty for the evening as a way of easing him into Auror work.

Harry walked up directly behind him, glowering at the back of his sodding head.

“Auror Pierce.”

Ender jolted and missed catching his wand. It landed in front of him, sparks still shooting from the tip until finally, it fizzled out.

There was an awkward beat of silence before Ender scooped his wand up and straightened, facing Harry.   
  
“Auror Potter! Um, w-what are you doing here?”

Harry narrowed his eyes. “I’m here to check on Draco Malfoy. Have you seen him?”

 _Have you been looking out for my precious Omega at_ all _?_

“He’s inside, Auror Potter. He’s been inside since yesterday. He hasn’t left, I’m sure of it. His mother took the baby and left two days ago. There hasn’t been anyone in or out.”

Harry nodded and stepped up to him, making the younger man shrink slightly back, his back hitting the stone column behind him.

Harry took Ender’s wand and turned it right-side up, the handle no longer facing upward in his shaking fingers. 

“Stay alert, Auror Pierce,” he said flatly, brushing past the younger man and entering the mansion.

**XXX**

As soon as Harry entered, he could _smell_ Draco. 

His Omega pheromones hung thick and heavy in the air, making Harry’s cock almost instantaneously harden in response.

Draco’s scent during his heat was almost cloyingly intoxicating.

Harry had never been with an Omega during their heat.

Sex between an Alpha and Omega during an Omega’s heat was revered and considered sacred by most societal norms. It was looked upon as something only mates partook in, mainly because it was the only time an Omega was fertile.

In the Wizarding World, Omegas often took suppressants or potions to lessen the effects of their heats. 

The fact that Draco refused to take anything to alleviate his heat pains because of his worry over his milk being effected...

Harry’s heart felt tight once again.

He _needed_ to get to Draco.

Harry sprinted up the grandiose staircase, following the heady scent of Draco. 

The scent led him to a door at the far end of the corridor to left. He used his magic to unlock the door, turning the handle and entering.

He almost fell to his knees.

If Draco’s scent had been overwhelming before, it was _irresistible_ now.

A large dark mahogany sleigh bed sat in the center of the bedroom and in the middle of it, laid a curled up Draco. 

He was clad in just a pair of white pyjama bottoms. He was trembling, a fine sheen of sweat noticeable on his pale skin.

Harry couldn’t remember crossing the room, but he was suddenly on the bed and pulling Draco into his arms. As he pulled the boy up, two trickles of milk leaked from his swollen nipples and slid down his abdomen.

Harry cupped Draco’s face and turned it towards him. “ _Draco_? I’m here, sweetheart. It’s Harry. I’m sorry it took so long.”

Draco opened his eyes, a slight tremble to his full lips as they parted. “I-It hurts,” he said softly.

Harry clutched him tighter against his chest, groaning. “I know, baby. I _know_. I brought a potion.” 

He shifted Draco in his arms, retrieving the stoppered phial from his pocket. He used his teeth to remove the cork, spitting it to the side. He pressed the glass phial against Draco’s lips.

“Take it, baby. It will make you feel better, I promise.” 

Draco shook his head, pursing his lips until Harry took it away. “N-no! No potions, no _magic_. It could...h-hurt Scorpius. My...breast milk...”

He trailed off, biting his lower lip between his teeth as he sucked in a sharp breath.

Harry stared down at his Omega, struck momentarily mute by Draco’s words. 

Draco was selfless. 

Everything he did, he did for Scorpius.

Refusing to quit breastfeeding, his insistence on wanting to take care of Scorpius on his own, and now suffering through his heat without any magical or pharmaceutical alleviation.

Harry had thought it was his instincts pushing him towards the boy, but he realized it wasn’t that at all.

It was Draco himself that had ensnared him.

And Harry wouldn’t take advantage of him while he was like this. 

If they were ever to have sex, he wanted it to happen because Draco _wanted_ it and not out of instinctual necessity.

He knew that if he gave in and fucked his little Omega, Draco would wake up at the end of his heat and be furious with him. Harry couldn’t stand to see Draco looking at him again like he had that day when he’d left his home by Floo. His gray eyes had been shuttered of all emotion and it had _gutted_ Harry.

It wasn’t just Draco’s resentment he feared.

If Harry knotted him during his heat, he could get him _pregnant_. If Draco refused to see him or be with him while pregnant with his _pup_ —

Harry’s throat suddenly felt tight.

” _Alpha_ , _please_ ,” Draco moaned, pressing his small nose against Harry’s neck, mouthing at his scent gland.

Harry shuddered, feeling undiluted pleasure at Draco’s words.

”We—we _can’t_ , Draco,” Harry said hoarsely, trying to think of the most revolting, vile things he could as Draco began licking his neck. 

It didn’t help. His cock was hard and ready for his Omega and wasn’t waning anytime soon.

“ _Please_ , Alpha, I-I need you,” Draco begged sweetly, pressing his leaking breasts against Harry’s chest.

The scent of Draco’s breast milk, pheromones, and slick was making his mouth pool with saliva.

Harry glanced down and saw that Draco’s bottoms were drenched in his slick, the wet material clinging to his cute, hard little prick.

When Draco dropped to his hands and knees on the bed between his legs and began mouthing at Harry’s covered cock, he almost broke.

”Wait— _stop_ , I have a better idea, baby.”

He picked Draco up under his armpits and laid him back on the bed. Then, he hooked his fingers into the waistband of Draco’s bottoms and ripped them off, tossing them to the side.

Harry swallowed thickly, his eyes hungrily taking in Draco’s nude form.

Draco wasn’t talking anymore, just emitting tiny needful moans and high-pitched mewls that went straight to Harry’s cock.

His breasts were engorged again, filled with milk for his pup. His nipples were continuously leaking his sweet milk, deepened to a rosy color because of the swelling. 

Harry’s gaze slid lower.

The head of Draco’s prick glistened with pre-cum, the sparse blond curls that encircled the base of his shaft, damp.

 _Fuck_.

Harry yanked off his shoes and pulled his shirt off over his head. He threw them in the direction of Draco’s bottoms. 

“I won’t fuck you yet, baby, but I _will_ ease your pain enough to get you through this.”

Harry climbed over top the boy, lowering his head until his mouth hovered over one of Draco’s leaking nipples. 

Draco moaned, arching up from the bed until the hardened bud brushed against his lips, smearing warm milk across them.

He let out a low groan and sucked the wet bud into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he pulled milk from the boy’s swollen tit. The taste of Draco’s milk against his tongue made his cock pulse with _need._ He wanted nothing more than to take out his leaking cock and plunge it into the boy’s tight, wet hole and fuck him while he nursed from him.

Draco was writhing and keening beneath him, his fingers buried in Harry’s hair, holding his head to his chest as he suckled.

Harry felt the head of Draco’s hard prick brush against his stomach, smearing pre-cum against it as he undulated under him. 

After Harry had moved to the other nipple, he realized that Draco was rocking his hips and moaning unintelligible things.

He pulled back and clenched his jaw at the sight before him.

Draco had bent his legs and spread them, his pink little hole glistening with slick as it clenched and unclenched, seeming to obscenely beckon Harry. Milk from his leaking tits had sluiced down his stomach and past his prick, droplets of it clinging to the curve of his arse.

Harry cut his gaze away, gritting his teeth.

 _He was only a_ man _, for fuck’s sake._

“ _Alpha, Alpha, Alpha_ ,” Draco whimpered, spreading his legs even wider, his face beautifully flushed.

Draco’s begging made the Alpha within him snarl with desire, tearing and clawing at his mind in an attempt to rend his self-control apart.

If he allowed his baser instincts to take over, he would put the boy on his hands and knees, pounding into him until he was knotted and filled with cum.

 _He could get him pregnant, bind him to_ —

Harry shook his head.

”I know another way I can help you, baby. Unfortunately, it doesn’t involve my cock.”

He rearranged them on the bed so that they were both laying on their sides, Draco’s back to Harry’s chest.

Harry cupped one hand under Draco’s leg and lifted it, hooking it back over his hip.

He leaned down and nuzzled Draco’s scent gland, lightly scraping his teeth over it, making the boy’s breath hitch. 

“Keep your legs _spread_ , Omega,” Harry rasped against his throat, making his baby tremble even harder. 

Harry slid his hand down the boy’s hips and lower, past the curve of his arse. He pressed his fingers against Draco’s gushing hole, letting out a low groan.

”So wet,” Harry hissed, sinking two of his fingers in.

Draco let out a high-pitched whimper, cupping his own breasts and squeezing them, milk leaking in thick rivulets from his lovely nipples.

Harry began fingering him, adding one, then another finger, until the boy was speared with four of his pistoning fingers. He lowered his head and sucked one of Draco’s wet nipples into his mouth, drinking the boy’s sweet breast milk as he finger-fucked him.

Draco came with a hoarse shout, his cum spurting from his slit and splattering on his swollen tits and hitting Harry on the jaw.

Harry released his nipple with a _pop_ and began lapping up the boy’s spend and excess breast milk from his flushed skin, groaning low in his throat.

Before Harry could lick it all up, Draco was hard again, more heated slick oozing from his hole and coating Harry’s pumping fingers.

He returned his mouth to Draco’s breast, losing himself to the madness of his heat.

**XXX**

Hours later, Harry and Draco laid tangled together on the bed, exhausted. It was dawn, the first rays of the morning sunlight filtering in through the parted drapes on the tall windows.

Draco’s head was resting on Harry’s chest. His eyes were closed, his breath gusting across Harry’s chest in slow pants. 

Harry’s trousers were covered in Draco’s dried cum, slick, and breast milk. His cock was throbbing from neglect, pressing painfully against his zipper. Draco had tried tearing it from his trousers several times throughout the night out of sheer desperation, but had finally given in to just rubbing his arse against it to get off.

Harry felt as if his cock might implode soon, but he had held strong to not fucking his Omega.

He didn’t even want to know what his mouth looked like. It had been shoved between Draco’s thighs or clamped around his nipple most of the night.

He lifted his hand and sifted through Draco’s sweat-dampened hair with his fingers, smiling as the boy purred contentedly under his touch.

”Feel better?” Harry asked throatily.

Draco moved lower and nuzzled against Harry’s happy trail, nodding dazedly. “Mmm, yeah. It was just like before,” he murmured.

Harry drew his brows together, giving a low chuckle. “Before?”

”Yeah...when you helped me through my heat before,” he whispered, his words slurring.

Harry’s hand froze, his heart stuttering. 

“What do you mean by that, Draco?” he asked carefully.

But Draco was already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👁👄👁 Harry is the _King of Consent_ in this fic. Hehe.
> 
> would you believe it if I told you I listened to Christmas music while writing this chapter? 😏


	6. Independence

Draco came awake suddenly, expecting to feel the aches and pains that always clung to him after his intense heats. Usually after his heats—especially after having Scorpius—he would wake up feeling as if he’d been hit with the Crutiatus Curse.

To his complete shock, he felt nothing.

Better than nothing, he felt _great_.

Cracking open one eye, he surveyed his surroundings. He jolted and sat up, his mouth falling open.

He was back in _Harry Potter’s_ home!

He was in the same bedroom he had been staying in with Scorpius when he’d stayed before.

Angrily flipping back the covers, he swung his legs over the side of the bed. When he stood, he noticed that he was wearing an overly large dress shirt and nothing else. He reached under the collar, gingerly prodding his small breasts with his fingers.

They didn’t feel swollen with milk, nor were they leaking. His nipples also weren’t sore, and he didn’t feel a milk let-down like he usually did in the mornings before nursing Scorpius.

With Scorpius being cared for by his mother until his heat passed, he knew he should have woken up to an engorged chest.

Dread curled his stomach, denial at the forefront of his mind.

He didn’t…have sex with Harry during his heat, had he?

 _Please, please, please_.

If Harry had knotted him during his heat, there could be a babe already growing within him at that very moment.

If he was pregnant again…and with _Harry’s_ baby…

He let out a choked hiccup, hugging himself.

Draco was beginning to think there was something inherently _wrong_ with him. He kept messing things up and he didn’t know how to stop. Couldn’t he just make one decision for himself that didn’t result in one of his father’s disapproving gazes?

After standing there for a moment, trembling and trying to accept the fact that he may have made a horrible mistake, he raised his head, his eyes narrowing.

He stormed out of the bedroom, taking the stairs two at a time. He didn’t care if he was half-naked, all he felt was… _anger_ and mortification. If Harry had taken advantage of him in such a state…

A painful vise seemed to compress his heart, his eyesight blurring with angry tears.

When he entered the kitchen, he halted.

Harry was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping a cup of coffee. His raven hair was attractively styled, his face freshly shaven. Draco’s eyes traveled down his throat and his cheeks suffused with heat. Love bites dotted his muscular neck, distinctive teeth marks against his tan skin. One particularly deep one right on his scent gland.

Harry glanced up and smiled. “Good morning, Draco. I made coffee and breakfast. Are you feeling well enough to eat?”

Draco padded further into the kitchen, stopping in front of the long wooden table right across from Harry. He placed his hands on his hips, feeling ridiculous because the sleeves of Harry’s shirt hung past his hands. Although he probably didn’t appear very intimidating to the tall Alpha, he didn’t _care_.

“Did we have sex last night?” Draco blurted, his tone accusatory.

Harry’s brows rose, one side of his lips twitching. “No. We did not.”

Draco crossed his arms over his chest. “Then why am I wearing your clothes? Why am I in your _home_?”

Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Your mother was at the Ministry yesterday. She may have…mentioned that you were in heat. I was worried, so I went to check on you.”

“ _And_?” Draco pressed.

“When I went to the manor, I found you inside and you were in the throes of your heat. I stayed with you until morning.”

Draco stepped closer. “And you’re saying we didn’t have sex?”

Harry shook his head. “I wouldn’t do that to you while you’re in heat, Draco. I promise you; we didn’t have sex. When you finally fell asleep, I took you back to my home. I was just worried about leaving you alone. I couldn’t just… _leave_.”

The vise around Draco’s heart infinitesimally loosened. “Did we do… _other_ stuff?”

Harry cleared his throat and took another sip of coffee before answering.

“I won’t lie to you, Draco. I eased your pain while you were in heat, but we _didn’t_ have sex. Your breasts were so swollen, and you refused to take any potions or suppressants. I couldn’t stand to see you in such pain.”

“I-I didn’t ask you to come _save_ me, Harry,” Draco said shakily.

Harry nodded slowly. “I know, but ever since I met you and Scorpius, there’s been an undeniable pull, Draco. I want to be with you—I want to be with you _both_. When I’m away from you two, all I do is worry. I should have respected your wish for me to stay away, but I couldn’t. For that, I’m sorry.” He smiled, his green gaze intense. “But I won’t apologize for how I feel about you. I realized last night that it’s not my instincts that are drawing me to you, it’s _you_ , Draco. I want to be with you.”

Draco swallowed nervously. “Harry, I—,” he trailed off, shaking his head.

Harry stood suddenly, walking around the table to stand in front of him. Draco had to crane his neck to look up at him, fighting the intense urge to fall into his arms.

“You don’t have to answer me right now. I know it’s been a rough couple of days for you. Are you feeling better after last night?”

Harry lifted his hand, cupping his cheek. He lightly slid his thumb along Draco’s cheekbone, and he was helpless not to lean into it.

“I feel okay now. Thanks to you,” he mumbled, feeling his cheeks heat.

“I’d do it again, Draco. I’d do anything for you…” Harry was already leaning down, his gaze riveted to Draco’s mouth.

Before he could think better of it, Draco pushed to his tiptoes, a soft whimper escaping his parted lips. Harry closed the distance between them, pressing his mouth to his with a low groan. Heat unfurled low in his belly, ratcheting up several degrees when Harry’s tongue met his.

Harry placed one of his large hands on Draco’s hip, pulling him closer. He rucked up the hem of Draco’s borrowed shirt, sliding his hand up his flank and ribs until his fingers rested just below his breast.

Harry pulled back, his gaze dark with desire.

“Do you need me to suck them?” he rasped, gently circling his sensitive breast with his long fingers and applying light pressure.

Draco moaned when he felt a trickle of milk leak from his nipple, blotting the front of his borrowed shirt.

“N-no, they don’t hurt this morning, but if you keep doing _that_ —”

Harry pinched his leaking nipple between his thumb and forefinger, making milk spurt out.

Draco’s prick began hardening under Harry’s rough fingertips as he squeezed out more of his milk from his sensitive bud. He stared down at him with hooded eyes, his gaze on the front of Draco’s slowly dampening shirt.

Draco felt damp between his legs, slick starting to seep from his hole. “S-stop, Harry. You’re _making_ them leak.”

Harry leaned down, pressing his lips to Draco’s ear. “You’re so lovely, so _beautiful_ , Draco. I can’t take it sometimes,” his voice dropped lower, rougher, “let’s go back upstairs, sweetheart. I’ll suck your beautiful tits until you come, I’ll take out my cock and give you what we both _craved_ last night—”

Draco gave a sharp whimper and pulled away, harshly panting. “ _N-no!_ I-I want to go home. I need to go pick up Scorpius. I can’t do this right now, Harry.”

The outline of Harry’s thick erection strained against the front of his dark trousers, his hands clenching into fists at his sides. “You need to leave right _now_?”

Draco quickly nodded. “I should go, Harry. Can I borrow some clothes?”

Harry sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair. “Yes, I can give you something to wear. Do you really have to leave right now? There’s something I wanted to talk to you about. It’s important.”

“Can we please hold off on talking right now? I miss Scorpius and I want to nurse him.”

Harry clenched his jaw and nodded. “It can wait. Do you mind if I come with you to get Scorpius?”

Draco’s brows drew together in confusion. “To my _father’s_ home? You don’t want to go there, Harry.”

Harry crossed his arms over his broad chest. “I’m not scared of Lucius, Draco. I’d like to take you there, just to make you’re both safe before I leave again.”

“Well,” Draco said. “I guess that would be all right. If it will put your mind at ease.”

Harry closed the distance between them in two steps. “It would. Are you worried of what your father will think?”

Draco shifted nervously on his bare feet. “I’m more worried about how my _mother_ will react…”

 **XXX**

An hour later, Harry and Draco stepped from the Floo in his father’s flat in Knightsbridge, London.

The sound of Draco’s parents’ voices drifted in from the terrace, making him cast Harry a beseeching look. Harry wordlessly took Draco’s hand into his own and lifted it to his lips, pressing a chaste kiss to the back of it.

Draco’s heart did a ridiculous flip-flop in response, shyly smiling up at him.

He had hidden the love bites from Draco on his neck with a complexion charm. For some reason, that disappointed Draco.

“I’m right here,” Harry said softly.

Draco hugged himself. “Sorry, I’m just nervous. I’ve never…brought home a man before. Especially someone so…renowned.”

Harry grinned. “It makes me happy to hear that you’ve never brought anyone home before.”

“ _Harry_ …” Draco whispered, stepping closer to him.

Harry stooped and pressed his lips to his forehead. He pulled back, his eyes darkening. “Stop looking at me like that while we’re in your father’s home, or I’m taking you over the nearest horizontal surface.”

Draco wrinkled his nose. “I’m sure my father would just _love_ to walk in on that,” he said dryly.

Harry arched a conspiratorial brow, his eyes dancing with mirth. “Making love to you _and_ infuriating your father? Don’t tempt me, sweetheart.”

The way Harry said ‘ _make lov_ e’ had Draco flushing, his lips quirking up into a helpless smile.

He giggled softly and playfully slapped his chest. “ _Stop_.”

He took a deep breath and made his way to the terrace, Harry’s comforting presence at his back.

Draco’s mother and father were seated on his father’s terrace in spindly wrought-iron chairs. Scorpius was being held by his father and his mother was staring at them both with undisguised love.

“He’s gifted, Cissa. There’s no doubt about it,” Lucius said proudly.

Narcissa rolled her eyes before shooting him a patient look. “You’re positively smitten, Lucius. Everything Scorpius does, you call it gifted. He toddled into your office last month and floated your quill down and you wouldn’t cease talking about it for three weeks.”

Scorpius tugged on a strand of his father’s silver hair, giggling when his father let out an indignant huff.

“Well,” Lucius said stiffly, smoothing back Scorpius’ unruly blond hair, “it’s the truth, Cissa. He’s a Malfoy through and through. He’ll make a fine addition to the Slytherin House one day. Hogwarts should be honored to have such an elite bloodline continuing to attend their trite school.”

“You don’t know if he’ll be sorted into Slytherin, Dad,” Draco said flatly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Narcissa and Lucius both turned, Scorpius letting out a delighted shriek when he laid eyes on Draco.

“Mummy, up, _up_!” Scorpius begged, reaching for him.

Draco immediately went to his pup, scooping him from his father’s arms and holding him close. “Oh, how I _missed_ you, my sweet baby. Did you miss me, darling?”

Scorpius whined and peeked over Draco’s shoulder, noticing Harry standing behind him. “Werewolf!”

“Hello again, Scorp,” Harry greeted warmly, ruffling Scorpius’ hair into further disarray.

Narcissa’s blues widened slightly, sharing a reproachful look with his father. “Well, I wasn’t expecting guests. Hello again, Mr. Potter. Lucius, darling, remember how I was telling you that Mr. Potter was helping with the investigation?”

Lucius grumbled something unintelligible before asking, “But why is _here_?”

Draco shifted Scorpius to his hip, fidgeting with his jumper and trying to come up with a plausible reason for Harry’s current presence. “Harry was just leaving, he, _um_ , he—”

Harry cut off his rambling by brushing past him. He walked over to them and stopped just in front of where they sat. “Hello again, Narcissa. It’s nice to see you.” His gaze slid to Lucius and gave him a curt nod. “Hello, Lucius,” he greeted, lacking any warmth at all.

Lucius huffed and his gray eyes flicked over to Draco, giving him a questioning look. “Never thought I’d see the day where Harry Potter waltzes into my home with my son in tow.”

“ _Dad_ ,” Draco said, squeezing Scorpius to his chest.

“What?” Lucius asked, crossing his legs. “Can I not be curious why you’re traipsing about with Harry Potter? You’re my son, I have a right to know.”

“I know, Dad, but Harry is only doing his job. No one is, ugh, _traipsing_ with anyone, okay?”

Lucius’ cheeks took on a tinge of red, his eyes becoming glacial. “And I’m supposed to believe that? The last time we let you have unhindered freedom; you came home pregnant and with no mate to show for it.”

Draco flushed, the tips of his ears burning. His father always had a way of getting under his skin like no one else could. “I know, Dad, but please listen. We were just—”

“On the contrary, Lucius,” Harry interjected. “Draco is an adult and he’s allowed to make his own decisions. If you must know, I went to check on Draco last night. I was only trying to make sure he was safe. I asked to escort him back here to put my mind at ease. If Draco wishes to divulge more, that’s up to him.”

Draco gaped and Scorpius clapped his hands together, giggling loudly as everyone fell silent.

He had never witnessed someone standing up to his father like that or ever had anyone defend him so fiercely.

Lucius bristled, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’ll hear it from my son, then, Potter. Draco, what is your relationship with this man?”

Narcissa cast him an apologetic look, her hands folded primly in her lap.

Harry turned and Draco’s heart tightened at what he saw in his emerald gaze.

Hope.

He felt cornered. Their expectant gazes made Draco want to flee from the terrace and lock himself in his room with Scorpius.

Draco thought back to that morning and what Harry had admitted. If he accepted Harry’s offer to be with him, his dream of being independent would just get that much further away.

He was tired of people wanting to take care of him. He wanted to take care of himself and Scorpius on his _own_.

Everything was closing in on him, his parents, Harry, his inability to keep _anything_ on track—

“We’re just friends,” Draco blurted.

When he looked to see Harry’s reaction, he wished he hadn’t.

His hopeful expression shattered and revealed an aching vulnerability beneath. It slowly morphed into begrudging acceptance before it was wiped from his face altogether.

“Right,” Harry said hollowly. “We’re friends.”

Draco flinched, feeling like the biggest buggering fool of all time.

Lucius nodded and gave Narcissa a smug smile. “Well, I guess that settles it, then.”

Narcissa was staring at Draco, her full lips pressed into a thin line. He knew that his mother could see beneath his façade.

With Harry’s earlier dejected expression and Narcissa’s seeking gaze burning a hole through his heart, he cleared his throat.

“I-I, um, have to go nurse Scorpius now,” Draco stammered, turning to quickly walk back inside.

He made a beeline to his father’s guest room and went in, sitting on the bed as he tried to get a handle on his emotions.

“Mummy,” Scorpius chirped. “ _Milk_ , Mummy.”

“Yes, of course, darling,” he cooed to his son. “I’m sorry for being gone so long, love.”

He adjusted Scorpius in his arms so that he was laying across his lap and lifted his borrowed shirt, exposing his breast. Scorpius latched on and made a contended humming noise as he began to nurse.

He startled when Harry suddenly entered the room, shutting the door closed behind him.

“Are you all right?” he asked, coming forward to sit next to him on the bed.

“Yes,” Draco croaked, on the edge of bursting into irrational tears. “My father is just...too much sometimes.”

“You shouldn’t listen to him, Draco. You’re nothing like him. You’re a wonderful mother and a good person.”

Draco’s breath hitched, Harry’s soothing words like a balm on aching heart. He wanted to fall into his arms and beg forgiveness for his hastily spoken words, but his pride held him back.

Harry scooted closer to him, but Draco shook his head. “I just need a moment, Harry.”

“Draco,” he said softly. “There’s something I want to talk with you about before I leave.”

Draco held Scorpius tighter to his chest, not able to meet Harry’s eyes.

“Last night, when I was… _with_ you,” Harry said, pausing for moment before continuing. “You said something strange in your sleep. You said that I’ve helped you through your heat _before_. What did you mean by that, Draco?”

Draco’s blood went cold, keeping his gaze averted. “W-what do you mean, Harry? I could have said anything. I was in _heat_ , I wasn’t myself.”

Harry was silent next him and it seemed deafening to Draco.

“I don’t think you’re telling me the truth,” Harry finally said.

Draco swallowed thickly. “T-that’s ridiculous, Harry. I told you, I was in heat. I probably wasn’t making much sense at all last night, let alone enough sense to string together a sentence like that. There was nothing behind it.”

“Look at me, Draco,” Harry ordered, surprising Draco enough to make his gaze snap up to his.

The look in Harry’s eyes was enough to make his tears finally fall. They slid down his cheeks in warm rivulets, dripping to Scorpius’ small cheek as he sleepily nursed.

“Who is Scorpius’ father, Draco? Why won’t you tell me? Don’t you trust me?”

Draco shook his head, his tears falling endlessly now. “It’s not that, Harry. You don’t understand. Your life is so… _established_. You’re respected in the Wizarding community and you have a good career at the Ministry. You don’t want some unmated eighteen-year-old dropout with a pup messing things up. You don’t _want_ this, Harry.”

Harry closed the distance between them, gently capturing his wrist and raising it to press a kiss to the back of it. “I do, Draco. I want this. I want you, _all_ of you. Don’t try to tell me how I feel. I left Ginny because of my feelings for you and I would leave the Ministry if it meant I could be with you.”

Draco tugged his wrist from Harry’s hand, shaking his head. “That’s precisely _why_ this can’t happen, Harry. You need move on with your life and forget about this—about _me_. We’ll be fine.”

Harry clenched his jaw, a determined look in his green eyes. “I just want to help, Draco. I can’t if you’re not honest with me—”

“I don’t need _help_ , Harry! Don’t you understand?” Draco angrily swiped at his tears with the back of his hand, still holding a now sleeping Scorpius close with his other hand. “I’m done talking. I’m grateful for what you’ve done for us, but please, leave now.”

Harry slowly stood and turned to stand in front of them.

“Is he mine, Draco? If he is, I want to hear you say it. I want you to tell me the _truth_ about what happened, if anything.”

Draco’s vision was blurred from his tears, a shuddering breath escaping his parted lips. He felt as if this was an ultimatum, a confession coaxed despite his desire to remain independent.

He looked up finally, meeting Harry’s gaze. “P-please, just _go_ , Harry.”

Draco looked back down at his sleeping son, his heart hammering against his rib cage.

Harry was quiet for a long moment before he reached down and let one of his fingers softly brush against Scorpius’ cheek, against where Draco’s tears had fallen.

Without another word, he pulled back and left, the door quietly snicking closed behind him.

Draco let out a strangled sob, feeling desperately _alone_ without Harry.

_Had he made the wrong choice?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you’re all clamoring to see what happened between Harry and Draco in the past and I promise you, IT’S COMIN’. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 🖤 Thank you for all the love! 🥰


	7. Inadequate

“Okay, this has to stop.”

Harry looked up from his spot on his sofa.

His best friend, Hermione Granger, stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. She had insisted on paying him a visit and had basically accosted him at his front door that day. He’d forgotten who he was dealing with when he had chosen to ignore her letters for the past month.

Hermione was not easily dissuaded and her current presence in front of him was evidence of that.

Harry took the lit cigarette from between his lips. “What has to stop?”

Hermione sighed. “This...” She gesticulated to all of Harry with floundering hands. “Depression, sulking, _what have you_!”

Harry arched a brow. “I don’t what you’re talking about, Hermione.”

Hermione’s eyes softened and she perched on the sofa next to him. 

“Harry...Ron told me about...Draco.”

Harry rolled his eyes and took a drag of his cigarette. “Ron has a big mouth.”

Hermione snorted delicately. “That’s putting it lightly, but that’s not what we’re talking about, Harry. It’s been months and you’ve barely left your home except for work.”

Harry grimaced inwardly. “I just haven’t been feeling that social, Mione.”

“Harry, you’ve been chain smoking and I’m pretty sure you’ve been wearing the same shirt for the past week. You’re my best friend and I can tell when something is troubling you.”

“I changed my shirt just last...” He clenched his jaw, the past few days a blur. “Was it Thursday?” he mumbled.

“You also look as if you haven’t shaved in quite some time. You’re beginning to resemble more animal than man.”

_Werewolf!_

Scorpius’ remembered nickname for him sent a sharp pang to his heart.

“I just…haven’t gotten around to it,” he said gruffly.

He chanced a glance at Hermione who was giving him a doleful look. “You’re not yourself, Harry.”

Harry stayed silent.

Hermione shifted closer to him. “If it’s about Draco, you could talk to me about, you know? I’m your friend. If something happened between you two...”

Harry snuffed out his cigarette in the ashtray between his legs and took a deep breath.

“He doesn’t want me, Hermione. In his eyes, I’m an inadequate Alpha. Not good enough to even be completely honest with.”

Draco’s refusal to tell Harry about the paternity of Scorpius had…hurt him.

He had thought that their night together had changed things. When Draco had told his parents that they were only _friends_ , something within Harry had crumbled.

Although he had remained hopeful that Draco was just being shy about their relationship, his continued silence in regard to Scorpius’ father was something he didn’t want to push him on. When he had asked Harry to leave when he had tried to broach the subject of Scorpius’ father, Harry had reluctantly left.

He wouldn’t betray his wishes again. If Draco wanted him to stay away, he would stay away.

“I’m sure that’s not true, Harry. Have you tried talking to him?”

Harry shook his head. “He doesn’t want to talk to me. He thinks that by being with me, it will somehow take away his independence. I’d never try to stifle his freedom, though. I just want to...”

 _Be with him. Be his mate. Be a_ father _for Scorpius_.

Harry let out a frustrated sigh. “It doesn’t matter. He doesn’t want to talk to me, so there’s no use in dwelling on it.”

But he _was_ dwelling on it.

The past few months had been torturous for him. He couldn’t even use the excuse of the investigation anymore. His Aurors had been pulled from watch duty at Malfoy Manor nearly two months ago by order from the Minister himself. The investigation was ongoing, but it seemed that the Malfoys were in no immediate danger.

Maybe that was for the best.

He _definitely_ hadn’t been religiously checking the watch reports for Malfoy Manor and definitely had _not_ been looking for any mention of Draco in said reports.

Definitely not.

_But..._

He missed Draco and his pup. He wanted to see them again, talk to them, _hold_ his stubborn Omega.

Draco’s soft sighs and tiny moans seemed to plague him during his ruts, craving the sweet tang of the boy’s breast milk when he would wank himself.

His hand had become a poor substitute for his Omega. Thinking about Draco going into heat again without him made him _crazed_. His poor breasts were probably sore without his Alpha to suck and lick them.

Had he already weaned Scorpius? Were they okay without him to help with the painful transition? He wanted to go to them, they _needed_ their Alpha...

But maybe Draco had already found _another_ Alpha to protect them and to tend to his needs. Perhaps someone younger, not some pining, desperate Alpha in his late thirties...

Maybe Draco wanted that. Someone younger with the seal of approval from _Lucius_ , the fucking prick. 

Would he want more pups? He probably looked devastatingly _beautiful_ when pregnant.

Harry could give him that, if he gave him a chance. He’d give him as many pups as he wished, he’d take care of them, provide for them, he’d—

But it would never be. Draco didn’t _want_ him. Any pups Draco would carry in the future wouldn’t be _his_...

Thinking about Draco’s pale stomach swollen with some _other_ Alpha’s baby and of some other Alpha holding _Scorpius_...

Harry gritted his teeth, jealousy piercing _hot_ and swift through his heart.

His heart _ached_ when he thought of Draco moving on with his life without him.

“I spoke with Ginny the other day. She’s also worried about you, Harry. She’s tried to write you, but you haven’t written back.”

Harry ran a hand through his unkempt hair and sighed. “I know. I’m sorry for my behavior the past few months, Hermione. There’s no excuse for me to completely shut out my friends. I didn’t mean to worry you.”

Hermione smiled and reached over, clasping his hand within her own. “You don’t need to apologize, Harry. Everyone goes through rough patches. Just don’t shut us out, okay?”

Harry nodded, giving her a small smile in return. “I won’t. Thank you, Hermione.”

“Listen, there’s a festival going on at Hogsmeade next week for Christmas before Hogwarts goes on winter break. Ron and I are bringing Hugo to visit Rose and enjoy the festival. Ginny wants to go, and I think you should tag along.” She playfully nudged him with her elbow. “It could be fun. You could go outside and actually, you know, breathe _fresh_ air.”

Harry smirked. “Ha ha, your brilliant humor rivals your powers of perception, Mione,” he said wryly.

Hermione grinned, her brown eyes alight with beatific delight. “Does that mean you’ll go?”

Harry looked at his friend, guilt gnawing at him for being so emotionally and mentally vacant the past few months. 

If he was ever going to get on with his life, he had to first get over his thoughts of Draco.

He needed to get on with his life, or at least attempt to.

“I’ll go.”

**XXX**

Harry hadn’t been to Hogsmeade in years.

The small village was decorated for Christmas. Red, green, and blue Christmas lights were strung up across the front of the quaint shops. Enchanted candles floated within the snow-dusted trees and different holiday game and merchandise booths were set up for the students and parents that were visiting for the festival.

The cobbled street was bustling with young witches and wizards and their families, creating a cacophony of excited chatter and sporadic peals of laughter as they passed storefronts and game booths.

“I’d forgotten what it was like. Christmas when you were still a student at Hogwarts, I mean.”

Harry glanced over at Ginny, who was walking next to him. Snowflakes were interspersed throughout her red hair, her pale cheeks flushed from the cold.

Harry nodded and shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat. “Me too. It’s been quite some time since I was student.”

“Do you miss it?” Ginny asked, stepping closer to him as they walked.

“Hmm,” Harry hummed noncommittally. “Sometimes, but I don’t miss the exams.”

Ginny giggled softly and her pressed closer to him, her arm touching his.

“I was thinking that after we eat with Ron and Hermione and the kids, we could go back to your place. We could pick up a bottle of wine and just…talk. Nothing serious.”

Harry sighed and looked down at her. Ginny was a beautiful woman and would be a perfect mate, but…

She wasn’t who he wanted.

She wasn’t stubborn enough, wasn’t short enough, and wasn’t… _Draco_.

Harry knew his Omega had ruined all others for him. It was hopeless.

“I don’t think so, Ginny. I just need some time to…get things sorted, I guess you could say.”

The flash of hurt in Ginny’s brown eyes was quickly shuttered, her lips turning up in a defeated smile.

Harry felt like a fucking arsehole for turning her down, but it was for the best. He didn’t want to get into a relationship with her again just because it would provide him a convenient distraction. She deserved better than that.

“I understand, Harry. If you ever need to talk, you can always come to me.”

Harry nodded mutely and they continued their walk in silence, but Ginny didn’t pull away from him.

When they came upon the shop they had agreed to meet Ron and Hermione at, Harry came to a halt. Ginny cast him a questioning glance, her hand already on the door handle.

“You go ahead, Ginny. I’m going to smoke,” Harry said, pulling a cigarette from his coat pocket.

Ginny smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. “Okay, I’ll see you inside, Harry.”

When Ginny disappeared inside, Harry waved his hand in front of his cigarette, igniting it with his magic.

He looked up, his gaze catching on a booth across the street. It looked to be a game of Fairy Lights. He could remember playing it back when he had been going to Hogwarts as a student.

The object of the game was to catch the ‘fairies’ in the water container using your wand. The fairies in question were just charmed flashes of light. They would bounce and zigzag throughout the water, quick as a Snitch. If you were able to freeze one using your wand, you won a prize.

Harry smirked, watching as a group of young witches and wizards stood in front of the booth, their youthful faces focused as one boy held his wand above the water, poised to shoot.

A tall boy to the side of the group chuckled loudly, his attention on his shorter friend that stood next him.

Harry’s fingers that were holding his cigarette froze half-way to his mouth.

The blond tufts of hair sticking out from under the boy’s dark green knitted cap caught his attention. Though his back was to him, Harry could recognize him anywhere.

Harry realized that the taller boy was Blaise Zabini.

When Draco had mentioned going to stay with Blaise when his home had been broken into, Harry had looked up the boy’s family using his resources at the Ministry. At the time, he had told himself it was part of the investigation, but that hadn’t been the truth.

Harry had been _jealous_. Jealous of the faceless Alpha Draco was friends with.

When Blaise snatched Draco’s knitted cap from his head, Harry’s breath caught.

Draco turned around, a bemused expression on his beautiful face.

Harry took him in as if he were dying man glimpsing heaven for the first time.

_Fuck._

Looking at him physically _hurt._

Draco’s blond hair was longer now, pieces of it stuck to his flushed cheeks and forehead. His gray peacoat was open at the throat, a dark green scarf thrown around his pale throat haphazardly. He wasn’t wearing any gloves, his slender fingers reaching up in an attempt to try to snatch his hat back from Blaise.

Blaise laughed and gently slid Draco’s hat back onto his head. When the Blaise’s fingers lingered against the spot just under Draco’s ear, Harry clenched his jaw, a dark, possessive feeling boiling forth within him.

He went to take a step forward, but Draco’s words echoed in his mind.

_You need to move on with your life and forget about this—about me._

Would Draco even _want_ to see him?

That aside, Harry was still upset over Draco’s dishonesty with him and his own wounded pride at being categorized as a _friend_ in front of Draco’s parents.

When Blaise reached up and fixed Draco’s loosened scarf around his neck, Harry gritted his teeth.

 _Fuck this_.

 _Fuck pride_.

He wouldn’t stand there and let some other Alpha encroach on _his_ Omega, his _mate_.

Harry knew what he wanted, and he wasn’t going vacillate any longer.

He dropped his cigarette to the snow and stepped on it, digging his heel in with more force than necessary to put it out. Muttering a charm to make the cigarette disappear, he made his way across the street.

Towards Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go, Harry, _GO_
> 
> The flashback chapter will be after the next chapter, I promise. I’m building up to it, guys! I promise I have a plan. 😌
> 
> (I’m sorry, but I’m in love with the Harry I’ve written in this story. He’s so...ARF ARF BARK BARK. 😏)


	8. Yearning

Draco sighed, shoving his freezing hands into the pockets of his jacket. 

He hadn’t had time to remember to take his gloves with him to the festival. His mother had insisted he go out and have some fun with Blaise and his little brother, Blake, at Hogsmeade.

He had a feeling she was tired of him moping around the manor. The past few months, all he’d done was take care of Scorpius and try _not_ to think about Harry Potter. 

Everything in him rebelled at the idea of never talking to the Alpha again. Multiple times, he had found himself standing in front of his Floo, Scorpius perched on his hip in preparation to travel to Harry’s home unannounced. He had always been able to just barely stop himself from going. 

Scorpius would occasionally ask about his ‘werewolf’ and each time it would send a pang to Draco’s heart. 

He wanted nothing more than to see Harry again. The only thing that got him through his unbearable heats was the memory of Harry’s mouth, suckling at his breasts and fingering his wet, _aching_ hole—

Draco closed his eyes, trying to get his thoughts under control. He refused to interfere with Harry’s life any more than he already had. He didn’t need some teenage _dropout_ dragging down his image and putting a damper on his life. 

What would the Prophet and Witch Weekly say if they found about them? Would it tarnish Harry’s image as a respected Auror of the Ministry? What if they found out the truth about _Scorpius_? 

That blasted Witch Weekly had just recently printed an entire article dedicated to Harry’s seemingly perpetual bachelor status since breaking it off with Ginny. He had become so infuriated, so excruciatingly _jealous_ thinking about how many single women and men had probably read that sodding article, salivating over _his_ Alpha, _his_ Harry—

He had ended up burning the magazine to a crisp using his magic.

As the singed remnants of the magazine had floated around in the air around his head, his mother had cast him a wry look. She had been holding Scorpius while cooking, Scorpius giggling with delight at his mother’s use of destructive magic out of nowhere.

Thinking back to that moment made Draco flush, embarrassed at his unwarranted behavior…

“ _Something bothering you, Draco dearest?”_

_“No,” Draco replied stiffly, crossing his arms over his chest._

_“What did Witch Weekly write about this week that’s made you so upset?”_

_“Nothing, Mother. They’re all just bloody idiots who have nothing better to do than speculate on who’s shagging who!”_

_His mother’s blue eyes sharpened. “They wouldn’t be speculating about a certain Auror of the Ministry, would they, dearest?”_

_Draco shot her a withering look and let out an indignant huff of air before storming from the room._

He sighed again, his frosted breath pluming in the air in front of him. 

No, he couldn’t let the media outlets find out about Harry and him. 

Draco could see it now: Harry’s respected reputation dragged through the dirt and his father looking at him with nothing but familiar disappointment…

And his _son_ , his _baby_ , a person who was wholly innocent in all of this would be caught in the middle of some scandal because he wasn’t strong enough to set boundaries when it came to Harry Potter.

He couldn’t mess things up even further for Harry and he wouldn’t embarrass himself by acting like some needy Omega. 

Even if it hurt him more than anything else in the world, he would stay away from Harry Potter this time.

His hat was suddenly snatched off of the top of his head, making him startle. He whipped around, arching a brow at Blaise. 

“Are you quite done, Blaise?” he asked dryly, smirking up at him. He attempted to snatch the hat back from his hand where he dangled it teasingly. 

“You look downright _depressed_ , Draco. I just wanted to check to see if you were still coherent enough to react to a bit of fun.”

Draco pursed his lips as Blaise pressed his hat back down onto his head, noticing how his fingers lingered against his skin for longer than necessary. 

“I’m just worried about you, mate,” Blaise said softly, adjusting the scarf around Draco’s neck with long, nimble fingers.

Draco shrugged. “I’m sorry, Blaise. My mind just wandered for a moment thinking about how Scorpius was doing without me.”

Blaise put his hands on his hips, casting him a tired look. “You know he’s safe at home with Narcissa, Draco. I wanted to take you to the festival for you to have fun, not worry about Scorpius who is currently being spoiled _senseless_ by your doting parents.”

Draco’s cheeks suffused with heat, feeling guilty. Blaise was only trying to cheer him up. He had to stop thinking about Harry Potter and enjoy time with his friend, who had been endlessly patient with him the past few months.

Draco chuckled softly. “You’re right. I’m sorry, Blaise. Want me to get us something hot to drink?”

Blaise smiled, his dark eyes warm. “Sure, Draco. I’ll wait here with Blake. He wants to play Fairy Lights again.”

Draco nodded and watched as Blaise disappeared back into the throng of people gathered around the game booth. 

He turned to walk away but ran face first into something solid. He lost his footing on the slick surface of the snow-covered cobblestone street, letting out a tiny gasp in surprise. Two firm arms snaked around his middle, pulling him close and preventing him from falling on his arse.

“S-sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going—”

Draco trailed off once he glanced up, his eyes meeting a familiar green gaze.

Harry was wearing a dark coat, a burgundy scarf loosely wrapped around his neck. His thick black hair was dotted with fresh snowflakes, his lambent eyes rife with... _desire_.

“Hello, Draco,” Harry rumbled, his arms tightening around his middle.

“ _H-Harry_?” Draco stammered, reaching up to press his hands against the Alpha’s chest.

Harry grinned. “I saw you across the street. I thought I’d come over and say hello.”

“Oh?” Draco breathed. “Who are you here with?”

Harry’s smile faltered. “I’m here with Hermione and Ron. They came to see Rose for the festival. Ginny came, too.”

“Oh,” Draco said flatly, his jealousy flaring at the mention of Harry’s ex. “You two are back on, then?”

The question came out sharper than Draco intended.

Harry pulled him closer and shook his head. “No, we’re not, Draco. We’re just here as friends. I promise.”

Draco averted the tall Alpha’s seeking eyes. “You don’t have to promise anything to me, Harry. You don’t owe anything to me. You can date whomever you want. I don’t care.”

Harry narrowed his eyes. “Oh, is that so? I see you’re here with your friend _Blaise_. That _boy_ must provide such titillating conversation, so much in common for you two to _bond_ over.” Harry clenched his jaw, flicking his gaze behind Draco, where Blaise was. “Have you had him around _Scorpius_?”

Draco spluttered. “Y-you are so _unbelievable_! You assume so much, when _you’re_ the one here with your _ex_ -girlfriend—”

Harry turned and half-walked, half- _dragged_ Draco alongside him. He eventually pulled him into a narrow space between two shops that were lit with strung lights, casting a red and green glow to the darkened area. 

Harry backed him up against the side of one shop, placing his palms flat on either side of his head, bracketing him in. 

Draco swallowed thickly, staring up at him and trying to ignore how his heartbeat accelerated.

“Why haven’t you contacted me in the past few months? I know you miss me, Draco. I could smell your scent change when you were in my arms. You were _happy_ to see me.”

Draco felt himself flush, unable to keep eye contact with Harry when he looked at him so intensely. 

“I-I don’t know. I wanted to keep my distance. It’s better this way, Harry,” he murmured.

“But _why_ , Draco? Why do we have to keep playing this game?” Harry dropped one of his hands and raised it to softly caress his cheek, making him shiver. “You know I _want_ you.”

“S-stop it, Harry. It’s already so hard for me and you’re just going to mess it up by _touching_ me—”

Harry lowered his hand from his cheek and grabbed Draco’s hand, pulling it up to press it against his own stubbled cheek. “It doesn’t have to be hard, sweetheart. You can touch _me_ anytime you want, I’d never stop you, so why are so insistent that I don’t touch _you_?”

Draco’s breathing became shallow, his resolve weakening at Harry’s words. “Because…I just can’t, okay? _Please_ , Harry, you’re not being fair…”

Harry moved Draco’s trembling fingers lower to gently press them against his lips, his eyes hooded with desire. “Your hands are cold…”

When he kissed his fingertips, Draco’s knees weakened. “ _Harry_ …”

“Please tell me, Draco,” Harry whispered harshly. “I need to hear it. Did you miss me at all these past few months?”

Draco was silent for a moment before reluctantly whispering, “ _Yes_. I missed you, Harry.”

Harry groaned twining his other arm around Draco’s waist and pulling him flush against his chest. “And your heats? How have you been getting through them without me, sweetheart?”

Draco’s ears burned with embarrassment, but he looked up, meeting Harry’s eyes. “I-I’ve been using your clothes, the ones I borrowed. They…smell like you, so I keep them with me during my heats.”

Harry looked as if he wanted to _devour_ Draco whole, a muscle ticking in his jaw as he seemed to try to process what he had just admitted to him. 

“Have you weaned Scorpius yet, Draco?” he rasped, his eyes flicking down to Draco’s covered chest, his intent clear. “I dream about your taste, sweetheart. It’s been driving me fucking _crazy_ not being able to be with you to help with your discomfort.”

“ _Harry_ ,” Draco said weakly. “He still nurses at night. I know I should stop it soon, but it makes me feel close to him and we’re not ready yet.”

“You can stop whenever you want to, baby. I’d never let _anyone_ tell you what you can do or not do with Scorpius if you allowed me to be in your lives.”

Draco looked up him dazedly. “He asks about you sometimes, Harry.”

Harry held him closer, his eyes softening. “I miss him. I miss you _both_. Can we go talk somewhere more private?”

“Oh, Harry, I don’t know if that’s a good idea—”

His words were cut off when Harry put the tips of his fingers in his warm mouth, licking around his fingertips. His warm, wet tongue against Draco’s cold skin sent a bolt of desire straight to his prick, emitting a tiny whimper as Harry languidly sucked.

He pulled his fingers out of his mouth, a thin trail of diaphanous saliva still connecting them before he flicked out his tongue to lick it up.

He smiled wickedly down at Draco, who could only pant and rub needily against Harry in response.

“Please?” Harry asked, his voice low and thick with things Draco didn’t want to put a name to at that moment.

Draco threw his arms around Harry’s neck and pressed his mouth to his, moaning. 

Harry backed Draco up against the side of the shop, returning his kiss with equal fervor. He reached down to grab Draco’s thigh, hitching it up on his waist. His Alpha ground his thick erection against Draco’s own covered prick, growling low as he plundered Draco’s mouth with his tongue. His entrance was swiftly gathering with slick, his body _craving_ his Alpha after months of separation. 

He barely noticed when his knitted cap slipped off of his head when Harry burrowed his fingers into his hair, tugging gently as they kissed.

Draco pulled back to whine, “Harry, I-I need—”

Harry adjusted his grip on Draco’s leg, letting out a strained groan. “I know what you _need_. If you weren’t so short, sweetheart, I could—"

“Whoa, look, Mummy! They’re hugging!”

Draco and Harry immediately sprang apart, both of them pressing against either side of the shops.

A disgruntled mother pulled her small child away by the hand, casting them both an accusing glare before they walked away.

Harry looked at Draco and smirked, his broad chest rising and falling with deep breaths. 

Draco _wanted_ him. He felt so desperately bereft without his Alpha’s warmth and scent. He wanted Harry to hold him, to kiss him, to _fuck_ him—

Harry straightened and walked over, reaching down to pick up Draco’s forgotten hat from the ground. He gently slid his hat back on his head, cupping Draco’s face between his large hands.

“Come on, sweetheart. I know somewhere we can be alone. Will you go with me?”

Draco searched Harry’s eyes, logic and arousal warring within him, but most of all, his heart _desperate_ for Harry.

He had been miserable without Harry these past few months and he was tired of trying to act like their separation didn’t bother him.

“ _Yes_ ,” he whispered. “I’ll go with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My face the entire time writing this chapter: 😀


	9. Surrender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> s e c k s 
> 
> Enjoy. 😏

As soon as the door closed behind them, Harry slammed his mouth onto Draco’s.

The kiss was desperate, drawn out and _longing_. Draco tried to keep up, his teeth clumsily clacking against Harry’s as he tried to pour his own repressed desires into the messily perfect kiss.

He almost couldn’t believe that he had allowed Harry to take him to the Three Broomsticks.

The people at the inn had barely spared Draco a second glance when they’d rented a room for the night, all of their eyes drawn to Harry.

Even though he had drawn all the attention, Harry had kept a proprietary arm around Draco’s waist.

It had made Draco feel… _guilty_.

While he had been afraid of their relationship becoming public, Harry seemed to have no qualms about publicly showing his affection for Draco.

He had missed Harry.

He had missed him so much the past few months. Being away from him had _hurt_ and even though he knew it wasn’t good for them, he _wanted_ Harry.

His hat was once again slipped off of his head, Harry’s long fingers burrowing into his hair as they kissed, pulling him closer. When Harry began tugging Draco’s coat down from his shoulders with his other hand, he pulled away.

“H-Harry, _please_ ,” he stammered weakly.

“What is it, sweetheart?” Harry rasped, unwinding Draco’s scarf from his neck and pressing open-mouthed kisses to his ear and throat.

The kisses left a trail of fire in their wake, the burning sensation traveling straight to Draco’s prick. When Harry sealed his lips over Draco’s scent gland on his neck and _sucked_ , a strangled whine escaped him, reveling in the feeling of Harry’s tongue against his sensitive skin.

“I-I don’t know if we should do this,” he whispered, tilting his head to give Harry better access and belying his own words.

Harry pulled back to look him the eyes, his hand stilling on the arm of Draco’s coat.

The darkened room was lit by the dim glow of the strung Christmas lights hanging on the front of the inn. Some of the reddish light spilled into the room through the frosted window and semi-parted drapes, casting a reddish swathe of light across Harry’s handsome features.

“If you want me to beg, Draco, I will. I’ve wanted you since the first moment I laid eyes on you in your parents’ garden. If you really don’t want this, I’ll leave, and I won’t contact you again.” He lifted his hand to let his fingertips brush over his scent gland on his neck, making Draco whimper. “But if you want this, I want _all_ of you. No heats, no miscommunication, no stolen touches. Just _us_.”

Draco gritted his teeth, flushing as he averted Harry’s intense gaze. Slowly, he nodded.

Harry leaned forward, pressing his lips to Draco’s ear. “I have to hear you say it, baby.”

“I w-want—“

He was interrupted when Harry took his chin between his fingers, turning his head to face him. He steeled himself, meeting Harry’s eyes head-on. “I _want_ this, Harry.”

Harry remained still, looking as if were barely able to restrain himself for much longer. “And _who_ do you want?”

Draco narrowed his eyes, staring up at him.

He wasn’t going to make this easy for him. Harry wanted him to admit his feelings.

Draco thought back to the last few months and how unbearably _lonely_ he felt without Harry around. He remembered seeing that column in Witch Weekly about Harry being single and how jealousy had seized him, gripping his heart painfully tight and unrelenting.

He didn’t want Harry to be with anyone else and the thought of his Alpha with _another_ Omega…

Draco stepped closer, placing one of his shaking hands on Harry’s chest. “I want _you_ , Harry.”

Harry hurriedly stooped, returning his lips to Draco’s with a low groan, continuing to help him remove his jacket with impatient hands. When he pulled Draco’s jumper overtop his head and threw it to the side, Draco could feel himself redden.

His breasts were smaller now, not as swollen with milk as they had been. Scorpius rarely nursed anymore, and Draco was embarrassed of his post-nursing breasts.

Harry dropped to his knees in front of Draco, his eyes riveted to his chest. “You’re so fucking… _beautiful_ ,” he whispered reverently.

Draco covered his face with his hands, unable to watch. “I-I’m not, Harry.”

“You _are_ ,” Harry rasped. “When I’m around you, I can’t help but want you, Draco. I _always_ want you.”

“I-I want you, too, Harry,” Draco whispered, lowering one his hands to sift his fingers through Harry’s thick black hair.

Harry grabbed his wrist, pulling Draco’s hand down. He kissed the inside of his wrist, his stubble lightly scraping against his skin and making him shiver.

Harry’s green eyes flicked up to meet Draco’s gaze, wisps of his dark hair falling across his brow.

“Tell me again,” he ordered in a hushed tone.

Draco flushed, watching as Harry pressed another open-mouthed kiss to his wrist, feeling the fleeting brush of his tongue against his skin.

Harry was on his knees before him, beseeching him with his eyes to _give in_.

Draco knew that’s what he liked most about him, his unwavering loyalty for himself and Scorpius.

Harry liked him for the way that he was, he wasn’t like his father, always finding something to critique or some imperfection that needed to be rectified.

No, he liked Draco the way he was, and he had never wanted him to be any other person except _himself_.

He knew that if he fully gave in, Harry would give them the world. He would be a good Alpha, a good mate, a wonderful _father_ —

Draco whined, his prick hard and his hole leaking a copious amount of slick. “I want you, Harry, please, _I’ll_ beg if you want me to—”

Harry stood, pulling Draco against him. “Leave the begging for when I’m _inside_ of you, baby.”

Draco reached up and pulled Harry’s head down with both hands, crushing his mouth to his with a low whine.

His breasts were crushed against Harry’s chest, his sensitive nipples abraded by his shirt. Though his milk supply was low now, he felt himself leak due to the pressure.

Harry bent and scooped Draco up, carrying him to the bed. He gently deposited him on it, helping him remove his trousers and shoes before quickly shucking off his own clothes.

He climbed over Draco on the bed, placing both his hands on either side of his head, bracketing him. Harry’s heavy erection bobbed between his legs, sliding against Draco’s inner thigh and smearing his pre-cum along his skin.

Draco moaned, spreading his legs in surrender. “Harry, please _fuck_ me. I can’t stand it anymore—”

Harry cut him off with a slow kiss, his tongue meeting his. They lazily kissed, Harry playfully nipping at his lower lip before he pulled back.

“ _Draco_ , fuck,” he groaned. “If you want me, I can’t take your rejection again. If you want this, _me_ —I can’t handle you pushing me away again. I can’t handle not seeing Scorpius or being with you both. It drove me mad not being able to be with you both these past few months and I need it to be _real_ this time.”

Draco’s heart clenched, hooking his feet around Harry’s waist. He wrapped both of his arms around Harry’s neck, pulling him down to press his lips against his ear.

“What I feel for you is _real_ , Harry,” he whispered. “Now, _please_ , make love to me.”

“ _Sweetheart_ ,” Harry moaned, reaching down to grasp his cock and align it with Draco’s wet hole. He grasped one of Draco’s hips and dug his fingers in, plunging into him with one hard thrust. 

Draco keened, relishing in the feeling of Harry’s thick cock impaling him completely.

Harry began pumping into him with shallow thrusts, sliding the hand on his hip up his thigh and hooking his fingers under his knee.

He pressed his leg upwards, bending it until he was spread wide open. He kept one hand on the bed beside Draco’s head, his other hand holding him open as he began snapping his hips into Draco.

“Harry, _harder_ ,” Draco mewled, his hard prick tortuously rubbing against Harry’s hard abdomen each time Harry rammed into him.

Harry let out a strained chuckle, fucking him faster. “So demanding, baby, so _sweet_ for me.”

Draco nodded dazedly, his leaked slick coating his inner thighs and creating obscene wet, squelching noises as Harry pounded into him.

Harry slowed, bending down to nuzzle at one of Draco’s nipples with his lips. “Missed your tits so much, baby. Missed _you_ ,” he growled, closing his lips over the leaking tip and _sucking_.

Harry’s cock rubbed against that euphoric spot inside of him at the same time Harry’s mouth pulled his milk from his breast, the suction and intense pleasure making him come with a shocked whimper.

His cum shot up and splattered against Harry’s stomach and chest, the pearly cum catching in Harry’s sparse chest hair.

“You’re so perfect for me, sweetheart,” Harry panted, driving his cock into Draco’s hole as he chased his own orgasm. “Fucking beautiful and all _mine_.”

“Mark me, Harry,” Draco begged hoarsely. “ _Please_ mark me. I want it.”

Harry looked _gone_ , releasing Draco’s leg and dropping down to both hands as he continued hammering into him with his cock.

“ _My_ Omega,” Harry snarled. “My _Draco_.”

Without any preamble, Harry lowered his head and sank his teeth into Draco’s scent gland on his neck.

He cried out, his prick hardening again between them, the painful bite of Harry’s teeth laced with burning pleasure.

With a deep groan, Harry buried himself inside of Draco, shooting his cum deep. He pulled away from his throat and took Draco’s mouth in a rough kiss, the tang of his own blood flavoring it and making Draco whimper.

Once he had emptied himself completely inside of Draco, Harry gently pulled out of him, his cum and Draco’s excess slick gushing out and soaking the sheets beneath his hips.

Harry crawled lower, pressing his open mouth between Draco’s legs and sucking at his loosened, wet hole.

“Harry,” Draco cried out sharply. “ _Stop_ , it’s too much!”

He felt Harry spear him with his tongue, lapping up their combined juices and pulling back to press sweet kisses to his inner thighs.

“You taste so good, Draco. It’ll never be enough,” he whispered, sounding drugged. “ _Never_ enough…”

Draco rocked his hips, letting out high-pitched whimpers and moans as Harry feasted on his hole.

“Kiss me, Harry, _please_ ,” Draco begged.

Harry appeared over top of him, his lips glistening with slick and his own _cum_. He smiled, lifting one of his hands to smooth back some of Draco’s sweaty hair.

“Good?” Harry asked, his eyes warm and _love_ struck.

Draco lifted his head to press a chaste kiss to Harry’s lips, feeling his own curl up into a dopey, sated smile.

“Perfect,” he whispered.

**XXX**

Draco awoke with a heavy arm draped over him, his legs entangled with someone else’s under the sheets. He turned his head, his lips parting on a small, surprised exhale.

Harry was asleep, his dark hair sex-mussed and stark against the white pillowcase. The lines by his eyes were smoothed out, his dark lashes resting against his cheeks as he slumbered. 

They had made love several times last night, Harry taking him in so many positions that Draco's cheeks heated thinking about it.

Everytime Harry had come, he had pulled Draco in for a heart-wrenching kiss that seemed to shake Draco to his core no matter how many times they did it.

It had been amazing—

_Perfect._

He eyed his own dried cum still interspersed in Harry’s chest hair, a primal sort of satisfaction surging within him at the sight.

Draco could smell his own potent pheromones on Harry, heady and thick. His Alpha smelled of him and was _marked_ by him.

Lifting one of his hands, he let his fingers brush over the teeth marks on his neck, grinning.

Harry had marked him.

They were officially _mates_ now. There was no going back.

A niggling sort of dread surfaced in the back of Draco’s mind, his own self-doubt and insecurities suddenly swarming his post-sex hazed mind.

 _There was no going back_.

When Harry woke up, he would expect Draco to…

He quickly sat up, smacking the tangled sheets from his hips.

Harry would expect what any Alpha would expect of his Omega. To be loyal to him, to be _owned_ by him. He would want Draco to move in with him. He would take away his freedom, expect him to give up any independence he had gained since having Scorpius.

Oh, Salazar.

 _Scorpius_.

What was he doing? How had he let himself be so…swept up? Was he that _weak_?

It was that night all over again, when he was forced to make a decision due to the betrayal of his own body.

The result of that fated night had been his pregnancy with Scorpius, but he felt as if he never really made that decision for _himself_.

He loved his baby, but he wanted to make his own decisions moving forward and he wouldn’t embarrass himself by doing something else that would only result in him depending on someone else for his son’s or his own well-being _again_.

He stood and quickly dressed, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Once he hastily wrapped his scarf around his neck, he turned to give one last look at Harry. He was still sleeping, his hand pressed against the spot where Draco had been laying.

Draco’s heart _ached_ and he felt like the most horrible person in the world.

But he had to go. If he didn’t leave now…

He strode to the door and put his hand on the knob, his vision blurring due to his tears.

“Running away again?”

Draco froze, his breath hitching.

He didn’t turn around, hearing Harry stand and walk over to him.

He could feel his Alpha’s presence at his back, their newly made bond pulsing between them.

It made him want to turn around and throw himself in Harry’s arms, but he just barely restrained himself, tightening his grip on the knob to ground himself.

 _Please, please, please_.

“Why?” Harry asked, his voice achingly absent of any emotion that had been freely shared between them last night.

“I can’t,” Draco croaked. “I know you don’t understand, but I just…”

“I love you.”

Harry’s confession felt like a battering ram had hit Draco, his heart hammering against his ribcage. His tears spilled over, wetting his cheeks and making him tremble with regret.

“Why isn’t it enough?” Harry asked, his voice hollow.

Draco let out a choked hiccup, turning the knob and quickly shutting the door behind him.

He jumped when he heard a pained roar behind the door, something crashing against the closed door from the other side.

He put his hat on with his shaking hands, leaving his heart behind in the room he had left.

 _Forgive me, Harry_.

 _I’m a coward_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💀💀💀 
> 
> PLEASE DON’T BE MAD AT ME. The angst was needed! I have a plan. 
> 
> Flashback next chapter. 😌


	10. Trust

“Harry.”

Harry sat in his office at the Ministry, staring blankly at the unreviewed case files in front of him. When he heard his name, he glanced up.

Auror Jack Ryker stood in the open doorway of his office, a wrinkle between his dark brows.

“You okay?” he asked, a tinge of concern lacing his words.

Harry nodded, scrubbing a hand down his face. “Just a long night. I slept on the sofa in my office and didn’t get much sleep. Something I can help you with, Jack?”

Jack looked unconvinced but stepped into his office. “The Malfoy boy stopped by today.”

His heart contracted painfully, flinching inwardly. “What do you mean?” he asked, a little too sharply.

Jack stared at him for a moment, crossing his arms over his chest. “The kid with the baby whose home we had been surveilling. He stopped by today. Gave me something to give to you.”

Harry abruptly stood, clenching his jaw.

What the fuck did Draco want with him _now_?

He was tired of being jerked around like a dog on a too-short chain.

He wasn’t going to let a pair of lovely gray eyes and some damnable feelings rule him any longer.

The past week, he had convinced himself that his strong emotions for Draco would fade. Their bond could be broken. It was just going to take time.

Yeah, time. That was all he needed and then…

_What I feel for you is real, Harry._

Like a gut punch, the memory of Draco’s words slammed into him, seeming to mock him.

“What did he give you?” Harry asked brusquely.

Jack pulled a small envelope from his trouser pocket, walking across the room to hand it to Harry.

“Said he didn’t have time to give it to you himself. Looked like he’d been crying. Didn’t have the baby with him this time.”

Jack stared at him, his eyes assessing.

They lapsed into silence, Harry averting Jack’s gaze to stare down at the envelope in his hand.

“Anything you want to talk about, Harry?”

 _Yes_.

There was a lot Harry wanted to talk about.

The first being that he was a bloody fool. He was a fool to think that Draco could love him back. The boy had done nothing but run away every time he thought they were making progress. It seemed the only thing Draco desired from him was his cock. The only use Draco had for Harry, was what he could do sexually for him.

Oh, yes. Harry knew Draco desired him. Just not as much as Harry desired _him_. He wanted to be a father for Scorpius and a _mate_ for Draco, but Draco seemed to spurn his affection as if Harry were nothing more to him that a convenient fuck.

Well, he was _done_ playing this game.

Whatever was in the envelope wouldn’t change his mind.

If Draco thought he could win him over with some trite apology after the other night, he had it wrong. He was tired of all of Draco’s prevarication when it came to the subject of Scorpius’ Alpha and his _own_ feelings regarding Harry.

Draco could keep his secrets and he could keep whatever contents were in the bloody envelope.

He was _done_.

He didn’t care if Draco cried, begged, or…

His instincts flared to life, the image of his mate crying making them surge to the surface.

 _Protect, protect, protect_.

 _Your vulnerable mate needs you, needs his Alpha. His pup needs you. They both need your protection, your strength, your_ love—

He gritted his teeth, infuriated at himself.

Why had he _bitten_ him?

He knew why.

When Draco had been spread out beneath him, his lids lowered to half-mast over his sultry gray eyes, begging for Harry to bite him while his cock had been sheathed inside of his beautiful Omega…

 _No_.

Not _his_ Omega. Draco would never be his. He’d made that abundantly clear the other night when he’d tried sneaking out of their room without so much as a _goodbye_. The sounds Draco had made that night would probably haunt Harry for the rest of his life. He’d been so—

 _Perfect_.

When they had made love, Draco had been so open, so needful, and so honest. Where had it gone wrong?

Harry had thought that maybe it was because of their age difference. Did Draco want someone like that _boy_ he’d been at the festival with? Maybe he wanted an Alpha who—

No. He just had to admit that he was—

He was a _fool_.

They weren’t friends, lovers, or _mates_. They were just two bodies occasionally stealing moments of pleasure from one another.

Beyond that, they were just acquaintances.

Maybe not even that.

His affection was one-sided. Draco didn’t want him.

“No,” Harry said tonelessly. “I’m fine, Auror Ryker. Thank you for bringing this to me. I have a lot of work to catch up on.”

“All right,” Jack said and paused. “Cute pup, that baby. I think that kid loves that baby more than the world itself. Must be hard to be a single mother that young and to have a father as infamous as Lucius Malfoy. Probably feels like it’s him against the world some days.”

Harry’s eyes flicked up, his fingers tightening on the envelope. “Something you want to say, Jack?”

Jack smirked and shook his head. “No. I’ll be in my office if you need me, Auror Potter.”

Jack left, closing the door behind him.

Harry stared down at the envelope, his thoughts in turmoil. The envelope wasn’t entirely flat. There was an oblong object within making it bulge slightly from both sides.

Harry furrowed his brows, his heart rate picking up.

Without thinking anymore about it, he sliced open the envelope with his finger and held it out over his open palm, shaking the unknown object loose.

A small stoppered phial rolled out, landing in his open palm. A silvery thread of light was ensconced in the phial, shimmering as it undulated in its glass container.

Harry knew all too well what it was.

A memory.

Harry set the phial on his desk and pulled out a small folded letter that had been in the envelope too. He opened the letter, flattening it out on the top of his desk to be able to better read it. That, and his hands were shaking too much to hold it steady as he read.

_Harry,_

_I know you probably hate me after the other night, and I wouldn’t blame you if you did. I’m sorry for being a coward and I’m sorry for being even more of a coward by not being able to deliver this letter to you in person. I know my behavior has been confusing and unacceptable. I’m not very good with sharing my feelings and I often let my fears overwhelm me. I tend to overthink things and let my anxiety and self-doubt control my actions._

_I’ve never liked another person as much as I like you. When I’m around you, I don’t feel so scared. The way I left you was horrible, and I hate myself for it._

_All that matters to me in my life is Scorpius. He’s the only good thing about me and you have to understand that I’d do anything to protect him. I haven’t been entirely truthful with you. I’ve been hiding a secret that I’ve never told anyone else. This secret is the reason I’ve been acting so unpredictable with you. I didn’t want to tell you, because I believed that once I did, you would hate me._

_I still believe that._

_But I know I’m being unfair. These past few months, you’ve treated me with more respect than anyone else I’ve ever known. You’ve never looked down on me as being a dropout or the fact that I’m an unmated Omega with a fatherless pup. You’ve shown that you care for Scorpius and would do anything for us. Our time together has made me realize that this secret is something I cannot keep to myself.  
_

_It’s not fair for me to keep this secret, because it’s not my secret to harbor._

_It belongs to both of us._

_I’m sorry, Harry._

_I know the Ministry keeps a Pensieve in the Department of Mysteries. My father told me once. Once you view this memory of mine, I hope you’ll be able to forgive me._

_Draco_

Harry was on his feet and making his way to the lift before the door to his office had even closed all the way, Draco’s bottled memory clutched tightly in his fist.

 **XXX**

The Department of Mysteries held a great deal of things unknown even to Harry.

Several Unspeakables glided silently by him in the black-tiled corridor of Level Nine. He knew where the Pensieve was kept.

The room it was kept in held a number of confiscated magical baubles, weapons, and artefacts that the Ministry had acquired over the years.

The Pensieve was shoved in the far corner of the room, a large cabinet of confiscated memories bottled within.

It was heavily warded, but Harry had the authority and the magic to open it. The memories contained within the cabinet belonged to prisoners of Azkaban, Ministers before Kingsley, and even of witches and wizards long gone from this world.

Harry walked over to the Pensieve and uncorked the phial Draco had given him.

He paused, the phial in his fingers, ready to let it spill over into the black marble basin below. The shallow basin swirled with wispy vestiges of memories long forgotten, beckoning him.

He was afraid.

Whatever Draco wanted him to see, he wasn’t sure if he was ready. He admittedly was still hurt, his pride still stinging from Draco’s rejection.

 _Probably feels like it’s him against the world some days._

Jack’s words echoed in his mind and as they did, a feeling of determination settled over Harry.

If Draco had trusted him enough to risk sharing this guarded secret, then Harry could be strong enough to view it.

 _For Draco, he could this_.

Harry spilled the memory into the basin, Draco’s silvery siphoned memory mixing with the smoky clouds within the basin. Gritting his teeth, he plunged his head into the basin.

And into Draco’s memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS
> 
> The memory chapter is done, I just have to edit it. I didn’t want to combine it with this one because I want it to be on its own. I’ll upload it soon! Thank you for reading my story and I’m trying to reply to comments as quick as I can!
> 
> 💜💜💜


	11. Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀
> 
> _hides_

_“Would you_ stop _fidgeting and stand up straight, Draco?”_

 _Draco lifted his head, his fringe sticking to his forehead from perspiration. His father’s sharp command made him reflexively straighten, gazing out at the throng of partygoers in front of him._

_The suppressants weren’t working._

_His heats had been getting worse as he had gotten older, but this heat had been unbearably terrible.  
_

_The only thing that was getting him through the evening was a heavy dose of suppressants and the knowledge that the party wouldn’t last forever._

_“I’m sorry, Dad, I’m just not…feeling well,” he finished weakly._

_Lucius glared sideways at him, his gaze cold._

_“You know how important this event is to your future, Draco. With my reputation basically tarnished after the war, the only thing we can rely on for your academic future is my generous donations to the Ministry and our impeccable ability to feign our respect for these people.”_

_He spat the word ‘people’ as if it were a derogatory term._

_The people in question were witches and wizards attending the current event being hosted at Hogwarts. The event was being hosted by the school and the people in attendance were Hogwarts alumni and the most elite of Wizarding Britain. Even the current Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, was there, mingling with Draco’s Divination professor as if they were old friends._

_It was the end of the last week of his sixth year and while most of his friends had already gone home for the summer, Draco was stuck attending some kiss-arse party at his father’s behest._

_The party’s intended purpose was to gather only the most influential magical people whose children or family members attended Hogwarts and schmooze with each other under the guise of raising money for the school and supporting the current Headmistress’s continued reformation of Hogwarts._

_The party was being held in the Great Hall. Enchanted candles floated above their heads, lighting the vast room with a soft, warm light. To Draco, the muted light felt like a heat lamp on his oversensitive skin._

_Draco had been forced by his mother to dress formally, his black tie feeling like a noose around his neck due to his heat. He reached up and tugged at it, loosening it infinitesimally in an attempt to get more oxygen to his depleted lungs. He could feel a bead of moisture run down the nape of his neck, unable to suppress a shaky exhale._

_His father shot him a baleful glare. “Go and clean yourself up. You look as if you’re about to faint,” he hissed._

_Draco nodded and turned, practically sprinting from the Great Hall in his haste to get away. Tears pricked at his eyes, his mortification over his inability to suppress the symptoms of his heat spurred on by his father’s perpetual disapproval. It seemed like no matter what he did, his father always found something to nitpick about him._

_Once he was outside the Great Hall, he pressed himself into an alcove and dug a hand into his trouser pocket, grabbing his bottle of prescribed suppressants. He stared at the bottle, wavering between putting it back in his pocket, or taking more of the pills._

_He knew it wasn’t advised to take more than the recommended dose during his heats, but he knew this night was important to his father. If he was half out of his mind with his heat, he wouldn’t be able to converse or function properly._

_Draco opened the bottle and shook out two more pills into the palm of his hand, throwing them into his mouth and letting them dissolve on his tongue. Pulling out his wand, he aimed it at his outstretched hand._

_“Aguamenti,” he whispered, watching as his cupped palm filled with water._

_He drank the conjured water, washing down the bitter taste of the pills._

_Now he just had to wait for the dulling effects to take over._

_Draco made his way out to the courtyard, moonlight spilling across the stone entryway to Hogwarts and bathing the archways in ethereal light._

_He cut to the right and wiped his brow with the back of his hand, wincing when he felt a rebellious trickle of slick leak from his hole._

_“Bloody heats, sometimes I hate being an Omega—”_

_His mumbled rant was cut off when he collided with something solid, almost sending him sprawling backwards. Two hands steadied him, wrapping around in his upper arms in a tight, but gentle grip._

_“S-sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going—”_

_He glanced up, his apology trailing off._

_The man holding him upright was none other than the illustrious Harry Potter. He was silhouetted by the dark, starry background of the night sky, towering over Draco by several inches._

_Draco was able to recognize him immediately. His face was often plastered across the Prophet. That, and his father often brought him up in conversation at home, cursing him for who he was._

_A lit cigarette was dangling from between his lips, one of his dark brows arched. His tie was loosened from around his throat, the top buttons of his shirt undone. He released his hold on Draco, taking the cigarette from his mouth._

_“Are you okay? You seemed in a hurry.”_

_Draco blinked, his lips parting in surprise._

_Harry studied him in silence, dropping his cigarette to the ground and snuffing it out with the heel of his designer shoe._

_“You’re the Malfoy boy,” he said, shoving his hands into the pockets of his pressed dark slacks._

_Draco furrowed his brows, his vision going fuzzy around the edges for a brief moment. He shook his head, trying to shake away the odd sensation._

_“I am,” he said guardedly. “And you’re the Savior.”_

_He inwardly cringed, realizing how condescending that had sounded._

_Harry smirked, nodding. “I suppose that was rather rude of me. I’m Harry Potter, yes. I only meant that I recognized you because of your father. I saw you standing with him in the Great Hall. It’s nice to meet you.”_

_He pulled one hand out of his pocket and held it out in greeting, flummoxing Draco._

_In all of his father’s past rants about Harry Potter, he had built up a preconceived image of him. He expected him to be pompous and prideful about his celebrity status, not…_

_Friendly._

_Draco pressed his clammy hand into Harry’s, shaking it._

_“Nice to meet you, too. I’m Draco Malfoy,” he mumbled, heat stinging his cheeks. “I didn’t know you were coming tonight.”_

_Harry shrugged. “The Minister invited me, and I wanted to see some of my old professors.”_

_“I see,” Draco murmured, swaying slightly on his feet. His peripheral vision was becoming blurry._

_“You don’t look well, Draco. Are you all right?”_

_Draco’s head felt hazy, as if his brain had been replaced by cotton balls. He opened his mouth to reply, but his tongue felt dry, weighing heavy in his mouth. His hand slid out of Harry’s, falling listlessly to his side. He tried stepping back, but only ended up stumbling._

_Had he taken too many of his suppressants?_

_“Draco?” Harry stepped forward; his eyes narrowing with concern. “Do you need me to go and get your father?”_

_“No!” Draco shouted, hugging himself. “Don’t get my father…he’ll be mad at me…”_

_His insides throbbed with need, his body sensing Harry as an Alpha. He screwed his eyes shut, trembling with the instinctual need to prostrate himself in front of Harry._

_“Please, Harry, don’t tell my father and don’t get anyone,” he begged weakly, averting the Alpha’s gaze._

_“Draco, you’re sweating, and you look flushed. Just let me take you inside and we can—”_

_Whatever Harry had been about to say, Draco wasn’t able to catch it. His vision went from blurry to dark within a matter of seconds, his legs giving out from under him._

**_XXX_ **

_Draco opened his eyes, rapidly blinking. He noticed he was no longer in the courtyard._

_He was…_

_He quickly sat up, bewildered at how ended up in the Hospital Wing. He was lying in one of the Hospital Wing’s small beds and he noticed his tie had been removed completely. A quick glance down and saw that his shoes had also been removed._

_The Hospital Wing was dark, the only light coming in was silvery moonlight from the tall windows. It looked deserted, most of the staff having gone home for the summer or in attendance at the event on the other side of the castle._

_“You’re in heat.”_

_Draco let out a surprised exhalation, twisting around._

_Harry was sitting across from his bed, his face swathed in shadows._

_“W-what?” he stammered, trying and failing to hide his surprise._

_Harry stood, walking over to the bed and leaning over Draco. He pressed the back of his hand against his forehead, his eyes contemplative. Draco failed to suppress a shiver that overtook him when their skin made contact._

_“I carried you to the Hospital Wing to let you rest for a moment. You were out cold, Draco,” he whispered, his warm breath gusting over Draco’s heated face._

_“H-how long was I out?” Draco asked, trying to focus on something else besides the warm skin of Harry’s hand against his forehead._

_“Maybe thirty minutes, give or take,” Harry answered, studying Draco’s face with concern._

_He was just barely able to tamp down a low whine that was attempting to claw its way up his throat._ _Harry smelled like Firewhisky and cigarettes, an enticing scent that had Draco’s prick hardening._

_“Thank you, Harry,” he murmured, helplessly leaning into his touch. “I tried taking my suppressants, but I don’t think they’re working…”_

_Harry sat on the edge of the bed and Draco noticed he had removed his suit jacket. The sleeves of his black dress shirt were rolled up, showcasing the tanned skin of his forearms that were dusted with dark hair. Several strands of his styled raven hair had fallen forward, framing his handsome face._

_Draco swallowed thickly._

_“You shouldn’t take more than the recommended dose, Draco. It could be detrimental to your body if they’re not used the right way. Why didn’t you tell your father you were in heat and needed to go home?”_

_Draco worried his bottom lip between his teeth, wanting to whine again when Harry pulled his hand away from his forehead._

_“My father…this night was important to him. He wanted me to attend and I didn’t want to disappoint him.”_

_Harry’s eyes softened. “More important than his own son’s health?”_

_Draco looked away from Harry’s seeking gaze, feeling his cheeks suffuse with heat. “You don’t know my father. He can be…persuasive when he wants something to go his way.”_

_Harry was silent for several moments, just staring at Draco in an intense way that had him squirming._

_“I believe you, Draco, but drugging yourself to the point of unconsciousness just to appease your father isn’t logical. Your heat is natural, biological. It’s something that shouldn’t be ignored, even for the sake of making your father happy.” Harry paused, his lips set in a grim line. “If Lucius is even capable of being happy, that is.”_

_Draco chuckled, but it was mirthless. He dropped his gaze, wringing his hands in his lap. “My father?” he scoffed. “He’s never been happy when it comes to me. He always finds something about me he wants to fix or improve on.”_

_Harry remained silent, but Draco could feel his eyes on him. Harry shifted on the bed, lifting his hand to brush away some of Draco’s sweat dampened fringe from his eyes._

_“I don’t see anything that needs fixing.”_

_Draco lifted his head, surprised at Harry’s statement._

_Warmth spread through his chest, smothering his self-doubts and making Draco forget where he was at and what he had been worried about in the first place._

_Harry cleared his throat and looked away from Draco._

_“You know, you’re different from how I imagined,” Draco said softly. “From what the Prophet has printed about you and how my father talked about you, that is.”_

_Harry gave a derisive snort. “No doubt your father built up a pristine summary of me for you over the years and the Prophet can bloody burn for all I care. Nothing but a bunch of libelous pricks writing it.”_

_“Well, they’re both wrong about you, as far as first impressions go.”_

_Harry smirked, turning to look at him. “And how am I doing, as far as first impressions go?”_

_Draco smiled, his heart tripping. “You’re spectacular,” he blurted without thinking, feeling his cheeks heat even more because of his childish compliment._

_The suppressants must have been having an effect on his brain to mouth filter, too._

_Harry grinned. “Spectacular? I like that coming from you, better than the Savior at least.” His smile faltered and he turned to stand. “We should get someone to look at you. If you took too many suppressants, I’d feel better if you had medical attention.”_

_Draco felt panic overtake him, reaching forward to grab Harry’s sleeve with trembling fingers._

_“W-wait!” he shouted shakily. “Will you just sit with me for a moment? I just need some time to…get it together.”_

_Harry paused, remaining seated. “I don’t know, Draco…”_

_Draco shifted on the bed, pulling up to sit on his knees. “Please…”_

_Draco watched Harry visibly swallow, looking torn. “The reason I think I should get someone else to look after you, is because your heat is effecting_ me _, Draco.”_

 _Harry dropped his gaze to between his legs and Draco followed with his own eyes. Harry’s cock was hard and pressing against the pantleg of his trousers, the image obscene enough to make Draco’s mouth pool with saliva. His instincts were clamoring within him, loud and demanding._

_Alpha, mate, want._

_“You’re emitting an ungodly amount of pheromones right now…it’s becoming difficult to ignore,” Harry grated. “Your scent is intoxicating to me…_ fuck _, I can smell your slick. I could smell it in the courtyard.”_

_Harry scrubbed a hand down his face, not meeting Draco’s eyes._

_Draco flushed, leaning forward on the bed and closer to Harry._

_Heat coiled low in his belly, seeming to travel straight to his prick._ _Raw need pulsed throughout his body, blistering desire making his hole throb with the need to be filled._

_His instincts were driving him, the fuzzy effects of his suppressants slowing waning and his body’s own driving need to mate becoming the only thing he could focus on._

_Harry was a strong, virile Alpha and Draco was…_

_Draco winced, his first thought being that he wasn’t good enough for Harry. The Alpha in front of him could have his pick of any eligible Omega in London. Why would Harry want someone as naïve and uncertain as himself?_

_But…_

_He wanted_ this _Alpha and maybe…Harry could be Draco’s._

_Just for tonight._

_“Can I kiss you?”_

_The question tumbled past his lips before he could stop it, his eyes riveted to Harry’s lips._

_“We…we shouldn’t,” Harry croaked, leaning forward slightly. “It wouldn’t be appropriate. Fuck, I’m so much older than you, Draco. If we let our baser selves take over, we would be—”_

_Draco cut him off, quickly leaning forward and crushing his lips to Harry’s. Harry flinched, stilling for only a second before his eyes slid shut with a low groan. Draco took his reaction as consent, tentatively sliding his tongue into Harry’s mouth._

_It was his first kiss and he admittedly didn’t know what to do, so when he gave an experimental swipe of his tongue against Harry’s, he was surprised when Harry took control._

_Harry grabbed his wrists with both hands, slamming him backwards on the bed and effectively pinning him down._

_Draco dazedly gazed up at him, flicking out his tongue to chase the taste of Harry’s mouth against his lips._

_“Alpha,” he panted, rocking his hips in attempt to coax Harry closer._

_“You—” Harry growled, narrowing his eyes. “Stop it, Draco—_ _please. Don’t call me that.”_

 _No! He wanted_ this _Alpha to mate him, not anyone else. His Alpha was going to leave him_ aching _if he didn’t do something fast._

_“Please, Alpha, if you don’t mate me, I’ll find another who will!”_

_He couldn’t control his words or actions at that moment, the intense need to be claimed by the dominant Alpha pinning him down overpowering everything else._

_Harry looked angry and for some unknown reason, it made Draco leak even more slick, his body yearning for his Alpha’s cock to soothe the burning sensation that seemed to be taking over his body._

_He lifted his head and slid his nose along Harry’s throat, pressing his lips to his scent gland and flicking his tongue out to taste it._

_“Draco—” Harry groaned, tilting his head to allow Draco better access to his throat._

_Harry pressed his thigh between Draco’s legs, pressing down on his prick and making Draco’s head fall back against the bed, broken whines escaping him as he peered up at Harry from under his lashes._

_“Fuck,” Harry rasped. “I can’t stop. Not when you’re looking at me like_ that _.”_

 _Harry leaned down, crushing his lips to Draco’s and sharing another mind-scrambling kiss with him. Draco could taste the Firewhisky Harry had drank earlier, smoky and sharp against his own tongue._

_He moaned, spreading his legs as Harry pressed his hips between them. He grinded his covered erection against Draco’s own, making him cry out._

_“Please,” Draco begged. “Please mate me, Alpha!”_

_His heat had fully encompassed him, slick wetting the back of his slacks and his prick unbearably hard and confined. All he could focus on was Harry and his pheromones that were seeming to permeate the air around him, dominant and thick._

_“I’ll give you what you need,” Harry rumbled, quickly undoing the buttons on the front of own his shirt. “So help us both,” he mumbled, almost inaudible to Draco’s ears._

_Draco lifted his lower half from the bed and pulled his slacks and briefs off, throwing them to the side of the bed. Harry helped divest him of his dress shirt, kissing down his chest as the shirt gaped open at the sides. When Harry’s mouth closed over one of his nipples, Draco sucked in a sharp breath._

_Harry lashed his hot tongue over his sensitive bud, making him arch up from the bed._

_“P-please,” Draco cried out, spreading his thighs in invitation. “I n-need you inside of me.”_

_Harry kept sucking on his nipple, reaching down to pull out his leaking cock from the front of his slacks. He pulled away from Draco’s chest, sitting up on his knees between Draco’s legs._

_Draco bit his lip between his teeth, his eyes drawn to the thing he desired most at the moment: Harry’s cock._

_He lowered his hand, pressing his shaking fingers past his prick and sac, to his slick-coated hole, sinking one finger in. “I-I want it,” he mewled, pumping his finger in and out, imagining it was Harry._

_A muscle ticked in Harry’s jaw, his features darkening. “Then you’ll have me,” he grated._

_He gently pulled Draco’s fingers out of his hole with his hand and lowered it, scooping up some of Draco’s gushing slick. He spread the gathered slick along his hard length, coating himself in Draco’s juices._

_“Please, I want it, I_ need _it,” he begged hoarsely, unable to stop the embarrassing pleas from leaving his mouth._

_Harry placed one hand beside Draco’s head, using his other hand to press the slick head of his cock against Draco’s hole._

_“Draco—” Harry cursed, meeting Draco’s gaze. “Are you sure about this?”_

_Instead of answering him, Draco pressed down, trying to feverishly impale himself on Harry’s cock. He couldn’t think past the implicit need in his body to_ mate _._

_When the head of Harry’s cock slid in Draco’s hole without any resistance, they both moaned in unison._

_“You’re so tight,” Harry grunted. “Draco, tell me—how do you want me?”  
_

_Draco closed his eyes and shook his head. “I-I don’t know, I’ve never—“_

_Harry stilled inside of him. “You’re...a virgin?”_

_Draco reached up, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck. “Please—Just move. I want you, o-only you, Alpha,” he sobbed brokenly._

_Harry let out a harsh growl and pushed all the way inside of him, filling Draco until it was almost painful and hitting a spot in his channel that made him whine._

_Then, Harry began to move and it was—_

_Rapturous._

_Harry began pounding into Draco, each slam of his hips against Draco’s own making him gasp with delight. The momentary bite of pain from Harry’s cock was quickly forgotten, the feeling of slick, undiluted pleasure taking its place as Harry zealously fucked him.  
_

_The small bed creaked with each of Harry’s erratic thrusts, the sound drowned out by Draco’s high-pitched moans that seemed to echo throughout the large room._

_Draco turned his head, instinctually baring his throat for his Alpha._

_”No,” Harry panted over him. “No biting. Not during your heat.”_

_Draco was going to protest, but was silenced by Harry’s lips. They kissed, their mouths clumsy and wet as Harry’s thrusts jostled Draco on the bed under him._

_Harry was the first to pull away, leaving Draco bereft, but not for long. He gently pulled out from Draco’s hole, cupping him under his arms and maneuvering him onto his hands and knees on the bed._

_He folded himself overtop of Draco, his lips pressing a quick kiss to Draco’s sweaty nape. Without making Draco wait long, he slid his cock back into him from behind._

_”Oh,” Draco gasped, the angle hitting that spot inside of him with precise accuracy._

_”Feel good?” Harry whispered into his ear, pistoning his cock into him at a now brutal pace that had Draco mewling.  
_

_”Fuck,” Harry hissed. “I want to knot you.”_

_”Then do it!” Draco cried._

_Harry buried his nose into Draco’s hair from behind, kissing down his neck and to the side, until his mouth was sucking hotly at his scent gland._

_Draco’s arms gave out, but Harry wrapped an arm around his chest, holding him up as he continued fucking him.  
_

_”Alpha, knot me, I need it—“_

_”Shouldn’t,” Harry murmured, lightly scraping his teeth over Draco’s throbbing gland. “Could get you pregnant.”_

_Draco wasn’t even listening anymore, his prick hard and leaking between his legs. He wanted his Alpha to knot him, fill him with his cum. He wanted it, wanted it more than anything—_

_“Please, Alpha, please,” Draco begged weakly. “Need to feel you inside of me.”_

_Harry let out a strangled snarl, pulling back his hips slightly only to slam back inside of Draco.  
_

_Draco could feel the hard bulge of Harry’s knot against his hole with each thrust, turgid and pulsing. When it finally popped just inside his slick opening, he moaned with relief.  
_

_This was right, this was what his body needed, what it_ burned _for._

_”I-I need—“ Draco stammered, his body trying to adjust to Harry’s knot slowly pushing further inside of him._

_Harry wordlessly slid his hand down Draco’s abdomen, wrapping his fingers around his aching erection and giving it a slow stroke._

_Draco gasped, his cum shooting from his prick and coating the bed’s sheets and Harry’s fist.  
_

_His orgasm made him weak, his body trembling with aftershocks as Harry shoved his cock to the hilt inside of him._

_”Draco—so perfect for me,” Harry moaned._

_Harry came, coating Draco’s insides with hot jets of cum that he swore made his belly swell with how much he unloaded. His thrusts slowed, his knot slowly descending within Draco._

_Harry gingerly maneuvered them both to their sides on the small bed, both of them panting. Harry’s knot still tethered them together, Draco’s slick and their combined cum coating his inner thighs._

_Harry kissed Draco’s ear from behind, feeling him smile.  
_

_“Feel better?” he whispered huskily._

_Draco nodded drowsily, wanting nothing more than to stay curled in Harry’s embrace for the rest of the night._

_“Careful, sweetheart,” Harry murmured, gently extracting himself from Draco.  
_

_When Draco felt a gush of slick and cum pour from his swollen hole, his cheeks heated._

_Harry sat up on the bed and dragged a hand through his mussed hair.  
_

_“We should get back to the party. Get you something to eat. It would make me feel better if you had something to eat after taking all those suppressants.”  
_

_Draco opened his eyes, alarm seizing him._

_The party._

_His_ father _._

_Shit!_

_He bolted upright in the bed, watching Harry as he tucked himself back in his slacks and began buttoning up his shirt._

_”You mean,” Draco swallowed, his throat tight, “go back to the party—together.”_

_Harry chuckled, trying to smooth back his hair into some semblance of how it had been before they had sex.  
_

_“Yes, Draco. I’m not going to let you go back alone. You could barely hold yourself up when we were having sex. I wouldn’t want you to get hurt if you fainted again. And...”_

_Harry cast him a smoldering look that made Draco’s breath hitch._

_”I can’t let my little mate out of my sight so soon.”_

_Panic gnawed at Draco’s insides, his chest feeling tight._

_Mate._

_Harry expected them to be mates now.  
_

_It was—_

_Suffocating.  
_

_What would his father think? If they went back together, would people assume the worst?_

_And what if..._

_What if Harry had gotten him pregnant?_

_Draco, you idiot!  
_

_He’d let his body take over, ignoring the obvious risks of having unprotected sex during his heat.  
_

_His chest aching, he watched as Harry righted himself.  
_

_Draco got to his feet, flinching when he felt cum and slick ooze down his inner thighs. He reached down to his discarded pants and pulled his wand from them. He cast a quick cleaning charm, the evidence of their tryst disappearing from his body._

_He quickly dressed as Harry watched, sweat gathering at the nape of his neck for an entirely different reason now._

_He was scared.  
_

_He had made a mistake. They both had. His vision tunneled, his hands shaking as he righted his clothing._

_”Sweetheart?” Harry asked, making Draco glance up at him. “Are you all right?”_

_Draco wanted to cry.  
_

_Harry was worried about him. He had to say something. Say something without bursting into tears._

_”Yes,” he croaked. “I’m fine, Harry. Let’s go back before they notice that we’ve been gone.”_

_Harry looked unconvinced, but he gave Draco a small smile and stepped closer to him._

_”Don’t worry about what people will think, Draco. I’ll take care of everything.”_

_He pressed a chaste kiss to Draco’s forehead, sealing his guilt within his heart._

_Draco nodded, giving him a forced smile. “Okay.”_

_He followed behind Harry into the darkened corridor outside of the Hospital Wing, his vision starting to blur from his unshed tears._

_He knew what he had to do. It was the only way they could both go on with their lives like normal, the only way_ Harry _could return to his life before this night._

_With trembling fingers, he tightened his grip on his wand._

_He raised his wand, aiming it at the back of Harry’s head as they walked._

_“Obliviate,” he whispered hollowly, his tears finally escaping and sliding down his cheeks.  
_

_The spell made Harry halt, his arms going slack at his sides.  
_

_Draco wiped at his eyes with the back of his free hand and cast Scourgify to erase his scent from Harry’s body completely._

_Sobbing quietly, he turned and stumbled down the opposite side of the corridor, hating himself. His tears were falling ceaselessly now, his heart aching with regret as he escaped.  
_

_Running away from Harry Potter._

_And himself._

**XXX**

Harry ripped himself from Draco’s spilled memory, stumbling backwards, his breath sawing from his lungs.

He lifted his hand and swiped at his cheeks with two fingers, holding them up in front of him. They glistened with wetness—not his own.

Draco’s tears.

The phial that had held Draco’s memory was still clutched in his other hand.

With a pained shout, he hurled it at the wall next to the Pensieve. It shattered upon impact, sending small shards of glinting glass flying in every direction.

He stared at the broken pieces of glass laying on the floor, thinking about how they resembled his heart.

Gritting his teeth, he pivoted on his heel and stormed from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the reveal. 🖤 Stick around to see how Harry will handle this revelation. 👁👄👁


	12. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the _angst_.
> 
> 👀🖤

“Please eat, love, just a bite for Mummy.”

Scorpius huffed indignantly and pursed his lips, recoiling from the bite of applesauce Draco was currently trying to coax him to eat.

“No!” Scorpius whined.

Draco sighed, placing the spoon back into the applesauce container. “I know you’re hungry, love. Do you want something else, is that it?”

Scorpius shook his head, his blond hair swaying with the motion. “Wanna play!”

His mother placed her hands on her hips. “Maybe you should take him over to visit with Blaise. You haven’t seen him since the festival and Scorpius would probably love to see him. It would do you both some good.”

Draco cringed inwardly.

Blaise was still mad at him about completely ditching him at the festival at Hogsmeade. He had blamed his sudden departure on not feeling well, but it was a better excuse than the truth.

_Sorry for ditching you, Blaise, but I ended up running into Harry Potter and spending most of the night shagging him. So sorry. Can you forgive me?_

Just another person he had lied to, another person who was angry with him.

Draco sighed and went to scoop Scorpius out of his highchair, giving up on trying to feed him for the time being.

“You know, darling, he’s been rather cross this past week. Maybe his sleeping schedule is off.”

Draco’s mother, Narcissa, stood on the other side of their kitchen island, her blue eyes narrowed with concern.

“Maybe,” Draco murmured. “I’ll try nursing him before his nap. Maybe that will settle him down some.”

He looked down at Scorpius, smiling softly. His mother had dressed his pup in a small, white short-sleeved button-down with a plethora of dinosaurs adorning the entirety of it. His blond hair was getting longer, curling slightly at the ends around his small ears.

His eyes were slightly almond-shaped and pale green, a sharp contrast to his olive skin.

As he grew bigger, he resembled Harry more and more.

There was no doubt to who his Alpha was.

His mother’s regal brows furrowed. “I thought you had already weaned him, Draco. You should put a stop to breastfeeding since he’s now eating solids regularly.”

Draco shot her a withering look. “I know what to do with my own child, Mum. I only breastfeed him if he’s upset and needs comforting. It’s not a regular occurrence.”

She waved her hand in the air noncommittally. “All right, darling. I didn’t mean to sound pushy. If you ask me, I think you both need a nap. You look completely knackered, Draco.”

Draco tucked Scorpius’ head under his chin, holding him close. He knew that he probably looked awful.

After he had decided to show Harry the truth about Scorpius’ conception, he hadn’t been sleeping much. He had been worrying non-stop about Harry’s reaction to his secret memory. He had no doubt in his mind that Harry would hate him after viewing it.

His heart constricted and he burrowed his nose in Scorpius’ soft hair, sighing softly.

He hadn’t wanted to lie to Harry all this time, but after that fated night at Hogwarts, everything had happened so _fast_.

When he had found out about his pregnancy, he had so much to think about and plan. He had known that Harry was an Auror for the Ministry, and he hadn’t wanted to interrupt his career and life for an unplanned pregnancy.

He had thought that keeping Scorpius a secret would be for the best, but...

Maybe he had been wrong.

Harry had proved to be kind, loyal, charming, _loving_ —

Draco had made a mistake. He knew he had made a mistake. 

He shouldn’t have _Obliviated_ Harry on that night and he shouldn’t have kept Scorpius away from his father.

If Harry couldn’t forgive him for that, he would understand.

Even if it broke his heart.

Whatever the repercussions were for keeping Scorpius from Harry all this time, he would accept them.

“Mummy, play?” Scorpius asked, his green eyes bright as he gazed up at Draco.

Scorpius looked tired and had been acting cranky the whole last week.

Draco suspected it was because of his own mood. He had been admittedly sulking the past week and dreading the fallout of his admission to Harry.

What would Harry do when he found out? Would he be furious? Would he...try to take _Scorpius_ from him?

 _Like you kept Scorpius from Harry_ , his hated inner voice whispered across his mind.

His arms tightened around his pup, his heart aching with worry and guilt.

“I love you, my sweet baby,” Draco whispered, smiling when he felt Scorpius raise his nose to nuzzle against his scent gland in response.

Scorpius snuffled against neck, squirming in his arms in an attempt to wriggle from Draco’s arms.

“ _Play_ ,” Scorpius begged. “Please, Mummy.”

He knew his pup needed a nap but was too keyed up to relax.

“We can play later, love. It’s nap time now.” 

Draco sat back down in front of the kitchen island, unbuttoning the front of his shirt to let Scorpius latch onto his nipple.

As Scorpius suckled, Draco watched his mother dither about the kitchen, humming softly to herself and cleaning up their lunch.

He still hadn’t told her the truth about Harry and Scorpius. He didn’t know if he was ready to yet. His mother could probably live with the truth, but his _father_...

No. 

He couldn’t tell them yet.

The sound of resounding crack echoed throughout the manor, making Draco and Narcissa startle.

“What was _that_?” his mother asked, casting Draco a confused look.

Draco pulled Scorpius flush against his chest, glancing down. His pup was still softly suckling, his blond lashes lowered over his round cheeks. One of his chubby hands was gripping the front of Draco’s shirt, his fingers slowly loosening as he dozed off. 

He worried his lower lip between his teeth, his gut churning as his anxiety rocketed.

“I don’t know,” Draco answered, his voice sounding breathy.

He had an idea of what that was.

And he was scared.

Several moments later, Harry Potter stalked into their kitchen. His face was wiped of all emotion, his usual lambent green eyes, cold. 

Harry’s eyes immediately found Draco’s and he couldn’t help wincing.

His eyes traveled down, stopping on their nursing pup. For a brief moment, Harry’s eyes lost their cruel glint, his shields coming down. All of his emotions were suddenly there, clear and heart-wrenching.

Draco could feel the influx of Harry’s emotions through their newly formed bond as if they were his own.

Relief, anger, sadness, regret, desire, _anger_.

Especially anger.

“Mr. _Potter_?” his mother blurted, surprised. “What are you— _how_ did you get in?”

Harry flicked his gaze over to her for only a moment before returning to Draco. 

“I’m sorry to intrude like this, Narcissa, but I need to speak with Draco. Alone.”

Draco shrank back in his seat, holding Scorpius tighter.

What would he do?

His mother scoffed. “Well, forgive me for being so blunt, Harry, but I’m not going to just leave you alone with my son until I know what’s going on.”

She looked at Draco, arching a blonde brow. “Draco?”

Draco glanced at Harry, noting his rigid posture and clenched hands. Even though he was scared, he knew Harry wouldn’t hurt him. He was his Omega, and an Alpha was instinctually wired to treat their Omega with care.

Especially bonded mates. 

Harry’s attention was focused solely on their nursing pup, longing clear in his gaze.

It was time to own up to his mistakes.

Draco cleared his throat, giving his mother a forced smile. “It’s okay, Mum. I need to talk to Harry about something and it shouldn’t take long.”

His mother’s eyes darted back and forth between Harry and Draco, her full lips turning down in reproach.

“ _Please_ , Mum,” Draco urged. “We’ll be fine.”

She stood tense for a few moments before sighing, her shoulders loosening. 

“All right, then. I suppose I should stop in and check on your father. I’ll be back later tonight. If you need me, Draco, just come by Floo.”

She walked around the kitchen island and brushed past Harry, shooting him a warning look as she passed.

Harry didn't even spare her a second glance as she left, having eyes only for Scorpius and Draco.

Draco shifted his sleeping pup in his arms, pulling his shirt back over his bare breast as Harry watched in weighted silence.

“Scorpius is mine.”

Draco was silent for several moments before slowly nodding.

“I’m his father.”

“Yes,” he whispered hoarsely, “you are his father.”

Harry went silent, his features darkening.

“Harry, I know you’re angry—”

“Don’t,” Harry cut him off, his tone deadly calm. “ _Angry_ doesn’t even begin to cover what I’m currently feeling, Draco. If I had to pick one thing that I am feeling above all else at this current moment, it would be _betrayed_.”

Draco nodded mutely, holding Scorpius tight. “I-I know what I did was wrong, Harry, but you have to understand _why_ I did what I did.”

Harry snorted derisively and the sound went straight to Draco’s aching heart.

“I don’t need to understand anything about you anymore, Draco. You’ve made it clear that you don’t want me as your mate and that you _don’t_ want me as Scorpius’ Alpha.”

“That’s not true!” Draco cried out, flinching when Scorpius began showing sounds of rousing due to his outburst.

Draco sighed, smoothing back some of Scorpius’ wayward hair. “Can I please put him down for a nap and then we can talk?”

Harry gave him a curt nod, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

Harry followed Draco through the manor and up the stairs, his looming presence at his back the whole way to their pup’s nursery. He was reluctant to finally be forthcoming with Harry, but he knew he owed it to him to be honest.

Scorpius’ nursery had been designed by his mother, her refined taste obvious in every piece of posh furniture in the room. She had chosen to decorate in shades of light gray and black. They had just transitioned Scorpius’ crib into a toddler bed, but most nights his pup still slept with him since he still breastfed.

Draco laid Scorpius in his small bed, pulling his favorite fleece blanket up to his shoulders. Scorpius huffed sleepily and put his thumb in his mouth, his tiny blond brows furrowing in his sleep.

Draco pressed a soft kiss on his pup’s forehead and straightened. He turned, noticing that Harry was staring at the slowly deflating balloons floating the corner of Scorpius’ bedroom.

“They’re from his birthday party,” Draco said softly, protectively hugging himself. “My Dad kind of went overboard with the balloons at his party.”

Harry remained silent, staring at the balloons with a detached sort of expression.

“They love Scorpius, Harry,” he whispered, “ _I_ love him. He’s been spoiled since the day he was born. I know that doesn’t make up for anything, but it’s true. He’s always been loved by us—even by my father.”

“When is his birthday?” Harry asked tonelessly.

“April ninth.”

“How many.”

Draco shot him a confused look. “How many what?”

Harry turned to face him, his eyes devoid of any kindness. “How many of his birthdays were you going to let me miss before you told me the truth?”

Draco averted Harry’s cold gaze, his heart feeling as if it had been lanced. “It’s not like I didn’t _want_ to tell you. Things just happened so fast and I didn’t want to get in the way of your life. I decided when he was born that I could do it on my own, but then you came to us in the garden that day and…”

Harry walked over to him, stopping just in front of him. “And if I hadn’t come to you, that day in the garden, you would have gone on with your life without telling me about my son. You would have gone on without _me_.”

Draco couldn’t meet his eyes, guilt weighing heavy in his heart. “I-I don’t know. I just wanted to be a good mother and I—”

Harry’s hand shot out, grabbing Draco’s wrist and tugging him closer. “The least you could do is look me in my eyes while you tell me of your deception, Draco. Don’t I at least deserve that?”

Draco glared up him, trying fruitlessly to tug his wrist from Harry’s punishing grasp.

“It wasn’t deception!” he hissed. “I just—I couldn’t tell you the truth. Things became… _more_ with us and I couldn’t bring myself to tell you the truth. I admit that I was wrong, and I should have been honest with you from the beginning, but—”

Harry scoffed. “If we’re going to discuss what you should have done, Draco, we’ll start with how you _should_ have been honest with me about your fears that night at Hogwarts,” he leaned down, dropping his voice to a gravelly whisper, “instead of _Obliviating_ me and depriving me of my _pup_ and my chance at being a _father_.”

Scorpius shifted in his bed, emitting a disgruntled whine.

“Come on,” Draco said flatly. “We’ll talk in my father’s study. I don’t want to wake him.”

Harry silently followed him back downstairs. As soon as they entered his father’s study, Harry whirled on him. He backed Draco up against the closed door, slamming a hand next to his head and leaning down.

“W-wait,” Draco stammered, placing both of his hands flat on Harry’s heaving chest. “ _Please_ , Harry.”

“How could you _do_ that to me?” Harry asked, his voice taking on a lethal edge. “You _Obliviated_ me that night and then hid the birth of my son from me. Do you think I should forgive you for that, Draco? Do you know what kind of _pain_ you have caused me?”

Draco swallowed thickly, crumpling Harry’s shirt in his trembling hands. “I was just scared, Harry. I know there’s no excuse that I can give that will make up for my actions, but you have to know I was just—”

“Just what?” Harry purred, leaning down to nuzzle against Draco’s _marked_ gland on his throat. “Just cutting me out my son’s life without even giving me a chance?” he murmured.

Draco’s knees grew weak with desire, but he was still afraid.

His Alpha was exuding anger and he went instinctively pliant to show him that he was completely defenseless if Harry wanted to hurt him. He bared his throat and funneled his fear into their shared bond, trying to convey to his Alpha that he was vulnerable and aching.

When his openness was met by an impenetrable wall that blocked their bond off from one another, Draco sighed in frustration.

Harry’s refusal to allow him _in_...hurt.

“ _Alpha_ ,” Draco moaned, reaching up with one hand to cup Harry’s stubbled jaw.

Harry pulled back to look at him, silently cursing. “ _Don’t_ call me that.”

“But it’s true,” Draco whispered, letting his thumb caress Harry’s cheekbone, “you are my Alpha, and you are Scorpius’ Alpha. I’m not denying it or trying to hide it anymore. _Please_ , Harry.”

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, leaning into his touch. Pain was etched across his handsome features, his jaw clenched tight.

Draco leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips to Harry’s jaw, his lids drifting closed and a soft sigh escaping him.

 _This_ was what he wanted. He wanted Harry to hold him. He wanted his Alpha to make love to him and ease the burning hurt in chest. He wanted—

Strong fingers gripped his jaw, pressing him back. His eyes snapped open, meeting Harry’s burning gaze.

“What’s changed, Draco? _Now_ you want me?” he scoffed, dropping his hand and straightened. “I loved you and you spurned me. You withheld the truth from me about Scorpius and lied to my face each time we were together.”

Draco hugged himself, his heart feeling as it were caving in on itself. “Loved? Past tense?” he asked hoarsely.

Harry just stared down at him, his eyes becoming shuttered of all emotion. “Would it have been so bad to tell me the truth? To tell me that I was Scorpius’ father?”

“No,” Draco croaked, tears pricking his eyes. “But…what if…Scorpius hadn’t of been yours? What then?”

“I would have loved you _anyway!”_ Harry growled, stabbing a hand through his hair. “All I ever wanted from you was _honesty_!”

Draco’s tears spilled over, sliding down his cheeks in warm streaks. “I-I _wanted_ to be honest, Harry! I just was afraid of your reaction and I wanted to be strong enough to do things on my own.”

Harry glared down at him, looking as if were on the brink of losing it. “Fuck,” he grated, turning away from Draco. “Even now, my instincts are clamoring at me. They recognize my Omega is in _pain_ and _needs_ me.” He shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. “When I saw you nursing Scorpius in the kitchen, I felt an overwhelming sense of protectiveness, Draco. You’re still lactating for our young pup and I can’t even—”

His voice broke on the last word, going quiet for a beat before continuing.

“I can’t even be properly upset with you due to our bond,” he finished hollowly.

“ _Harry_ …”

Draco quietly padded over to him and lifted a hand, placing it on his back.

Harry shrugged him off and walked over to his father’s leather wingback chair behind his large desk, sitting down in it. He slouched forward, resting his elbows on his knees and covering his face with both of his hands.

The following silence seemed deafening to Draco, his aching heart beating a staccato rhythm against his rib cage.

Without saying anything, Draco walked around his father’s desk and reached out his hand to card through Harry’s raven hair. He let out a sharp gasp when Harry snatched his wrist, stopping him.

Harry’s darkened gaze met his, sending a shiver down his spine.

“Like I asked before,” Harry whispered, his voice rough, “what’s changed, Draco?”

Looking into Harry’s solemn green gaze, Draco knew what he wanted.

Harry wanted Draco to admit his feelings. He wanted Draco to confess how he really felt inside.

Harry wanted Draco to tell him what he really meant to him.

There was something broken inside of Draco, something he didn’t like to face when he was alone with himself.

When he had Scorpius, he had thought that broken thing would be magically fixed, but that wasn’t the reality. Children weren’t magical Band-Aids for the soul when you had them, no. They could be a catalyst for self-healing, but not a solution.

It had to be fixed from within first.

His father had ingrained him from a young age that to rely on others was to be weak. His own fears, anxieties, and self-doubt had always held him back from what he wanted most. Deep down, he knew what he had to do.

If he wanted to fix himself, he first had to admit that he needed help.

That he needed Harry.

“I—,” Draco said, swallowing when his mouth suddenly felt dry, “I won’t stop you from being in Scorpius’ life, Harry.”

Harry’s face fell, making Draco hate himself even more.

It hadn’t been the answer he wanted and deep down, it wasn’t the answer Draco wanted to give.

But once again, he allowed his fear to hold him back from telling the truth about he really felt.

“Well,” Harry said, standing up from his father’s chair, “then I guess there’s nothing left for us to discuss. I’m sorry for misinterpreting our relationship. You’re his mother, Draco, but I _am_ his father, and I won’t be kept out of his life any longer. Whatever is between us—whatever _was_ between us—it can be forgotten. We have to move on. For Scorpius.”

His words were lifeless. Cold. _Detached_.

It was like a knife to Draco’s heart.

“But our bond…” Draco whispered hoarsely, staring at his feet, “if we ignore each other, it will hurt us, Harry.”

 _If Harry ignored Draco, it would hurt_ him.

“In just the past few days, I’ve _needed_ you. The bond we made is even stronger because you’re _our_ Alpha, the biological father of my child. If you don’t touch me, don’t _hold_ me—”

Draco’s voice broke, his tears flowing in continuous rivulets down his cheeks.

“It will wane, Draco,” Harry said, his voice tight. “We just have to get through the next couple of weeks. That will be the worst of it.”

Draco stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Harry’s middle and looking up at him.

“Can I scent you at least? Just to get through till the next time I see you...”

Harry’s jaw was clenched, his eyes narrowed. “I don’t think that would be a good idea, Draco.”

“ _Please_?” Draco pushed up to his tip toes, pressing a soft kiss the underside of Harry’s jaw. A soft purr emanated from the back of his throat, his body recognizing it’s Alpha and feeling calmed in his presence.

“Draco,” Harry said thickly, turning slightly to grip the edge of his father’s desk with both hands.

Draco continued pressing soft kisses down Harry’s throat, stopping to briefly nuzzle his scent gland.

When Harry didn’t make a move to stop him, he continued his path down his Alpha’s neck, nipping at one of his exposed collar bones revealed by the open throat of his dark button-down.

Harry’s whole body was taut, his full lips clamped shut as. Draco nibbled at his skin. The salt from his tears flavored each kiss, making Draco’s chapped lips burn in a delicious sort of way.

Unable to stop himself, he dropped to his knees in front of Harry, wanting to show his Alpha just how much he wanted him.

How much he wanted _Harry_.

“Draco,” Harry bit out, his hands still gripping the desk’s edge with a white-knuckled grasp. “What are you doing?”

“I just need to… _taste_ you,” Draco murmured, half out of his mind with desire for his Alpha.

Draco drank in the sight of Harry’s thick erection straining against the front of his dark trousers, his dry mouth suddenly wet with excess saliva. He made quick work of unzipping Harry and pulling out his cock. His reddened shaft looked almost painfully hard, the head shiny with pre-cum.

“Fuck, the way you’re _looking_ at me, Draco…”

The raw desperation in Harry’s voice spurred him on, leaning forward and grabbing his cock. When Harry hissed out a breath through his teeth, Draco parted his lips and gave the head a coquettish lick.

The taste of his Alpha sent a bolt of desire straight to his own cock.

Draco took the leaking head into mouth, swiping his tongue up the slit.

“ _Sweetheart_ ,” Harry groaned, making Draco’s chest suffuse with warmth.

Harry’s familiar term of endearment for him made him whimper, sucking more of Harry’s length into his awaiting mouth. Before long, he was bobbing his mouth on Harry prick, his own saliva sluicing from the sides of his lips.

The sound of his father’s study door locking by magic made a tendril of joy unfurl low in his belly, loving that Harry didn’t want anyone to walk in on them.

He was emboldened by Harry’s grunts and strained breathing but felt bereft because Harry still refused to touch him. His hands were still grasping the edge of the desk, almost as if he needed to hold onto something to stop himself from touching Draco.

Draco rested both of his hands palm-down on Harry’s strong thighs, trying to take him as deep as he was able to. Harry’s impressive length hit the back of his throat, making him splutter for a split second before moaning when he realized Harry was subtly rocking his hips as Draco sucked.

Harry seemed to lose himself while Draco sucked in bliss, the shields he had been holding strong against their bond coming down and allowing him to feel the brunt of Harry’s hidden feelings.

Like a wave crashing over him, he felt it. Oh, how he felt.

Anger, desire, pain, regret, sadness, and _love_ bombarded him, their bond pulsing with the need to connect to each other.

To be one.

Draco’s own prick was hard underneath his joggers, but he didn’t even care. The shared bond was the most intoxicating thing he had ever felt. To feel his mate’s most secret, inner feelings was the most pleasurable thing he had ever felt in his life.

With an aching snap, Harry erected his shields again, denying Draco the pleasure of their mating bond.

It made him whine around Harry’s cock, wanting their connection back with a vehemence that frightened him.

“Look at me,” Harry ordered, his hips snapping forward to press his cock as deep as it would go in Draco’s mouth.

Draco glanced up, feeling himself blush under Harry’s intense gaze. Even though they had been intimate before, this was different. Harry was holding himself back, not showing Draco his usual kindness and praise.

 _Or his love_.

He wasn’t giving Draco his full self, just as Draco had done to him.

It _hurt_.

Feeling flayed by Harry’s obvious punishment, he sucked with irritated fervor, reaching up to gently palm Harry’s heavy sac as he sucked.

With a strangled groan, Harry came in Draco’s mouth. His cum shot to the back of his throat, choking him, but it didn’t stop him from trying to swallow every last drop. The salty flavor of his Alpha’s warm cum made something within him shift back into place. The aching yearning that he’d had for Harry for the past few days momentarily abated, finally pulling his mouth away from Harry’s still-hard cock.

Draco shakily got his feet, casting Harry a warm, sated smile.

Harry tucked himself back into his trousers, zipping back up. His eyes had that cruel glint back, his emotions indecipherable due to his steadfast shields.

“I should go,” Harry rasped, finally looking away from him.

His callous words made Draco’s smile falter, his hands clenching into fists at his sides.

“But…I want you to stay,” Draco said softly, stepping forward until they were only centimeters apart.

Harry remained silent, still not meeting his seeking gaze. His hands were now clenched into fists at his own sides, a muscle ticcing in his jaw.

“Can I at least have a goodbye kiss?”

Draco flinched when Harry shook his head.

“I think it’s best if I leave now.”

Draco crossed his arms over his chest, his vision swimming with tears. “You’re being so cruel to me, Harry. I know that you know how much I need you. You’re our _Alpha_ —”

Harry’s head snapped to the side, his gaze furious. “I said,” he bit out, “do _not_ call me that anymore.”

“Why?!” Draco shouted, uncaring if he appeared hysterical. “Why are you shutting me out like this? I know you can _feel_ how much I need you through the bond!”

Harry’s face was suddenly wiped of all emotion, his green eyes sad. He tipped Draco’s chin up with his fingers, staring down at him.

“Now you know how I have felt for the past few months, Draco. I’ve wanted you so much, wanted to form a bond with you and Scorpius. But now, you get to feel how it feels to be _used_.”

Draco let out a choked sob, knowing that Harry was right. He had been treating Harry the exact same way and now Harry had given him a taste of his own medicine.

He didn’t like it. It tasted bitter and it felt _awful_.

“I’ll be in contact with you in the next few days. You may not want me in your life, Draco, but I _will_ be in my son’s.”

Harry left him alone in the study, hugging himself and missing the familiar presence of his Alpha and their mating bond.

Was this how Harry felt each time _he_ had left?


	13. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little f l u f f to make up for all the a n g s t I’ve put you through. 😉
> 
> Enjoy!🖤

Bravery.

It was something Draco, unfortunately, lacked.

He adjusted Scorpius on his hip, his eyes flickering down to his son.

Draco had Scorpius dressed in small green jumper that matched his eyes paired with khaki trousers. He was dressed similarly, though he had chosen a navy jumper with black slacks. For the umpteenth time, he nervously ran his fingers through his hair.

“Mummy is nervous, Scorpius,” he mumbled, reaching down to push back a lock his son’s fair hair.

Scorpius looked up at him expectantly, smiling, a dimple appearing on his left chubby cheek. Draco smiled back, his nerves calming somewhat at the sight of his happy baby.

Today, he was going to introduce Scorpius to Harry’s close friends.

Harry had arranged a small get together at his home, excited to present Scorpius as his… _son_.

The past month, Harry had become a constant presence in their lives. Draco would bring Scorpius to Harry’s home and let them spend time together. Harry would always make them dinner and play with Scorpius until it was time for them to leave. They still hadn’t told Draco’s parents the truth, but he knew Harry was waiting for Draco to do that himself.

To avoid suspicion, Draco told his mother he was visiting Blaise.

He knew Harry wasn’t comfortable keeping up the charade for his parents, but he did it for Draco’s sake. Even though Harry was eager to become a permanent part of Scorpius’ life, he wouldn’t push Draco about the issue of telling his parents the truth.

The other elephant in the room, was their tenuous relationship. Their bond still wasn’t waning and Draco…didn’t want it to.

Harry remained stoic about it, refusing to broach the subject if Draco brought it up during their visits. He hadn’t realized how much he would miss Harry’s attention as an Alpha, but now that he was withholding his emotions from Draco, there was a void inside of Draco that _ached_ when he was around his Alpha.

Harry wasn’t entirely heartless. He still fed the bond to get them through the worst of it. Small, fleeting touches to Draco’s lower back, or a light brush of his lips against Draco’s forehead before they would leave his home each night.

But Draco _lived_ for those small, fleeting moments. He wanted his Alpha back, but he was afraid he had ruined whatever connection they had before he had revealed the truth to Harry.

What made it even worse was that Harry was _wonderful_ to Scorpius. Scorpius loved Harry and was always ecstatic to spend time with his “werewolf.” Harry never pushed Scorpius to call him daddy, but he knew Harry hoped that in time, Scorpius would call him by that.

Draco knew that he had stolen time from Harry and Scorpius to bond as father and son, and he felt awful about it.

He didn’t know how to fix it, but he was _determined_ to.

Draco knew Harry was hurt because of his dishonesty. By attending his dinner tonight, he was making an effort to move forward. If Harry wanted Scorpius to be a part of his life, Draco would support that.

Draco only hoped that Harry still wanted _him_ to be a part of his life.

The doors to the drawing room suddenly opened, revealing their Alpha.

“I thought I heard the Floo,” Harry said, walking in and shutting the doors behind him.

Harry was dressed in one of his usual button-downs, dark green with black slacks. His dark hair was styled in the way that Draco loved—stylishly mussed but pushed away from his handsome face.

The sight of him took his breath away.

Their bond pulsed, sensing each other’s presence and reaching out to connect. It took everything in him not to run to Harry and kiss him. They hadn’t kissed in what seemed like forever and Draco was _desperate_ for it.

“Werewolf!” Scorpius squealed, reaching for Harry.

Draco set Scorpius on his feet and watched as their pup clumsily rushed over to Harry. Harry immediately stooped and swept Scorpius into his awaiting arms, chuckling.

“Hi, kiddo. I missed you so much.” Harry pressed a kiss to Scorpius’ forehead, making him huff and wriggle in his father’s arms. “Did you miss me?”

“Yes!” Scorpius exclaimed, grinning up his father.

“I’m glad, but your werewolf needs more kisses,” Harry mock growled, pressing playful kisses all over Scorpius’ cheeks and nose.

Scorpius giggled wildly and pressed his nose against Harry’s scent gland, shyly scenting him. He had been doing it more and more as he grew more comfortable around Harry during their continued visits.

Draco always encouraged Scorpius’ affection towards Harry, but never pushed it. He wanted their bond to form naturally, the way it should have been formed from the start.

“How is he doing with sleeping at night?” Harry asked, pressing one last kiss to the tip of Scorpius’ nose as he attempted to wriggle away. He walked over to where Draco stood wringing his hands.

“Okay,” Draco mumbled, averting Harry’s eyes to hide how needy he felt. “He’s still sleeping with me at night. I don’t breastfeed him as much now. He seems to be doing okay with it.”

“And how are you doing?”

Draco looked up, blushing when he found Harry looking down at him intently.

“Fine,” he said curtly.

Harry narrowed his eyes. “Tell me the truth, Draco. Are you nervous about tonight? I promise it’s just my closest friends.” He sighed, hugging Scorpius to his chest. “If you don’t want to go through with it, we can just tell them—”

“No!” Draco blurted. “I-I want to do it, I’m just…”

“Scared?” Harry asked, his voice soft.

Draco nodded, feeling like an idiot. “I don’t want them to hate me, Harry. I don’t want them to think…that I’m a bad person,” he admitted thickly.

Harry surprised him by cupping his cheek with his free hand, leaning down until they were eye-level.

“You are not a bad person, Draco. They will love Scorpius and they will love _you_. No one could ever hate you and if they did, I wouldn’t want them in my life. You and Scorpius will always be a part of my life and if someone can’t accept that, I wouldn’t accept _them_. You both are my family now.”

Draco’s heartbeat sped up, leaning into his Alpha’s touch. Harry’s natural scent wafted towards him, his pheromones calming Draco’s anxiety. It was so familiar to Draco now and it only made him wish for the closeness they had before his memory had revealed the truth.

How was it that Harry always knew the right thing to say? He wished he had that ability. He wished he wasn’t so scared.

He gave Harry a shaky smile. “O-Okay, Harry. Thank you for inviting us. I hope your friends like us.”

Seeming like he was unable to stop himself, Harry leaned down further and pressed his nose into Draco’s hair, softly inhaling. “What’s there not to like?” he whispered, his warm breath gusting over the top of Draco’s ear and making him shiver.

“Harry…” Draco turned his head slightly, their lips now scant centimeters apart.

He reached out through their bond, seeking his Alpha’s emotional embrace. Harry’s emotions bled through the cracks of his shield, tendrils of _want_ and _hope_ tickling him through the bond, suffusing his chest with calming warmth and unrepentant desire.

He wanted them to be close again. He wanted Harry to look at him like he had that night in Hogsmeade, like he was deeply, _indelibly_ in love—

Harry was the first to pull away, his emotions quickly erased from his face and that damnable wall sliding into place between their bond.

“Want Mummy,” Scorpius whined, reaching for him between them.

Harry held Scorpius out to him, his eyes indecipherable. “He wants you,” he whispered roughly.

When Harry passed their pup to him, their fingers brushed, and Draco almost _whimpered_ at the contact.

He needed his Alpha, his body ached for him as much as his heart did. They both would just feel better if Harry _touched_ him—

“We should go to the kitchen. I need to get things ready,” he said gruffly, not looking at Draco anymore.

“Okay,” Draco said hoarsely, trying to get his own feelings under control and not outwardly show how much Harry’s refusal stung him.

Rejection hurt but knowing that Harry was trying to move on and let their bond dissipate hurt even worse.

And if one day, their bond did completely vanish, would Draco be able to cope with that and move on with his own life?

Or would he forever live with the regret of ruining a relationship with a man who actually cared for him?

He wasn’t sure which would be worse.

“There’s something else I should tell you,” Harry said, running his fingers through his hair in a gesture that Draco was beginning to recognize as nervousness or anger.

Draco adjusted Scorpius on his hip, stepping closer to Harry and smiling up at him. “What is it?”

“Ginny is coming tonight.”

“Oh,” Draco said flatly, his smile falling. “That’s…nice.”

He couldn’t keep the derision from his voice, jealousy stinging him at the thought of his Alpha being around his _ex_ -girlfriend. 

“Draco,” Harry said tiredly. “She’s Ron’s little sister and she is a dear friend. If I hadn’t invited her, it would have been impolite. We’re not together anymore, but it’s important to me that everyone in my life know that Scorpius is my son and now a permanent part of my life. Isn’t that right, love?”

Scorpius giggled when Harry playfully poked his side, grinning down at him.

Draco immediately felt guilty for his childish thoughts. He knew this night was important to Harry. He knew he didn’t have the right to feel jealousy when Harry and he weren’t even technically together anymore.

He gave Harry a small smile and nodded. “Okay, Harry. I understand.”

**XXX**

“He’s so cute!”

Draco smiled at Hermione, who was currently holding Scorpius. His pup had been yanking on her unruly curls almost the whole night, but Hermione hadn’t seemed to mind.

They were all seated in Harry’s kitchen at the long wooden table, having finished the meal Draco had helped Harry prepare. Hermione and her husband, Ron, were sitting across from them. Harry was sitting between Draco and Ginny, smiling fondly at Hermione and Scorpius.

Harry seemed relaxed, having already had a few drinks of Firewhisky with Ron. Draco couldn’t stop stealing glances at him, averting his gaze when Harry would catch him staring.

The evening was unfolding nicely, and Harry’s friends seemed smitten with Scorpius. He could tell his pup was getting tired by the way he kept popping his thumb in in his mouth and by how his lids were lowered to half-mast over his green eyes.

“He looks so much like you, Harry. He even has your eyes,” Hermione said, holding Scorpius close to her. “I love when they’re this young. So cuddly.”

Ron smiled and rolled his eyes. “Don’t be getting any ideas, Mione.”

Hermione batted her eyelashes playfully at her husband. “Who, _me_?” she asked innocently.

Harry chuckled, taking a sip of his drink. “Careful, Ron. I think she might try to seduce you tonight.”

Ron shook his head and finished off his own drink. “Absolutely not. Ours are grown and we’re not trying for more.”

“You’re no fun,” Hermione pouted. “You must be so proud, Draco. He’s really beautiful.”

Draco flushed, feeling all eyes on him. “When I had him, the healers couldn’t stop fawning over him…”

“Beautiful like his mummy,” Harry rasped softly, nudging his knee against Draco’s under the table, making his breath catch. He turned and looked up at Harry from under his lashes, flushing under his Alpha’s heavy-lidded gaze.

His eyes traveled over to Ginny, whose speculative gaze was on Harry, a small furrow between her red brows. When their eyes met, Draco quickly looked away.

“Anyway, I think he takes after Harry the most,” Draco murmured, wringing his hands in his lap.

“Well, I already love him,” Hermione cooed, smoothing back some of Scorpius’ blond hair as he finally shut his eyes and succumbed to sleep against her chest.

“Do you want some more, Harry?” Ginny asked, pointing to Harry’s tumbler on the table.

Harry shook his head, straightening in his chair. “I don’t think so. I need to be up for work tomorrow and the last thing I need is a hangover.”

Ginny nodded, giving him a cheeky smirk. “I remember how you overindulged at that conference we went to for the Ministry. You could barely hold up yourself up by the end of the night.”

Harry chuckled softly. “I forgot about that. I barely remember what was said that night.”

“You could never hold your alcohol well,” Ron sniggered. “I can’t count how many pubs I’ve had to basically carry you out of in our early twenties.”

“And you’re a prat,” Harry said dryly, smiling smugly at his friend across the table.

Draco felt a tinge of _irritation_ at Ginny’s offer, his eyes narrowing. Ginny was so much older than him with more experience and a grounded career. She was also beautiful and poised, exuding confidence Draco _wished_ he had.

Suddenly, he felt so very young and out of place at the table. He wanted to fit in with Harry’s friends and be as accepted as Ginny obviously was in their family.

“I’ll have some,” he blurted.

The ensuing silence made Draco’s ears heat.

“What about your milk, Draco?” Harry asked, concern lacing his voice.

“One drink won’t hurt, Harry,” Draco mumbled, not backing down. “He’s already sleeping, anyway.”

Harry’s jaw was clenched, obviously uncomfortable with giving Draco alcohol but not wanting to argue with his request in front of his guests. “I don’t know…”

“Oh, let him live a little, Harry,” Hermione chided, softly patting Scorpius on the back. “I remember what it’s like to have a young one. You don’t get to let loose very often.”

Draco shot her a grateful smile, feeling thankfulness warm his chest when she returned it.

“I’ll get it,” Ginny offered, standing from the table.

Harry leaned over while Hermione and Ron were distracted fussing over Scorpius.

“Draco, you don’t have to,” he whispered, placing his large hand on his thigh under the table and softly squeezing.

“I’ve never had it, Harry,” Draco whispered back. “Just one, I promise.”

Harry stared down at him, indecision flickering over his features.

“ _Please_ ,” Draco pleaded, placing his hand atop Harry’s on his thigh.

Harry sighed, pulling his hand out from under Draco’s. “I suppose one won’t hurt, but no more than that.”

“Here you are, Draco.”

Ginny set the glass half-full of amber liquid in front of Draco on the table. He eyed the glass, already unsure about his hastily made decision to drink. Without giving it anymore thought, he picked it up and knocked it back.

It burned his throat on the way down, making him grimace and splutter.

Ron snort-laughed but was immediately shushed by Hermione.

Harry placed a comforting hand on Draco’s back, rubbing his palm in soothing circles. “Okay?”

Draco nodded, swallowing thickly.

“It’s a bit much for a first-time drinker,” Ginny said softly, irking him.

He looked up, determination settling over him.

“I’ll have another.”

**XXX**

Draco groaned, slouching over on Harry’s sofa in the drawing room. One drink had turned into three. His head felt fuzzy and skin felt too warm. He had stubbornly insisted on continuing to drink even though Harry had warned him against it.

Warm fingers brushed against the nape of his neck, making shivers break out over his over-heated skin.

“I laid Scorpius down in the guest room. I changed his nappy before I did, but I don’t have any extra clothes for him here. Do you think you could bring some the next time you come over?”

Draco nodded, not lifting his head from the arm of the sofa. “I’ll bring some next time,” he slurred, turning his head slightly, but keeping his eyes closed. “Thank you for putting him to bed.”

“You shouldn’t push yourself like that, Draco,” Harry gently reprimanded.

“Just wanted your friends to like me,” he murmured, scrunching his brows together when he felt his stomach briefly roil.

“They loved you, trust me. Are you feeling all right?” Harry pressed the back of his hand against Draco’s forehead, reminding him of the first night they met.

“S’ok,” Draco mumbled, smiling due to Harry’s touch.

Harry chuckled softly. “Why are you smiling?”

“Thinking about the night that we met,” Draco murmured.

Harry pulled his hand away, going silent.

Draco opened his eyes, sitting up on the sofa and turning to look at Harry.

Harry was next to him on the sofa, staring straight ahead. His arms were stretched out on the back of the sofa, his legs lazily spread. He knew that Harry had a few drinks in him, too, and his demeanor was much more relaxed than usual.

“W-what are you thinking about?” Draco asked, the alcohol in his blood emboldening him.

Harry didn’t turn to look at him. “Nothing.”

Feeling uncharacteristically brave, Draco scooted closer to him on the sofa until he was almost in his lap. 

“Tell me? Please?” he begged, placing one of his hands flat on Harry’s chest.

Harry smirked, looking down at him. “Do you think if you say that word, I’ll concede to anything?”

Draco gave him a lopsided smile, pressing closer to him. “Is it working?”

Harry snorted, his smirk fading as he gazed down at him. He lifted his hand and cupped Draco’s cheek, lightly rubbing his thumb along his cheekbone. 

“I was thinking,” he said softly, “about how angry I was when I found out the truth about that night at Hogwarts.”

“Oh,” Draco breathed, his heart thumping heavily in his chest. “Are you still angry with me, Harry?”

Harry searched his eyes with his own, leaning down until their breath intermingled. The scent of Firewhisky was evident on his breath and Draco wanted to _taste_ it.

“No,” Harry whispered. “I’m not angry with you, Draco. I was at first, but I know you were scared. Seeing you with Scorpius these past few weeks and being with you both...I couldn’t have asked for a better mother for him. I’m tired of denying us both. Even though you hurt me, Draco, I _still_ want you. To a devastating degree.”

Draco’s heart felt too full at that moment, his adoration for his Alpha spilling over and traveling throughout him. It warmed him from the inside, the Firewhisky he’d consumed only heightening the effect and making him ache for Harry.

“Harry, I feel the same. Seeing you with Scorpius...I’m sorry I kept him from you. You’re a wonderful father and I should have never kept him a secret from you.”

Harry took a shuddering breath. “Draco, I’m—I’m sorry for how I reacted that day in your home. I shouldn’t have treated you that way. I let my anger take over. I could never hurt you...”

Draco shook his head, leaning into Harry’s touch. “I know you’d never hurt me, Harry— _Alpha_.”

“ _Sweetheart_...” Harry moaned, his eyes sliding down to Draco’s lips.

Draco clumsily clambered onto Harry’s lap, straddling him.

He cupped Harry’s face in both of his hands and yanked him forward, crushing their lips together. Harry groaned, the sound fueling Draco’s desire. He pressed his chest flush to Harry’s and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

Harry’s hands found Draco’s hips, slipping his thumbs under the hem of his jumper and pressing them into his skin.

Draco pulled back, panting. “I-I want you, want to feel our bond. Want to feel you.”

Harry nuzzled his nose against Draco’s, still rubbing teasing circles into the skin of his hips with his thumbs. “I want it too, Draco, but not like this. Not while you’re drunk.”

“ _Please_ ,” Draco begged sweetly, grinding his covered, hard prick into Harry’s stomach and pressing down on Harry’s erection beneath his slacks. His tongue darted out to lick the shell of Harry’s ear, pressing his lips close after. “And I want _you_ to help me through my next heat, too. My fingers are a poor replacement for your prick.”

Harry let out a strangled sound, stilling Draco with his hands on his hips. “Not tonight. This is one thing I won’t concede to.” He pulled back to look at him fully. “Will you stay the night, sweetheart? I’ll make breakfast for you both in the morning.”

Draco nodded drowsily, the fuzziness in his head seeming to turn into syrup that was making him feel inexplicably exhausted.

“I’ll stay,” he whispered, pressing a quick kiss to Harry’s lips. He then hugged his arms around Harry’s neck, nuzzling his throat and kissing his scent gland.

“What did you tell Narcissa?” Harry asked, hugging him back.

“Told her I was going to a friend’s place. She won’t worry,” Draco mumbled, purring contentedly against his Alpha’s neck.

Harry stiffened beneath him. “You need to tell your parents, Draco. About us. About Scorpius.”

Draco nodded, his lids feeling unbelievably heavy. “I will. I’ll tell them, Harry. Can we go to bed? I’m tired.”

Seeming satisfied with his answer for now, Harry stood, picking up Draco bridal style.

“You’re so handsome,” Draco murmured, gazing up at Harry with what he was sure was a dopey, love-sick smile.

Harry grinned, carrying him up the stairs. “I’ll have to let the Ministry know that Firewhisky is a much better truth serum than Veritaserum.”

Draco giggled, feeling the soft bed beneath his back as Harry gently laid him down. He turned to his side, seeing Scorpius sleeping soundly next to him. 

“My baby,” Draco whispered, reaching over to card his fingers through his son’s soft hair. 

Scorpius shifted restlessly and turned over, pressing his nose to Draco’s clothed chest, wrinkling his small nose in his sleep. Draco clumsily tried to take out his breast to nurse his pup, sensing his need to suckle.

Harry gently placed his hand on Draco’s bare breast, stopping him just before Draco could pop his nipple into Scorpius’ mouth. “Not tonight, baby. Tomorrow. You drank, remember?”

Draco nodded sheepishly. “I’m sorry. I forgot.”

Harry swiped his thumb against Draco’s nipple, collecting a bead of breast milk. He raised his hand and licked the droplet from his thumb, giving Draco a devilish smile that he could still see even in the darkness of the room.

“Still as sweet as I remembered.”

“H-Harry,” Draco whined softly. “Sleep with us tonight?”

Harry was still for several beats and then began to undress until he was only wearing his dark briefs.

He climbed into bed behind Draco and helped him out of his clothes, grateful for his help due to the alcohol still making his movements clumsy and stilted. When they were both down to just their underwear, Harry spooned Draco from behind. He pulled the covers over all three of them, making Draco release a soft sigh.

“Better?” Harry whispered.

“Mhmm.” Draco pulled Scorpius against his chest, a small gasp escaping him when he felt their bond suddenly open and flood him with Harry’s emotions.

Love, satisfaction, protectiveness, and _gratefulness_.

“Harry?” Draco asked into the darkness.

“Hmm?” 

“Were you telling the truth earlier?”

“About what?” Harry began smoothing back Draco’s hair with his hand, the motion lulling Draco into a sense of contentedness.

“That we’re your...family?”

Harry stopped playing with his hair, going quiet behind him.

“Yes,” he said softly. “You’re both my family. _My_ family and only mine.”

Draco smiled, snuggling closer to Harry as he wrapped one of his strong arms around them both.

He turned his head, pressing his lips to Harry’s jaw. “Can I have a goodnight kiss?”

He couldn’t discern Harry’s facial expression in the darkness but parted his lips eagerly when Harry leaned down and pressed his lips to his. It was a brief kiss, but their tongues swept against each other in a way that made Draco’s heart clench.

Before Harry pulled back, he traced the seam of Draco’s lips with his tongue, collecting their shared saliva from their wet kiss.

“All I’ve ever wanted,” Harry whispered with conviction.

Draco couldn’t see his Alpha’s eyes, but he _felt_ his gaze on them. Intense and possessive.

“Hope we’re together forever,” Draco mumbled against his lips, his eyes drifting closed. He turned his head, tucking Scorpius’ head underneath his chin as he settled in for sleep.

Harry brushed his lips against Draco’s nape. “Tell me again in the morning. Tell me you want me, that you want _this_. Tell me, Draco. Promise me.”

Draco nodded slightly. “ _Promise_ ,” he whispered.

Their bond flowed freely between them, cocooning Draco in a wave of warmth and satedness. Sleep finally dragged him under, feeling safe with his pup in his arms and their Alpha holding them close.


End file.
